Intercambio de casas
by Arya-Daenerys
Summary: En su sexto año Hermione comete un error al igual que algunos de sus compañeros, Dumbledore decide un intercambio de casas pero podría pasar que en ese tiempo Hermione no encuentre muchos defectos en Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 1**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia**

* * *

En su sexto año Hermione se sentía un poco atemorizada porque sabía que Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca de atacar a su amigo Harry, aun recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos meses en el Ministerio de Magia, aun recordaba la cara de Cornelius Fudge al ver a Voldemort, por fin lograron demostrar que Harry Potter siempre dijo la verdad con respecto al regreso del Señor Tenebroso y del causante de la muerte de Cedric Diggory dos años atrás en el Torneo de los tres magos; pero se sentía más feliz porque el 1 de Septiembre estaba a punto de llegar, eso significaba volver a Hogwarts.

Hace unos pocos días que Hermione se había despedido de sus padres, porque se iba a la madriguera y de ahí a Hogwarts, aun recordaba cómo se había despedido de sus padres:

-Hermione, cariño, ¿No te olvidas de nada? -Dijo con dulzura la Sra. Granger

-No mamá tengo todo necesario para volver al colegio, además si necesito algo les enviaré una carta -Contestó la castaña que estaba ya con su baúl a la mano –Pero me gustaría que me enviaran chocolates, de esos que compran en Francia, ya que se irán a visitar a la familia.

-Claro que si preciosa, adiós y estudias mucho como siempre Herms -Le dijo su papá y con esto se dieron un abrazo.

Ahora estaba en la madriguera con sus amigos, ella había llegado hace dos días, cuandó llego Harry, la familia Weasley y Hermione estaban desayunando.

-Harry querido, que bueno que llegas me tenías angustiada, siéntate a desayunar –Empezó la Sra. Weasley a abrazarlo como era de costumbre.

-Gracias Sra. Weasley... ¡Hola Hermione! –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a abrazar a su amiga, entre Hermione y Harry había una gran amistad, es mas, era mucho más que eso, se consideraban hermanos.

-Harry, que gusto que estés bien, acaban de llegar las lechuzas con las cartas de Hogwarts –Dijo Hermione sonriente y satisfecha porque también habían llegado sus calificaciones de los TIMOS y como siempre las suyas eran las más perfectas y altas calificaciones de Hogwarts –Pero no llegó la tuya –Continuó la chica, en ese momento el semblante de Hermione cambio a uno más preocupado.

-No te preocupes Herms, Dumbledore ya me dio la mía en persona –dijo Harry sin interés alguno

-¿Dumbledore?

-Si Herms, él me fue a buscar a una cafetería del mundo muggle, pero antes me pidió que lo acompañara a visitar a un viejo amigo suyo.

-¿Viejo amigo?, ¿Quién es Harry? –Los demás escuchaban muy atentos a lo que decía Harry

-Ah, pues Dumbledore buscaba un remplazo del profesor de pociones y...

-¿Van a remplazar a Snape? ¡Qué gran noticia! –Dijo por fin Ron dándose a notar

-Ron ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Harry acercándose al pelirrojo para abrazarlo

-Bien, bien… nada nuevo, pero sigue contando

-Bien, como les decía, al parecer Snape va a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y por eso fuimos a visitar al Profesor Slughorn –al decir esto Harry, la señora Weasley se emocionó mucho.

-¡Oh! Harry, cariño, el profesor Horace es el mejor profesor de Pociones que pudieran tener, el me dio clase en mi época de estudiante… y también le dio a los Black, menos a Sirius –Al mencionar a Sirius Harry se puso serio como recordando lo que habían vivido en el Ministerio de Magia –Pero también le dio clase a tus padres -Agregó la señora Weasley.

-Si, el Profesor Slughorn me lo dijo, también me dijo que mi madre había sido muy buena para las pociones –Dijo sin interés Harry, le dolía recordar a Sirius.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Hermione habló

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si terminamos de desayunar y vamos al callejón Diagón por los nuevos útiles escolares? –Al decir esto Ginny se rió a carcajadas y todos se le quedaron viendo

-Hermy, sonaste como mi madre –Dijo Ginny sin poder para de reír.

-Muy bien Ginevra, ya basta –Espetó Molly empezándose a enojar.

Harry y Ginny se abrazaron pero no pudieron decir nada porque ahí estaba la familia así que mejor decidieron sentarse a desayunar en silencio. Una vez que hubieron acabado Molly les dijo que podían ir solos al callejón Diagón ya que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero como siempre, le encargó mucho a Ron que cuidara de su hermanita:

-¡Y RONALD WEASLEY SI LE PASA ALGO A GINNY, NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A CASA! –Le dijo en un tono muy severo e hizo que Ron pasara saliva algo nervioso mientras que Hermione y Ginny estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír.

Una vez en el Callejón Diagon Hermione convenció a Ron que ella misma acompañaría a la pelirroja a comprar sus cosas, después de un rato por fin logro convencerlo.

Harry y Ron fueron a la tienda de artículos mágicos para Quidditch, Hermione no entendía por qué a los hombres y a Ginny les encantaba el Quidditch, ella ni siquiera se podía subir a una escoba por temor a caer.

El primer lugar que visitaron la castaña y la pelirroja fue Flourish y Blotts, la librería.

-Qué te parece Ginny si buscas tus libros mientras yo busco los míos –Dijo la castaña sin despegar la vista de su lista de útiles

-Como quieras Herms.

Hermione había elegido para sus Éxtasis pero para eso debía cursas esas materias: Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes, Oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Pociones. Debido a sus excelentes calificaciones en los TIMOs. Así que se fue a buscar los libros que ocuparía para cada materia.

Libros:

'Libro Básico de Hechizos Nivel 6' : Encantamientos

'Enfréntate a los desconocido': Libro para los estudiantes de Sexto curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

'Guía de transformación, nivel superior': Transformaciones

'Árboles Carnívoros del Mundo': Libro de Sexto curso de Herbología

'Numerología y Gramática' : Aritmancia

'Jeroglífico y logogramas mágicos': Runas antiguas

Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas' de Libatius Borage: Pociones

Una vez que hubieron acabado ambas chicas de comprar sus libros, se dirigieron al Boticario, donde compraron algunas cosas que les serian útiles para Pociones, Hermione compró: unos Bezoar, un poco de sangre de Salamandra, Espinas de Puercoespín, un gran ramo de Lavanda, Mocos de Flobberworwm, Acónito, Un par de ramos de Valeriana, aceite de resino, Menta, Crisopos, Aceite de rosas, Amapolas, y un par de setas venenosas saltarinas.

Cuando salieron del Boticario, fueron a comparar pergaminos, plumas, tinta y todo lo necesario para el ciclo escolar.

Terminando su pesado día en el Callejón Diagon regresaron a casa donde los chicos tuvieron un partido de Quidditch. El siguiente día era 31 de Agosto pero no ocurrió nada interesante ese día. Cuando cayó la noche solamente Hermione se dispuso a empacar sus cosas para Hogwarts.

-Vaya Hermione llevaras tantas cosas este año – dijo Ginny espantando a Hermione

-¡Ay Ginny no te había visto!, me espantaste –colocando una mano en su pecho por el susto que le había dado la pelirroja.

-Perdón ¿No quieres que te ayude a empacar?

-Sí, me gustaría mucho, necesito algo de ayuda.

Y así ambas chicas se pusieron a empacar la diversa ropa de la muchacha, sus uniformes, las cosas para la mascota de Hermione "Crookshanks", sus libros, sus pergaminos… en ese aspecto Harry y Hermione eran raros ya que sus pergaminos los juntaban y les ponían una pasta dura adelante y atrás con un tipo de espiral en el lado izquierdo de las pastas y así, según Hermione que le había explicado a Ginny, formaban un "cuaderno" algo que ocupaban los muggles para escribir y no se les perdieran esos escritos… por lo general casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts utilizaban los pergaminos sueltos y solo los guardaban pero Harry y Hermione no. Esos cuadernos de Hermione que ella misma había hecho, despojando cuadernos muggles de sus pastas para ponérselas a sus pergaminos, tenían diversos dibujos de "caricaturas" muggles o simplemente de algún animal o paisaje. Hermione decoraba sus cuadernos y hasta les ponía algo impreso en un papelito con adhesivo llamado "etiqueta" donde venían sus datos personales , según le explicó a Ginny, era por si se le llegaba a perder se lo pudieran regresar, todo eso era muy extraño para Ginny que solamente lo veía como algo raro y anormal. Continuaron empacando las cosas de Hermione hasta acabar.

Al día siguiente en la casa Weasley era un completo caos como todos los años a las 9 de la mañana el 1 de Septiembre ya que tenían que llegar a la estación de Kings Cross antes de las 11 de la mañana.

-¡Ronald apúrate! –Gritó la Sra. Weasley a todo pulmón.

-Ya voy mamá

-Vámonos familia que el carro que nos proporcionó el ministerio acaba de llegar –Ese era el señor Weasley que había hecho un hechizo indetectable de expansión al coche para que todos pudieran entrar.

Una vez dentro del expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron a buscar un compartimiento que estuviera solo…. Al encontrar uno se sentaron y colocaron su equipaje donde siempre.

-Oye Ron ¿No crees que deberías ir a ver lo de los prefectos? –Preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.

-Luego Hermione, apenas acabamos de llegar, deja que descansemos un poco –Ese era Ron hablando indiferente. Como siempre a Hermione le estresaba su falta de delicadez al decir las cosas, o tal vez le molestaba el hecho que fuera irresponsable, no, a decir verdad le molestaba el hecho de que no la tomaran encuentra, en especial Ron.

Harry lo miró en manera de desaprobación sabía que su amigo no tenía tacto al decir las cosas pero también sabía que ese comentario había ofendido, o hasta lastimado, a Hermione, pero no era el momento de decir algo, si decía algo podría hacer que Ron se enojara y Hermione saliera enojada del compartimiento del tren… no podían estar más de un mes felices siempre tenían que andar peleando o discutiendo. Lo mejor que pudo hacer Harry en ese momento fuera mirar a Ginny, que a juzgar por su expresión, había pensado lo mismo que él.

-Bien Ronald – dijo esto último como con cierto recelo –Si quieres alcánzame en unos 10 minutos –Miró por última vez a su amigo, se dio media vuelta y se fue dispuesta a ir con los prefectos.

Al llegar al compartimiento de los prefectos, que en la puerta tenía una P en grande y dorada, la empujó, este no era su primer año como prefecta pero aun tenia las esperanzas de ser prefecta y premio anual al mismo tiempo, era un gran orgullo ser premio anual, solo podía haber uno en la escuela y el elegido tenía que tener las notas más altas de la escuela.

Cuando entró en el saloncito de los premios anuales se encontró como Ernie y Hannah, ambos premios anuales desde el año pasado, ellos eran de Hufflepuff.

-Hola Ernie, Hannah ¿Cómo están? –Saludó Hermione sentándose alado de Hannah

-Bien Hermione ¿Y tú qué tal? –Preguntó Hannah haciéndose a un lado para que Hermione se sentara más a gusto

-Si, cuéntanos que tal te fue en las vacaciones de verano ¿Qué hiciste? –Ese era Ernie, a Hermione le caían muy bien ambos prefectos

-Si, Granger, ilústranos con tus vacaciones de seguro deben ser muy…. Interesantes –Mencionó una voz demasiado sarcástica para el gusto de Hermione

-Creo, compañero mío, que no te interesaría saber de mis vacaciones –Contestó muy cortésmente sabiendo que trataba de Draco Malfoy

-¿Compañeros? No te hagas ilusiones Granger que solo es un error que tú seas capaz de hacer magia ¿Verdad Draco? –Esta era Pansy, Hermione la odiaba mucho más que a Draco, si eso es posible, ella siempre decía que nunca había conocido gente tan tonta e ignorante como Parkinson.

-Qué bueno que haces amigos Hermione, es muy interesante sobre todo porque los torposolo deben estar aquí –Dijo muy distraída Luna

-¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Hermione olvidándose por completo que estuvieran o que existieran ahí los dos Slytherin

-¡Ah! Pues, este año, como ya voy en quinto, me llegó una carta en la que decía que era un prefecta, pero al parecer a tu amigo Draco no le interesa mucho que te cuente esto

¿Amigo? ¿Draco? ¡¿Acaso Luna se había vuelto loca?!

-No Luna, no es mi amigo –dijo esto volteándose a ver a Malfoy que tenía el mismo aspecto que ella.

-Pues que lastima, hacen bonita pareja –Con este último comentario por parte de Luna todos en aquel salón se quedaron boquiabiertos y el ambiente se volvió tenso, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione –Pero bueno Hermy me iré a buscar a Ron que al parecer no ha llegado –Así Luna salió de la sala.

-Bien Granger, sé que te haría un enorme placer estar conmigo o ponerte el título de "novia oficial de Draco Malfoy" pero dudo mucho que eso vaya a pasar –en ese momento iban entrando Dumbledore que al parecer tuvo que tomar el tren debido a que en el encuentro con Harry se le había hecho tarde y aprovechó para ir con los prefectos y anunciar al premio anual cuando encontró algo mejor.

–Porque eres una asquerosa sangre sucia –Continuó Draco, pero en ese momento todos habían notado la presencia de Dumbledore menos Hermione y Draco que estaban muy interesados en ponerse a pelear

-Si, pues ni quien quiera ser tu novia, eres un narcisista, egocéntrico, presumido, egoísta…

-Amm… Hermione… creo que

-Ahora no Ernie, no dejare que Malfoy me ofenda, y dudo mucho que se atreva a responderme porque es un cobarde, es el increíble Hurón botador –Le dijo como Ron lo había llamado cuando Moody lo había convertido en un hurón –Si estuvieras en Hufflepuff serías una vergüenza, si estuvieras en Ravenclaw también porque dudo que sepas usar esa cabeza que tienes –Decía Hermione, esto le interesó bastante a Dumbledore –Si estuvieras en Gryffindor serías un fracasado por cobarde, solo en las serpientes te sientes como en casa –Esto último lo dijo con cierto recelo

-Me las pagaras sangre sucia…

-No creo que sea necesario Sr. Malfoy –La voz de Dumbledore hizo que tanto Hermione como Malfoy se asustaran y lo voltearan a ver –Más bien, creo que es interesante lo que acaba de decir la Srta. Granger, a decir verdad es una fantástica idea.

Hermione reconoció un brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore, a decir verdad sabía que tenía una loca, muy loca idea.

-No profesor, no quise decir eso, estoy muy avergonzada, no debí comportarme así –Hermione se sonrojó mucho, en verdad sabía que había actuado mal.

–¿Pero porque señorita Granger? si es estupendo, pero creo que mi idea debe esperar hasta la cena de bienvenida… lo que venía a decirles…¿Señorita Parkinson usted no es prefecta que hace aquí? –con esto Pansy se retiró de aquel salón circular lleno de sillones con una mesa en medio, en se momento iban entrando los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw, Ronald y Theodore Nott –Bien señorita Lovegood, señor Weasley, señor Nott y señorita Patil, como les iba diciendo a sus compañeros vengo a decir quién será el premio anual de este año… a decir verdad, habrá dos premios anuales, hubo un empate en sus calificaciones, me refiero a la señorita Granger y al señor Malfoy –Al decir esto, los dos mencionados se voltearon a verse con desprecio. Eso significaría que compartirían la torre de los premios anules.

Hermione no podía estar más molesta al parecer ese año no iba a ser el más bonito que haya tenido… Haciendo una gran rabieta, llegó al gran comedor donde el sombrero seleccionador canto su canción y dijo como todos los años que estuvieran unidos y así las fuerzas del mal no podrían con ellos.

-Bien ahora que los nuevos estudiantes ya tienen casa asignada quisiera dar un par de avisos –Dumbledore llamó la atención de los estudiantes y continuó- Les tengo que recordar que no pueden estar más allá de las 9 de la noche en el castillo, a esa hora tienen que estar en sus dormitorios, los prefectos que harán las rondas tienen derecho hasta las 10 , también les recuerdo que por sus méritos ganaran puntos y si rompen las reglas los perderán, al final del año se hará entrega de la copa de las casas, que la mejor casa gane.

-También les tengo que anunciar que este año tendremos dos premios anules la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy pero este año no se hará uso de la torre de premios anuales.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Hermione había oído mal?

-De hecho se me ocurrió una gran idea, para esto quiero pedir a la señorita Granger, al señor Weasley, a la señorita Parkinson, al señor Zabini, a la señorita Lovegood, al señor Boot, a la señorita Bones, y al señor Smith que se pongan de pie.

Esto era muy raro, Hermione y Ron se pusieron de pie al igual que las dos personas de cada casa que Dumbledore había elegido.

-Quiero señores y señoritas, que al decir esto me dejar terminar de hablar –Todos asintieron –Muy bien, decidí que ustedes intercambiaran de casas, es decir, cada uno de ustedes se ira, dormirá, estudiara y pasara el tiempo en otra casa –Al oír esto todos se miraron muy asustados pero dejaron que el profesor Dumbledore continuara –Al parecer necesitamos que valoren otra casa que no sea la suya que comprenda lo muy diferente que puede ser así que cuando les diga a que casa se van a ir ocuparan el lugar del compañero o compañera que sustituyan, y por favor lleven todas sus pertenecías ya que pasaran un trimestre completo en su nueva casa, pasando el trimestre vuelven a sus casas originales.

Y Dumbledore siguió con su terrible idea

-Los puntos que ganen o pierdan serán para su nueva casa, intercambiaran uniforme y andarán con los colores de sus nuevas casas lo único que no cambia es que van a las materias que escogieron y tomaran esas clases.

Conforme les vaya diciendo su nombre y su casa, se sentarán en la mesa de su casa correspondiente:

-Susan Bones, casa actual Hufflepuff, tu nueva casa será Ravenclaw

-Pansy Parkinson, casa actual Slytherin, tu nueva casa será Gryffindor

-Hermione Granger, casa actual Gryffindor tu nueva casa será Slytherin- En ese mismo momento Hermione quería desaparecer, incluso morir, sentía que sus piernas no le correspondían, vio por última vez a sus amigo y se despidió con la mano, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin donde ella se dio cuenta que no era muy bienvenida

-Luna Lovegood, casa actual Ravenclaw, tu nueva casa será Hufflepuff

-Blaise Zabini, casa actual Slytherin, tu nueva casa será Ravenclaw

-Terry Boot, casa actual Ravenclaw, tu nueva casa será Slytherin

-Ronald Weasley, casa actual Gryffindor, tu nueva casa será Hufflepuff

-Zacharias Smith, casa actual Hufflepuff tu nueva casa será Gryffindor

-Ahora quiero que todos sus uniformes se los den al señor o señorita que haya ocupado su lugar.

En ese momento todos estaban muy pálidos tanto los nombrados como los de las demás casa. Convivir con alguien que no les cayera bien no era precisamente lo que tenían planeado para su sexto año, algunos elfos domésticos llevaban las pertenencias de los seleccionados, Dobby llevaba las cosas de Hermione.

-Gracias Dobby –dijo Hermione agarrando sus cosas y buscando todos sus uniformes.

-No es nada señorita Hermione, Dobby le trajo sus cosas con mucho gusto.

Hermione se acercó a Pansy para darle todos sus uniformes y que Pansy le diera los suyos. Como ya lo esperaba Hermione, Parkinson la vio con asco pero tuvo que aceptar de mala gana porque estaba presente ante todos los profesores. Y aun con más asco, Pansy le entrego sus uniformes.

-Que quede claro Granger, los quemare después de que los uses, así que no te molestes en devolverlos.

Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de discutir en ese momento estaba muy triste para hacerlo y se fue a sentar a lado de Terry Boot su nuevo compañero que no era de Slytherin.

-Por ultimo, tengo que avisar que el nuevo jefe de casa de Slytherin será el profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn –Dijo el director. Los estudiantes le dieron un fuerte aplauso.

Al final de la comida el sonriente profesor Dumbledore Habló de nuevo –Prefectos vengan para que les den las claves de sus salas comunes, y después quiero que lleven a sus estudiantes de primer año a su sala común.

Draco y Hermione se acercaron a Slughorn, quien les dio la contraseña.

–Muy bien, su contraseña es Carpe Diem.

Hermione sabía lo que significaba Carpe Diem y definitivamente hoy no iba a aprovechar el día, era horrible tener que vivir con esas serpientes. Sabía que nunca debió de haber dicho eso, al parecer el castigo era para ella y para Malfoy, todo por abrir su bocota.

Acompañaron a los de primer año a las mazmorras pero justo cuando Hermione se había dignado a entrar.

-¿Qué habías dicho hace un rato Granger?.. ¡Ah sí!, serpientes rastreras, pues ahora me temo que eres una de ellas –Draco se acercó hasta poner su boca en el oído de Hermione haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento –Y créeme que no será agradable – Draco se apartó y le indicó que entraran a la sala común.

Hermione quedó impresionada, a pesar de que le doliera admitirlo era bastante agradable su sala común, estaba debajo de la tierra y sus ventanas daban hacia el lago negro, en ese momento Hermione vio pasar una aleta de sirena a toda velocidad, simplemente quedo maravillada, aunque no todo era bueno, en primer lugar, estaba rodeado de serpientes y ella era una leona, una leona que no pertenecía ahí. Otra cosa era que estaba demasiado oscuro y predominaba el color verde esmeralda y plata.

Sin decir más, Hermione subió al cuarto que Pansy compartía con las otras alumnas de sexto a instalarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 2**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia.**

Al subir las escaleras que la llevaban al cuarto de los premios anuales, encontró que no era muy diferente a los demás dormitorios, pues el profesor Slughorn le había dicho a ella y al otro premio anual que tenía que compartir un cuarto ya que la torre del premio anual no se iba a utilizar este año, por lo tanto, les acondicionaron un dormitorio para ellos dos dentro de la sala común de Slytherin. Solo había dos camas vacías y Hermione escogió la que estaba a lado de una ventana que también daba al lago negro, pero no hacia las profundidades, más bien se veía el horizonte del lago. Colocó su baúl debajo de su cama; empezaría a desempacar.

Se dio cuenta que tenía cajones debajo de su cama, lo cual no tenía el de Gryffindor, en el de los leones se encontraba un armario el cual lo dividían para poner su ropa, supuso que a las serpientes no les gustaba compartir.

Empezó por abrir su baúl el cual tenía un hechizo indetectable de expansión, en el lado izquierdo del baúl estaba la ropa de la chica y la empezó a sacar por montones, los colocaba encima de su cama, primero saco las camisas y blusas, después los pantalones y jeans, después toda la ropa interior, seguido de los abrigos y las chamarras y al final los nuevos uniforme que le había dado Pansy; en los cajones desdoblaba y volvía a doblar la ropa para acomodarla bien.

Si algo se podía decir de Hermione es que era una chica demasiado, tal vez exageradamente, ordenada.

Al terminar con todo, vio sus nuevos uniformes, suspiro, y guardó dos piezas, en total Pansy le había entregado tres juegos del uniforme que se conformaba por: la blusa de botones con el escudo de Slytherin, es suéter gris del colegio, igual con un escudo de Slytherin grabado, la falda gris, la corbata con líneas alternadas una gris y otra verde, una bufanda del mismo color que la corbata, un par de capas de invierno, y otras para verano, las calcetas blancas y los zapatos eran de ella, los había podido conservar, era lo único que quedaba del antiguo uniforme de Gryffindor.

Se puso el nuevo uniforme que le quedaba justo mas no apretado … a decir verdad le quedaba un poco suelto de las caderas y se le veía mal, con su varita lo modeló a su cuerpo y cuando se vio en el espejo esa no era Hermione.

Hermione usaba el uniforme más suelto y holgado y ahora con el de Slytherin se hacía notar su figura pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, solo se sintió triste y comenzó de nuevo a sacar cosas de su baúl.

En su mesita de noche había puesto un par de sus "cuadernos", al verlos se acordó de Ginny y como la había mirado al saber lo que le hacía a los pergaminos y suspiró pero esta vez sonrió, ella sabía que estar en Slytherin no significaría no hablarles, ¡los podía visitar! Y cuando salieran de paseo a Hogsmeade estaría con ellos, no todo estaba perdido.

Al lado de sus cuaderno coloco su perfume de vainilla que tanto le gustaba, tal vez muchas alumnas de Hogwarts le dijeran infantil por ese perfume tan suave pero ella los prefería así, después abrió los cajones de su mesita de noche y puso plumas, tinteros, pergaminos sueltos, libros, y en frasquitos metió los ingredientes que había comprado en el Boticario.

En el último cajón de su mesita de noche puso un poco del maquillaje que había traído, no era la gran cosa de hecho se basaba en polvos para la piel y un brillo labial transparente, a lado puso un hermoso cofre adornado de flores azules en el cual guardaba sus aretes y en otra cajita, casi igual pero con pequeñas nutrias grabadas y una H grabada en medio de la cajita, aun se acordaba cuando lo vio el año pasado en una tienda muggle de Londres, simplemente no se pudo aguantar el no comprarlo puesto que tenía nutrias y eso representaba el _patronus_ de Hermione, representaba su felicidad, ahí guardó los collares.

Encima de su cama puso su maletín de la escuela, y como la habitación seguía sola, decidió sacar un libro muggle y bajarse a la sala común a leer. No tenía ánimos de encontrarse con sus amigos, aún no.

Al bajar, algunos Slytherin la miraron con odio, mientras que otros simplemente se impresionaron, el uniforme de Hermione estaba muy pegado, pero ella no les hizo caso, simplemente agarró un lugar en un sillón de color verde, se sentó y subió sus pies con gracia de modo que quedaron pegados a ella. Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer.

Había pasado apenas una hora cuando noto que hace ya un rato un chico se había sentado junto de ella, lo volteo a ver y él también estaba leyendo sin darse cuenta de nada. El chico era guapo de cabello castaño, del mismo tono que el de Hermione, estaba un poco largo y despeinado, sus ojos eran café obscuros, su nariz era muy fina y graciosa, le quedaba perfecta a sus cara, por lo que vio Hermione era alto le sacaba por lo mínimo unos 10 centímetros de estatura y era delgado, pero ella nunca lo había visto. El extraño Slytherin se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y se volteó a verla.

-Hola Hermione Granger –Saludó. A la castaña le sorprendió que la saludara muy cordialmente y sin desprecio, ella esperara que le dijera "que me miras sangre sucia" pero no fue así.

-Hola… disculpa pero no me acuerdo si te conozco –Dijo tímidamente Hermione y eso hizo que el chico sonriera.

-Oh perdona mis modales entonces, me llamo Theodore Nott, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Theo –Le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para saludar a la chica.

-Entonces a mi puedes llamarme Hermione, mis amigos me llaman a veces Herms y Hermy pero a decir verdad me gusta más Herms – dijo esto mientras estrechaba la mano del chico.

-Muy bien Herms ¿Y qué estabas leyendo?

-Pues un libro muggle, que la verdad no creo que te interese.

-¿Enserio? Porque yo también leo un libro muggle, si te soy sincero, son muy buenos en la literatura

Este último comentario hizo que Hermione se sacara de onda, solo de pensarlo era una locura, un Slytherin que le gustaba leer libros muggles, que tratara tan bien a una sangre sucia y no cualquiera, sino Hermione, la amiga del elegido y la comadreja, como decía Malfoy… ¿Malfoy? Si, ahora que lo pensaba, a Theo nunca lo había visto junto de Malfoy y eso era a un más raro, pero algo en ella le decía que sería un buen amigo suyo.

-¿Qué libro lees Theo? – A decir verdad, nunca pensó que alguien leyera libros tan gruesos como el que tenía Theo, fácilmente le calculaba unas 200 páginas.

-Se llama "El perfume", cuando lo compré en la tienda de libros me dijeron que era muy famoso entre los muggles y tu Herms ¿Cuál lees?

-Ah, pues es un libro de literatura clásica escrito hace muchísimo tiempo, se llama la Ilíada y el que tú estás leyendo yo ya lo leí y me ha gustado mucho, de hecho tengo más libros muggles que por alguna razón los traje este año.

-Pues yo también tengo muchos libros en mi cuarto si quieres luego hacemos un intercambio de libros –Le dijo un sonriente Theodore

Hermione lo miró como si fuera la última luz en la obscuridad, con nadie había tenido una plática sobre libros y eso le gustaba.

Ambos agarraron sus correspondientes libros y se pusieron a leer hombro con hombro, y así, el cálido fuego de la chimenea y el único ruido del lago negro hicieron que el día de Hermione se convirtiera en un día muy bueno.

Draco iba bajando de su dormitorio, había terminado de empacar e imaginó que Granger estuviera sola llorando en un rincón de la habitación de los premio anuales, eso realmente le causaría una extrema felicidad, pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada, no le gusto ver a Granger leyendo a lado de Nott, como si fueran grandes amigos… eso le molestó mucho, pero él no sabía la razón por la cual le había molestado, o tal vez si la sabía, era porque había conseguido alguien que le hiciera caso.

-Vaya Granger, no contamines a Nott, el tan buen Slytherin que es.

Hermione y Theodore voltearon al mismo tiempo la cabeza para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz

-Draco, Herms no me contamina, más bien es una buena compañía –dijo Nott sonriendo

¿Herms? Acaso había oído bien, ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos esos dos? … eso le molestaba aún más he hizo que apretara mucho sus nudillos

-Ya Malfoy vete que estamos leyendo – dijo Hermione volteándose para leer

-De hecho Herms, yo me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer , nos vemos luego, adiós Draco – Y cordialmente se despidió de ambos chicos.

Draco se puso enfrente de la chica, se empezaba a molestar porque no le estuviera haciendo caso así que la agarró fuertemente sus muñecas y la jaló lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, puesto que Hermione no pesaba tanto.

-¡Malfoy! me lastimas –Dijo Hermione intentándose zafar del agarre del Slytherin

Pero entre más lucha, Draco más la apretaba, hasta que llegó el momento en que Hermione dejó de moverse por su propio bienestar.

-Así me gusta Granger, que buena chica eres – Al decir esto a Hermione, se le empezaban a poner los ojos vidriosos pero no iba a llorar enfrente de él.

Draco no había notado lo bien que se le veía el uniforme, con los colores de sus casa no se veía nada fea, de hecho pensó en una gran manera de avergonzarla. Así que agarro su muñeca y le paso el brazo alrededor del suyo sacándola de la sala común, la tenía agarrada como si la fuera a escoltar a un baile, la hizo caminar a lado de él por una parte del castillo hasta que vio lo que buscaba.

Hermione no sabía porque Malfoy estaba agarrando su brazo, y porque la estaba luciendo como un trofeo hasta que vio a Harry y a Ron y quisó desaparecer en ese momento.

-Por favor Malfoy…. Suéltame… aquí no –Se lo dijo la chica casi como un susurró.

-Oh no, pequeña y sucia Granger, hoy estas de suerte.

Hermione vio que sus amigos reían y cuando voltearon a verla no supieron que era su amiga.

-Malfoy –Dijo con cierto rencor el moreno de gafas – ¿Con otra de tus conquistas?

-De hecho si, San Potter, te presento a ti y a la comadreja a la nueva Slytherin Hermione Granger.

En ese momento ella alzó su cara y con sus ojos almendrados les pidió ayuda a sus amigos.

-¡Suéltala Malfoy!, que ella no quiere estar contigo –Ordenó Ron sacando su varita listo para atacar

-Deja que ella lo pida amablemente comadreja –Malfoy le sonrió de medio lado a Hermione

-¿Malfoy? …. ¿podrías? … por favor soltarme –Pidió Hermione haciendo un gran esfuerzo

-Ni quien quisiera estar contigo Granger -Dijo Dracoy aventándole contra Harry, en ese momento, Ron también la sujetó y Malfoy se retiró con ese paso aristocrático que tanto le molestaba a Hermione. No sabía por qué había aventado a Granger y por qué se enojó tanto que le dijera eso, si el mismo le había pedido que se lo pidiera… ¡eso era! Le molestó que le dijera que la soltara, pero que esperaba Malfoy ¿Qué se quedara con él?... este pensamiento molesto aún más a Draco y decidió dejar de pensar en la sangre sucia de Granger.

Ron y Harry la pusieron a un lado listos para atacar a Malfoy

-Por favor no, ya dejémoslo así- Suplicó Hermione y abrazó a sus dos amigos.

Pasearon un rato por la cabaña de Hagrid y cuando este vio a Hermione de verde le sorprendió mucho, creyó que nunca vería eso. Cuando se hizo un poco tarde se despidieron del semi-gigante agradeciendo él té y los pastelillos y fueron al gran comedor a comer algo.

Hermione y sus dos amigos se despidieron entrando en el gran comedor pues Hermione tenía que sentarse con las serpientes, se sentó a lado de Terry Boot y se sirvió un poco de comida.

-Hola Granger ¿Cómo ha estado tu día hoy? ¿Un poco loco no crees? – Terry le habló para hacer un poco la plática pues ambos no eran bienvenidos en el club de las serpientes y sabían que si entre ellos no se hablaban se quedarían solos.

-Bien Boot ¿Y tú? ¿Que tal tu día? ¿No extrañas tu sala común? –Cuestionó Hermione tomando un poco de zumo de naranja

-Si, la verdad es que si, porque en mi sala común hay una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw y atrás de ella una mini biblioteca que todos los alumnos van llenando año con año, es muy agradable ponerte a leer ahí, pero no está nada mal tener vista a las profundidades del lago negro ¿eh? –Dijo así sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione

En ese momento llegó Theo y se sentó a lado de Hermione.

-Si la verdad a mí me gustaría estar más en Ravenclaw –Agregó Theo sacando dos miradas de desconcierto, la de Terry y la de Hermione –Lo que me da curiosidad es ¿Por qué tu Herms no estás en Ravenclaw, si eres premio anual y muy inteligente?

A Terry también le interesaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación pero había tres personas que les enojaba el hecho de que Hermione estuviera hablando con esos dos chicos tan cordialmente una de esas personas era Malfoy que veía y vigilaba con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos que la ex leona hacia … o dejaba de hacer.

Las otras dos personas se encontraban al otro lado del gran comedor y eran unos Gryffindor.

-Mira Harry, fraterniza con el enemigo otra vez – Harry sabía que con el "otra vez" Ron se refería a Víctor Krum -Para mí que se hará muy amiga de esos Slytherin y nos traicionará

Ron hablaba como si Hermione se fuera a convertir en mortifago y eso era tan absurdo, era como decir que Umbridge y McGonagall eran las mejores amigas del mundo. Pero sabía que Ron extrañaba a Hermione y no lo culpaba de eso, el también extrañaba a su hermana.

-Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco sé porque estoy en Gryffindor y menos se porque ahora estoy en Slytherin –Rió un poco a carcajadas Hermione ante este comentario pero Draco también había escuchado su risa y le parecía tierna… aunque nunca lo aceptaría.

En ese momento entraron unas pocas lechuzas, una era dirigida a Hermione que se extrañó mucho al verla, pues casi nadie le mandaba correo mas que sus padres.

Al acariciar un poco a la lechuza y agarrar el paquete, lo abrió y Terry y Theodore se acercaron para ver que era.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho, ya que era hermoso, pero primeró agarro la carta que tenía encima y la empezó a leer.

"Querida Hermione

Tu padre y yo te hemos enviado este lindo collar, sé que no te gusta el color verde, pero me pareció que estaba hermoso, de hecho me enamore del collar en cuanto lo vi jajajaja, pero espero y te lo pongas todos los días y así lucirías un gema preciosa igual que tú lo eres.

P.D. te enviamos un par de barras de chocolates, no te los enviamos todos porque sabemos que te los podrías acabar en una hora, mejor disfrútalos.

Te quieren mamá y papá"

Hermione volvió a releer la carta una vez más y agarró el collar, la verdad si estaba muy bonito tenía una pequeña cadenita de plata muy fina y en medio había un pequeño triangulito que tenía el contorno de pequeños diamantitos en medio una pequeña bolita verde y en la punta del triángulo que apuntaba hacia abajo, estaba una esmeralda color verde agua en forma de gota rodeada por diamantitos muy pequeños y un adornado muy bonito de plata. Simplemente le encantó el regalo que le dieron sus papas, se apartó un poco el cabello y se puso su collar lucia hermoso.

A lado del collar, estaban las barras de chocolate, abrió una y les ofreció un poco a Theodore y Terry que aceptaron con gusto, el cacho que sobraba se lo iba a regalar a Luna, y la otra barra se la iba a repartir entre Ginny, Harry y Ron

Una vez que hubo terminado y estaba a punto de pararse, Luna con ahora el uniforme de Hufflepuff se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, Hermione, un poco desconcertada, también le dio un abrazo.

-Oh Hermione, que bueno que estés bien, pensé que los nargles te habían hecho algo malo –Tanto Hermione, como Terry y Theo se sorprendieron a al escuchar esto y dudaron de la salud mental de la chica.

-¿Qué son los nargles? –preguntó Theo

-Ah, pues veras Theodore Nott, son criaturas que se esconden en el muérdago de Navidad –Respondió Luna con cierto aire soñador

-Bien...yo creo que me voy, nos vemos luego Lovegood, Nott, Granger –Y así Terry hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y se retiró.

-Luna, oye, tengo algo para ti –Con esto Hermione buscó entre su capa y sacó el ultimo trozo de chocolate de la primera barra que abrió –Ten Luna, es chocolate Francés espero que te guste –y le dio el pedazo de chocolate

-Oh, gracias Hermione –Le agradeció la chica tomando el chocolate

-Sí, bueno yo también tengo que irme tengo que ir con McGonagall a escoger mis materias para los Éxtasis, nos vemos luego –Y con esto, Hermione se despidió y salió del gran comedor sin notar que detrás de ella iba un rubio.

-Nott ¿Quieres dar un paseo? no tengo cosas que hacer –Dijo Luna tímidamente

-Si… -apenas y Nott pudo formular estas dos letras, y ambos salieron de gran comedor.

Cuando Hermione iba de camino a buscar a la profesora McGonagall se encontró al que menos quería ver en ese momento y como de costumbre, la jaló y la apartó de cualquier alumno que los pudiera ver.

-Así que, Granger, tus nos metiste en el problema de… tener que aguantarte –Dijo con desprecio y arrastrando la palabra el ojigris.

-Pues créeme que no es de mi agrado pasar tanto tiempo contigo y menos compartir habitación contigo –dijo la castaña con cierto desprecio.

-Pues espero que solo llegues a ese cuarto a dormir pues no estoy dispuesto a pasar más tiempo contigo que el necesario.

-Pues entonces te ignorare por completo no vuelvas a esperar de mi ninguna palabra –Y dicho esto, Hermione se alejó de él dando grandes pasos.

Ella sabía que era imposible cumplir eso pues Malfoy molestaba demasiado, en especial a ella, pero haría todo lo posible por ignorarlo y evitarlo, simplemente ya estaba harta de como la trataba.

Al llegar con McGonagall le dijo cuales materias quería cursar y le dio su horario, como siempre, la felicito por ser tan responsable y escoger tantas materias; ella era su alumna estrella, la mejor que había tenido.

El día no paso con más acontecimientos importantes, cuando llegó la noche Hermione se dirigió a su dormitorio y como estaba muy cansada se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no estaba y se durmió.

Draco llegó a su nueva habitación molesto, pues el que Granger ahora le contestara y no se dejara de los insultos que Draco le dedicaba, le enojaba bastante pero cuando entró su habitación encontró que Granger ya estaba dormida y por inercia se acercó a mirarla, por alguna razón sonrió de medio lado y la tapó con una cobija.

Después de eso, Draco se fue a acostar sin pensar nada, sin formular ninguna palabra, solo se sintió feliz y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano porque era su primer día de clases, vaya que ya extrañaba sentarse en un salón, aprender cosas nuevas, pero lo que más extrañaba era poder hacer magia.

Vio que Malfoy seguía dormido y no lo quiso despertar porque de seguro la insultaría si hacia eso, agarró su ropa interior y su uniforme; Cuando iba a entrar en el baño volvió a echarle un vistazo a la cama de Malfoy, pero él seguía igual así que soltó un bufido y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Hermione se terminó de bañar, se vistió, se cepillo el cabello y decidió agarrárselo en una media coleta, se lavó los dientes y salió del baño sin darse cuenta que el Slytherin seguía dormido, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche donde tenía sus aretes y collares, y sacó un juego de aretes que combinara con el nuevo collar que le habían regalado sus padres, después se puso un poco de perfume, y revisó su horario para ver que materias tenia. Al poner sus respectivos útiles escolares tenía toda la intención de salir de la habitación pero decidió despertar a Malfoy, no quería que se le hiciera tarde al rubio para ir a clases y luego la culpara a ella.

Así que, con cierto sigilo, se acercó a su cama y le dijo con la voz un poco baja

-Malfoy, despiértate –Pero el rubio no se movió, por lo que le repitió la misma frase pero un poco más alta, pero tampoco paso nada, decidió sentarse en la orilla de la cama y con una mano sacudió al rubio.

-¡Ya Malfoy!, levántate que llegaras tarde –Esto pareció haber funcionado pero Draco se asustó que al levantarse tiro a Hermione de la cama; cuando se asomó para ver si se encontraba bien, lo único que hallo fue a una chica roja de la furia y sentada en el suelo

Hermione se paró, se sacudió un poco el uniforme y con paso firme y enojada se dirigió a la salida del cuarto pero no sin antes darse media vuelta y ver a un chico asustado mirándola.

-A la próxima vez levántate tu –le dijo una muy enojada Hermione y salió dando un gran portazo.

Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pues esa mañana tenía mucha hambre, una vez ahí, se sentó sola en la mesa de Slytherin, apartada de los demás pues quería evitarse ofensas y groserías. Casi cuando hubo acabado de comer vio que cierto rubio de ojos grises entró en el lugar y ella decidió salir para no encontrarse con el rubio y con el pretexto de ir a su primera clase que era encantamientos.

Su día no paso con gran interés, acabó las clases y antes de irse como era de costumbre a la biblioteca decidió pasar a comer algo, cuando se estaba sirviendo estofado, volteó a la mesa de Gryffindor, la verdad extrañaba mucho su casa, sus amigos, eran lo que más le dolían, no poder estar con ellos mientras comían y como no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos en el día, se sentía sola y triste.

En la biblioteca sacó varios pergaminos para hacer sus primeras tareas y empezó a escribir la tarea para pociones, aun recordaba la primera clase con Slughorn en la cual compartía con Malfoy, que había dejado de verla en toda la clase, ella sentía su mirada.

En esa clase también estaba Harry y Ron, eso le alegró un poco el día y más aún cuando el profesor les enseño la poción "Amortentia" Hermione explicó que era la poción de amor más poderosa, pero que no creaba amor de verdad solamente era obsesión. Al decir esto, las demás chicas se acercaron para verla y el profesor le pidió a Hermione que oliera a ver que olores detectaba. Lo más curioso es que según ella eran tres olores los que se podían detectar y si alguna persona poseía este olor era tu amor o simplemente detectaba tus gustos por ejemplo Hermione pudo oler vainilla que era el olor de ella, o de su perfume, Pergamino, el olor de los libros que leía con tanta emoción y el otro no lo pudo saber a ciencia cierta que era. La castaña estaba pensando y recordando ese olor que no pudo saber, que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado en frente de ella y la observaba con tanta atención.

Draco estaba observando a la castaña, tenía que saber que era tan importante para que no le pusiera atención, pensó en aplicar la legeremancia pues así se haría más fácil saber, sonrió de medio lado pero después tuvo una lucha interna pues una parte de él sabía que no era correcto… ¿Y desde cuando Draco Malfoy hacia lo correcto?.

Como era de esperarse, su lado malo ganó, y se adentró en la mente de la chica, que recordaba la clase de pociones y ese olor tan peculiar. Se contuvo de soltar una carcajada ¿Eso era lo que pensaba Granger?

-Vaya Granger… ¿Qué piensas con tanto… interés? –dijo Draco sonriendo para evitar reírse en su cara ahí mismo.

La voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró como estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras estaban en esa lucha visual empezó a guardar sus cosas sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, pues los ojos de la castaña seguían fijos en los grises del rubio.

Cuando menos se lo espero, Draco vio que Hermione se levantó y se fue de la biblioteca sin dirigirle la palabra, como había recordado Draco, Granger le había dicho que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Ella se arrepentiría por haber hecho eso, de eso se encargaría él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia.**

**Bien creo que en el capítulo anterior metí mucho de Draco y Hermione, ahora meteré un poco de los demás personajes espero les guste.**

**Si tienen alguna idea de cómo creen que debería llevar el curso de la historia háganmelo saber, me gustan las críticas constructivas y yo las tomare en cuenta :)**

**A partir de este capítulo lo escribiré con mi amiga, ambas vamos a continuar escribiendo.**

Si a Hermione no le iba tan bien, a Pansy tampoco, su primer día con los leones fue todo un desastre, pero no exactamente para ella, sin no para los Gryffindors, pues cuando ella entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y algunos de sus compañeros se subieron a su habitación molestos, pero ella no iba a dejar que la insultaran, más bien ella insultaría a diestra y siniestra, tenía un maléfico plan en mente.

Como su primera acción puso a Seamus y a Dean a subir su equipaje hasta su dormitorio que compartiría con Lavender y Parvati.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros? –Dijeron Seamus y Dean al unísono y un tanto molestos.

-Porque necesito a dos fuertes caballeros que ayuden a una débil dama –Pansy sabía que si se hacía la débil admiraba lo fuerte que eran los chicos, obtendría lo que quería y hasta más.

Dos sonrientes Gryffindors subieron mediante un hechizo de levitación el baúl de Pansy al dormitorio de las chicas, pues ellos habían aprendido a las malas que no podían subir a los dormitorios de las chicas porque las escaleras se transformaban en un tobogán.

Una vez que Pansy entró en su nueva habitación, vio que la mayoría de las camas estaban ocupadas, de las 5 solo sobraban 2, así que tomo una, para ser más exactos la que estaba a lado de la cama de Lavender, la cual estaba en su cama sentada con una sonriente Parvati leyendo "Corazón de bruja".

-Así que leen corazón de bruja, vaya creo que ustedes si tienen cerebro, no como la come libros de Hermione Granger.

Ante este comentario Lavender y Parvati sonrieron pues sabían que Hermione nunca leería ese tipo de revistas. En ese momento Pansy se acercó tomo la revista, y se sentó en medio de las dos chicas.

Casi todo el primer día las tres chicas se la pasaron leyendo revistas, las de Pansy, Parvati y Lavender, hacían los test de "¿Qué mago famoso es tu corazón?", también leyeron un par de artículos de moda y se comportaron como las mejores amigas que existieran.

Al poco rato, se pusieron a sacar esmaltes para las uñas muggle (claro solo Lavender y Parvati los traían), planchas mágicas para el cabello, maquillaje, perfumes, joyas, y mascarillas que se conseguían en una tienda de belleza mágica.

Primero, se pusieron una mascarilla para "abrir sus poros", después Parvati le pintó las uñas a Pansy, se peinaron, y en lo que esperaban que las mascarillas hicieran efecto, las tres chicas se sentaron en el suelo, una seguida de otra y se hicieron pedicura, llevaban quietas unos minutos.

Cuando Ginny iba a ver qué tal iban las cosas en la habitación de las chicas de sexto, se encontró ante una imagen muy traumante para ella, estaban Pansy, Parvati, Lavender sentadas en el suelo con los pies extendidos, los cuales tenían un tipo "separador de dedos" que ella había visto cuando los muggles se hacían pedicura se ponían esas cosas, estaban sacudiendo las manos para que se les secara el esmalte de uñas pero para Ginny no parecían más que unas aves muy tontas que no podían volar, después vio que en la cara tenían algo raro como una plasta de comida.

La pelirroja decidió cerrar la puerta y bajar a sentarse en el sillón rojo de su sala común.

-¿Qué paso Ginny?, ¿Pansy ya decidió matar a Parvati y Lavender? –Dijo Harry un tanto divertido.

-No Harry, algo mucho peor…. Parecían las mejores amigas… se estaban haciendo pedicura y manicura… y lo peor es que tenían una plasta de comida en la cara –dijo Ginny un poco traumatizada, pues nunca antes había visto aquello.

Harry se empezó a ahogar, cuando termino de toser, se empezó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta se cayó de donde estaba, le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

-Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia Potter –dijo Ginny muy molesta pues pensó que se burlaba e ella.

-Es que esa "plasta de comida" se llama mascarilla, pero lo que más me da risa, es que Pansy se lleve también con las "queridas amigas" de Hermione, ya me lo imaginaba… son tan opuestas –y Harry volvió a reír haciendo desaparecer expresión enfadada de la pelirroja.

-Ya lo creo, supongo que serán las únicas en Gryffindor que no extrañen a Herms- dijo Ginny esbozando una tímida risa que acompañó a la de Harry.

Los dos Gryffindor continuaron platicando y riendo un largo rato, Ginny disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Harry, no era porque Harry fuera el elegido ni porque fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano, simplemente se la pasaba muy a gusto con él y eso le agradaba bastante, le hacía sentir una calidez desconocida diferente a la que sentía cuando estaba con Hermione o sus hermanos, por un lado, esto la desconcertaba, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Sabes?, estaba algo triste por lo de Hermione pero me has levantado los ánimos, Gracias Ginny- Harry pasó de la risa a un semblante algo serio mirando a Ginny directamente a los ojos.

Se quedaron mirando segundos, segundos que para ellos, parecieron horas y que a su vez hicieron que se sonrojaran, finalmente Harry habló.

-Eh Ginny, yo…-

-Hola chicos- Y para su fortuna los interrumpió un sonido que resonó en toda la sala común, era Zacharias Smith arrastrando su equipaje, sonrió tímidamente pasando de largo y adentrándose en los dormitorios masculinos, a diferencia de Pansy, Zacharias fue bien recibido en su nueva casa temporal.

-Eh, suerte que no nos tocó otro Slytherin, bueno Harry, me voy a dormir, nos vemos- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja aún con nerviosismo.

Una vez que Ginny estuvo en su habitación se fue a su correspondiente cama, se sentía un poco frustrada pues llevaba años amando en secreto a Harry Potter, pero él no le correspondía, o al menos eso creía la pelirroja, pues el año pasado salió con Cho Chang, aun recordaba el dolor que le había provocado eso, y con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla se durmió.

Al día siguiente Ginny estaba buscando con desesperación a Hermione, tenía que hablar con alguien urgentemente y que mejor opción que Hermione que sabía la gran mayoría de sus secretos pero para su desgracia no la encontró. Al día siguiente mientras desayunaba vio entrar a Hermione en el Gran comedor, y sentarse con las serpientes.

-Pobrecita –dijo Ginny provocando un par de miradas desconcertadas.

-¿Pobrecita? –le preguntó su hermano Ron

-Si Ron, Hermione, pobrecita, estar sola en una casa donde la odian, debe ser algo muy… frustrante

-Pero al parecer ella es muy feliz –dijo Ron la última palabra con desprecio

-¿Feliz? –menciono Harry que acaba de llegar a sentarse con los leones

-Si Harry, al parecer Hermione está muy feliz con sus nuevos amiguitos, no viste hace unos dos días como estaba con ese tal Nott, y como se llevaba con Boot –Harry solo lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en la cara

-Pues yo creo que fue muy amable por parte de Nott estar con ella Ron –dijo Ginny empezándose a enojar

-¿Amable?, como ya les había dicho está con el enemigo –Ron no pensaba, como siempre, era el típico chico que le decías algo que no quería oír y no pensaba en lo que decía, siempre por hablar antes de pensar se metía en problemas

-¿Cómo quien, como Krum?, según no mal recuerdo, solo porque se fijó en Hermione y la invito antes que tú al baile de Navidad, ya era un enemigo que solo se juntaba con ella para sacarle información sobre Harry

Harry estaba viendo la situación solo como espectador, sin decir u opinar nada, solo pensaba en las palabras de los pelirrojos.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso Ginevra

-Yo creo que si entiendes Ronald, y bastante bien, estás celoso de que te haya remplazado… me pregunto quién serás tú, Nott o Boot –Este comentario de Ginny hizo que Ron se pusiera rojo, estaba del mismo tono que su cabello y no menciono nada más.

Ginny se paró muy enojada de la mesa y se dirigió a la de las serpientes, pues por más que estuviera enojada, necesitaba hablar con Hermione… le tocó el hombro y la castaña se volteó a ver quién era

-¿Herms podemos hablar antes de que empiecen las clases?

-Claro Ginny, vamos –Y agarró la mano de la Gryffindor y se fue con ella.

Una vez que salieron del castillo, se dirigieron a un árbol que estaba muy cerca de las orillas del lago negro, ambas chicas se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

...

Dumbledore estaba paseando por su oficina como siempre, agarró un montoncito de dulces de limón y acarició la cabeza de Fawks.

-Ya lo sé Fawks, necesito mostrarle a Harry los recuerdos que lo llevaran a su misión, mi fin está cerca y debo dejar las cosas en orden antes de morir –al decir esto Dumbledore se acercó a la ventana de su oficina, recorrió con la vista hasta que algo le llamó la atención a ese par de ojos azules.

-Vaya ¿Quién lo diría?, creí que nunca viviría para ver este momento –lo dijo al aire, más para sí mismo

Lo que Dumbledore había visto era a Ginny y Hermione sentadas bajo un árbol, platicando, pero eso no le llamo la atención, lo que la llamo fue que no solo estaba viendo a un par de chicas platicando, si no un uniforme verde y uno rojo juntos, a una Slytherin y una Gryffindor sin pelear… su plan si estaba funcionando, pero no tenía el objetivo de juntar casas, más bien el objetivo de esa idea era salvar a una persona de su destino, de un asesinato que no debería cometer.

-Bien Ginny ¿Qué pasa? –dijo la castaña mirándola a los ojos

-Pues hace un momento tuve una discusión con Ron –Ese comentario, en vez de preocupar a la castaña, la divirtió

-y… ¿Ahora porque? –dijo una muy divertida Hermione

-Pues por ti

-¿Por mí?

-Si, Ron dice que estas fraternizando con el enemigo, y le restregué en la cara lo de Krum

-¿Qué más paso?

-Pues con Ron nada más, pero la otra noche… estuve con Harry, platicando pero… -esto era difícil para Ginny –nos miramos, a los ojos, pero yo sé que no soy la chica que busca, y a parte yo… estoy empezando a salir con otro.

Hermione casi se atraganta con la noticia, pues sabía que Harry sentía algo por Ginny… y Ginny, pues ella era un caso especial, ya que desde que vio a Harry por primera vez se enamoró de él.

-¿Con quién?, como que sales con alguien –dijo Hermione aun sin creerse la noticia.

-Con Dean Thomas

-¿Dean?... ¿El Dean que comparte cuarto con Harry? –Hermione enserio no creía lo que estaba oyendo

-Sí, me pidió que saliéramos y le dije que sí

-Bueno Ginny, lo único que te puedo decir es que tú sabes lo que haces… perdóname tengo que ir a clases, me toca Pociones, luego platicamos ¿te parece?

-Si –contestó Ginny y se quedó pensativa mirando el lago. ¿Habrá sido lo correcto decirle que sí a Dean?

Hermione se dirigía con rapidez hacia su clase, aunque aún faltaban 10 minutos siempre le gustaba llegar temprano. El pasillo en el que caminaba estaba solitario pero la ojimiel no era la única caminando a través de este, pudo percatarse de unos pasos a pocos metros atrás de ella.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Malfoy? Te recuerdo que te dije que no te hablaría- dijo la castaña resoplando al detenerse.

-¿Qué Granger, crees que te estoy siguiendo?- dijo el rubio con su típica media sonrisa.

Hermione apretó los puños tratando de mantener su paciencia- Pues es evidente ¿no? Si tienes algún asunto que arreglar conmigo, que no creo, dímelo ya, porque tengo clase y no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa-.

Draco solo volvió a sonreír de nuevo para desgracia de Hermione, quien esperaba haberlo hecho enfadar con su comentario.

-Ay Granger, ya quisieras tener algún asunto que ver conmigo, yo creía que en tu cabeza de muggle cabría un poco más, como para saber que compartimos clase de Pociones.-replicó mientras levantaba la ceja.

-Claro que lo sé, solo que no entiendo porque estas tomando el camino largo, no te iras a desmayar por caminar un tramo un poco más extenso sin que tus sirvientes te lleven cargando- con esto, Hermione levantó la cabeza triunfante y regresó de camino a su clase. Sin embargo por dentro se sentía derrotada, por el cambio de casa y todos esos percances no recordaba que Malfoy también cursaba pociones.

Siguieron caminando a lo largo del pasillo sin dirigirse palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al salón que se encontraba vacío, cosa que no le sorprendió a Hermione, todavía faltaban unos 5 minutos y pociones no era una clase especialmente interesante para los estudiantes en Hogwarts gracias al mal genio del profesor Snape, pero ahora que Slughorn era quien daba las clases a la castaña le pareció la clase mucho más relajada, o al menos eso creía.

-Ya que tienes mucho para elegir procura sentarte lo más lejos posible de mí no quiero que la poción que vayamos a hacer se contamine- espetó Draco interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Hermione haciendo que su rostro se tornara de un intenso rojo que bien podría competir con el cabello de los Weasley.

-¡Malfoy serás un…!- gritó la exGryffindor al mismo tiempo que jalaba la corbata del Slytherin, sí que la había sacado de sus casillas.

-Entren todos, la clase está por comenzar- Ordenó Slughorn mientras entraba en el aula con un puñado de alumnos detrás de él- oh, veo que interrumpo algo, señores, si no tienen clase pueden retirarse a arreglar sus asuntos, en estos casos, están las habitaciones en su sala común…- con este último comentario del sonriente profesor, Hermione y Draco se separaron inmediatamente y todos los demás comenzaron a reírse, claro, excepto Harry y Ron que miraban con un semblante peligroso y amenazador a Malfoy.

Pasado esto todos tomaron asiento y el profesor Slughorn procedió a dar la clase-Bien, si pusieron atención recordarán que es esto-y sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido que parecía oro fundido, Slughorn habló antes de que Hermione pudiera levantar la mano-así es, Felix Felicis o Suerte liquida, quien logre preparar con éxito el filtro de muertos en vida, tendrá el honor de tenerla, esta poción es capaz de hacer caer a quien la beba en un profundo sueño y…-

-¡¿Como la que bebe Julieta para simular su muerte?!- interrumpió Lavender suspirando.

-eh.. si -contestó el profesor desconcertado- como les decía , este somnífero es complicado de preparar así que lo mejor será que la hagan por parejas…haber Harry tu puedes estar con tu amigo Wenby- señaló a Harry y Ron, los Gryffindor se dirigieron a su respectivo caldero- Usted señorita Granger con el señor Malfoy, ya que se llevan tan bien espero que hagan una poción exitosa…- estos a regañadientes se sentaron juntos Hermione enojada mordiéndose el labio inferior y Draco con su típica mueca, a pesar de su expresión muy adentro de él estaba agradecido de que le hubiera tocado con Granger.

-Todos los ingredientes ya están junto a sus calderos, el procedimiento se encuentra en la página 10 de su libro de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas. Ya pueden comenzar.

Hermione rendida volteó hacia Malfoy y empezó a hablarle con más calma

-Basta de juegos por ahora, empecemos de una vez y quiero que lo hagas bien

-jaja ¿Dándome ordenes Granger? No olvides quien tiene las mejores notas en pociones -contestó el ojigris orgulloso.

- Si claro, y tú no olvides que tus notas eran altas gracias a que Snape nos daba pociones, pero esta vez es diferente- replicó Hermione.

-Ya lo veremos… si tanto quieres que sea perfecta supongo que deseas la Felix Felicis, lo lamento pequeña sangre sucia, ni eso te dará suerte- El mismo se encargaría de eso.

La castaña conteniéndose saco aire y abrió su libro en la página 10, leyó rápidamente las instrucciones y lo cerró- Bien, debemos sacarle el jugo a 12 judías soporíferas y verterlo en el caldero y después..-

-Yo hago eso-dijo en rubio tomando el cuchillo que se encontraba al costado de las judías -no quiero que te cortes…y que tu sangre impura arruine el jugo

-Haz lo que quieras mientras lo hagas bien, yo cortaré las raíces de valeriana- Y así Hermione se volteó y comenzó a hacer lo dicho, en un minuto ya había cortado todas las raíces y las arrojó en el caldero.- ¿Malfoy? ya…

-¿¡Joder, de que está hecho esto!?- grito un desesperado Malfoy tratando de cortar una judía mientras esta salía volando de su cuchillo.

Harry escuchó el grito de Malfoy pues no estaba sentado muy lejos de ellos y decidió ayudarlos un poquito, pues en su "nuevo" libro de Pociones, que parecía más viejo que nuevo, decía que no había que cortarlas si no aplastarlas.

-Oye Herms –dijo Harry susurrando para que el profesor no lo escuchara

-¿Qué quieres Potter? –el semblante de Draco no era muy bueno pues estaba muy enojado de no poder cortar esas cosas que parecían pasas pero muy grandes.

-Pues yo solo venía a ayudar, pero veo que no la necesitan –dijo Harry como intentando convencer a los chicos.

Draco se puso a pensar, y solo por esta vez, solo hipotéticamente aceptaría la ayuda del cabeza rajada.

-Bueno Potter, hipotéticamente si no pudieras cortarla ¿Qué harías tú? –Cuando Draco dijo esto Hermione se acercó un poco más para oír a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno "Hermione" tienes que aplastarlas, no las cortes – y con esto Harry se retiró a su caldero

-No las vas a aplastar Malfoy, en el libro dice claramente cortar, si tanto te quejas mejor continua cortando las raíces de valeriana, pero recuerda que tienen que estar del tamaño justo.

La ojimiel no podía cortar todas las judías pues apenas llevaba 1 y le había costado mucho trabajo, al cortar tres se dijo que era suficiente jugo, continuaron haciendo la poción… Hermione acabó con su cabello encrestado.

-Lindo estilo Granger –dijo Draco con su media sonrisa– Podrías conquistar a cualquiera, te lo aseguro –y le guiño un ojo ocasionando que Hermione se enojara aún más.

Draco al cortar la valeriana lo hizo mal apropósito pues no quería que Granger ganara el Felix Felicis y claro él no lo necesitaba pues era Draco Malfoy.

-Tiempo –grito el profesor Slughorn –pasare a revisar su trabajo.

Primero se acercó al caldero de Draco y Hermione, pero su poción tenía un tono morado y eso significaba que no la habían hecho bien porque debía tener un color lila después y al moverla, un color transparente. Al último fue al caldero de Harry y Ron y quedo muy sorprendido.

-Perfecto, Harry, Perfecto –exclamó para que todo el salón lo escuchara –tenemos aquí el ganador de la Felix Felicis, veo que has heredado el don de las Pociones de tu madre, la querida Lily Potter.

Esto hizo que Hermione se enojara, pues ella siempre era mejor que Harry, y no le enojaba que a el Gryffindor le hubiera salido bien, como ella decía, cualquiera puede sacar una buena nota, lo curioso era que… ¡Claro! Ella no lo hizo bien puesto que estaba con Malfoy…. Malfoy, él debía de haberla arruinado.

Cuando salieron de la clase Hermione jaló al ojigris lejos de donde los pudieran escuchar.

-Vaya Granger, creo que te has decidido por algo bueno –ella sabía que se refería a sus amigos.

-No tonto, ¡Tú arruinaste la poción! –Draco se sorprendió pues él había jurado que no había sido visto por nadie, pero hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer mentir

-Temo decepcionarte sangre sucia, pero yo no he sido, por más de que quisiera, no arruine tu jodida poción –Dicho esto se retiró de Hermione como si le diera asco su contacto, pero muy, muy, bueno demasiado en el fondo había una vocecita que le decía todo lo contrario.

En cuanto salió Harry de pociones, siguió a sus otras dos clases, una vez que estuvo libre, se fue a su sala común, pues quería ver que más decía el libro del "príncipe mestizo" estuvo tan entretenido que cuando llego Ron no se dio cuenta hasta después de un buen rato.

-¿Qué hora es Harry? –pregunto el pelirrojo

-Faltan 5 minutos para la siete –dijo sin interés hasta que recordó -¡Faltan 5 minutos!

-Si Harry ya me lo dijiste, no hay necesidad de gritar –exagerando un poco Ron se tocó el oído.

-Perdona, pero me tengo que ir –guardo su libro de pociones en su maletín

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Dumbledore, me dijo que lo viera en su oficina a las 7

Una vez que Harry llego justo a tiempo a la oficina del director y este mismo lo hizo pasar.

-Bien Harry supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, pero te pediré que vengas mas seguido, vamos a llamarlas clases, pues tengo mucho que enseñarte –dijo el director sacando el pensadero.

-Si señor

Cuando Dumbledore le indico que metiera su cabeza en el recipiente, se aparecieron en un paisaje rural, donde había un hombre regordete, mientras el hombre caminaba ella iban con el hasta llegar en donde se dividía el camino en dos una parte decía "gran Hangleton, 8 kilómetros" y el camino por el que ellas se dirigía decía "pequeño Hangleton, 2 kilómetros".

Odgen, que así se llama el sujeto fue a la casa de los Gaunt donde después de un rato de discutir y que le recordaran que su presencia no era bien recibida, Sorvolo Gaunt le dijo que descendían del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin pues su hija Mérope tenía colgando de su cuello un grueso guardapelo con una S.

Por escuchar lo que decía el señor Odgen, lo había enviado el Ministerio de magia para acusar a Morfin de agresión a un muggle. Después de discutir los Gaunt hablaban en pársel.

-_Hermana –_susurró Morfin en pársel _–de cualquier modo no te habría querido a ti _

_-¿Cómo? –_dijo Sorvolo mirando primero a su hijo y después a su hija

_-Le gusta observar a ese muggle –_Explico Morfin con maldad_ –Siempre lo espía detrás el seto del jardín ¿verdad? Y anoche se asomó por su ventana para ver si había llegado a su casa_

_-¿Eso es cierto? –_Añadió Gaunt porque no podía creérselo _– ¿Mi única hija descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, sangre limpia, espiando a un asqueroso muggle?_

Mérope lo negó pero se había asustado pues se veía ante el semblante de su padre que no estaba nada contento, y luego su hermano Morfin que le había pegado en la cara a su Tom.

-¡Squib!, ¡Asquerosa traidora! –rugió Sorvolo perdiendo los estribos.

En ese momento Harry y Dumbledore salieron, el director le había indicado que eso era suficiente.

-Sorvolo era el abuelo de Voldemort, Harry, su hija Mérope y su hijo Morfin eran los últimos de los Gaunt y descendiente de Salazar Slytherin –le explico Dumbledore al ver que Harry seguía confundido.

-Así que Mérope… ¿era la madre de Voldemort, señor? –dijo Harry inclinándose hacia el pequeño sillón que se hallaba en la estancia.

-Si así es, también no sé si te diste cuenta pero, Tom Ryddle fue el padre de Voldemort, pero eso lo veremos la próxima vez que te vea, ya te puedes ir Harry –dijo Dumbledore dándose la vuelta para agarrar píldoras acidas.

-Gracias señor –dicho esto Harry se fue directo a la sala común de Gryffindor para terminar sus deberes.

….

Draco iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso, pasó de largo por la biblioteca, y como lo sospechaba, ahí estaba Granger leyendo sabrá Merlín que libro. El Slytherin resopló, ya habían pasado unas 3 horas desde pociones y seguía enojado o eso que estuviera sintiendo muy adentro de él, y eso le frustraba, no había sido su culpa, de igual manera solo Potter y Weasley habían sido los únicos en lograr hacer la poción… ¡exacto!, San Potty nunca habría podido hacer una poción perfecta y menos la comadreja pobretona, o bien hicieron trampa o era Slughorn que le dio chance solo por ser Harry Potter, el estúpido elegido; si, eso era lo que le enfadaba tanto, aun así el rubio no entendía porque yacía parado enfrente de la mesa de Granger, ¿En qué momento entró a la biblioteca?.

-¿Sintiéndote miserable Granger? -habló sarcásticamente- ¿Sabes? el mundo no se va acabar solo porque no hayas podido hacer bien una maldita poción -espetó acercándose hasta solo quedar a unos 20 centímetros de su rostro, ella lo miró incrédula levantando una ceja, con un tono bastante suave y casi susurrando le contestó.

-Malfoy, tu sabes bien que es tu culpa, nada habría salido mal si tu no hubieras estado ahí -Esto último hizo estremecer al rubio, pero Hermione no lo notó.

-Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí es tu amiguito Potter, vamos, tu como yo sabemos que él ni siquiera puede preparar una vil cura para forúnculos -con esto la castaña bajo su mirada hacía su libro con un semblante serio casi en susurros respondió.

-Sí, ya sé que Harry no es muy bueno en pociones y me parece muy extraño que haya hecho una tan complicada perfectamente-Se quedó pensando, se supone que Harry no iba a tomar pociones este año, ¿Tendría que ver algo Slughorn?, Hermione sacó aire lentamente- Independientemente de que Harry haya hecho bien el filtro o no, es tu culpa que nuestra poción no nos haya salido bien

-¡Oye! Tú fuiste la que no escuchó al cabeza rajada y la que empezó a gritonearme, si te hubieras comportado habría cortado bien la valeriana-. Gritó el Slytherin ya que la señora Pince no se encontraba por los alrededores.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-la ojimiel se levantó de su asiento de ira- ¡Eres un idiota Malfoy!, ahora Slughorn creerá que soy una incompetente, bajarán mis notas y no entraré a su club -Malfoy se quedó estupefacto, ¿No sabía lo que había hecho con la valeriana?.

-¡Cálmate ya, reina del drama!, ¡Potty fue el único en lograr la poción y voy a averiguar porqué!,¡Ya habrá más oportunidades de que protagonices en las clases como siempre!- Draco se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca- ¡Y sobre las malditas valerianas!…perdón- está última palabra, la que no creía que fuera a pronunciar alguna vez la dijo susurrando casi para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto una Hermione ya más calmada.

-Lo que escuchaste, no es mi culpa que estés sorda -Espetó retirándose definitivamente de la biblioteca.

La ojimiel puso los ojos en blanco, acaso había oído bien ¿Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el estúpido, elitista le había pedido disculpas?


	4. Chapter 4

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 4**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia **

**A mi amiga y a mí nos encantaría que dejaran más reviews pues nos motiva saber que le ha gustado o definitivamente no les ha gustado la historia.**

* * *

Theodore llegó a su sala común, y lo que vio fue su salvación, pues aún estaba muy confundido del día tan "loco" que había tenido.

-Hermione, eh… ¿Te puedo pedir un consejo? –Dijo Theo un poco sonrojado.

-Claro Theo, ¿De qué se trata? –Hermione dejó los deberes que estaba haciendo y le puso atención a Theo.

-Pues veras…

…...

El día en que Theo salió con Luna a caminar se dirigieron cerca del sauce boxeador.

-Bien Theodore, ¿Te había dicho alguna vez vi a un gnomo metiéndose a la casa de los gritos? –Dijo Luna señalando el Sauce Boxeador

-Pero, Luna, la casa de los gritos está en Hogsmeade –Dijo un poco confundido el chico

-Sí, pero también se puede llegar por ahí –Con esto señalo las raíces del sauce

-Si Luna… te creo –¿En verdad el chico le creía?, pues para ser sinceros no, pero no quería que la exRavenclaw se sintiera mal

-¡Oh! que bien que me creas, la mayoría de la gente no lo hace, y más cuando les digo que los nargles esconden mis pertenecías –Dijo Luna sonriendo como si encontrara divertido el comentario de Theo

-¿Nargles?... amm…¿no te has puesto a pensar que otros niños te esconden tus cosas? –Theo sabía que los de Slytherin le hacían ese tipo de broma a la "Lunática".

-No, tonterías, no hay gente tan mala como para hacer eso, los nargles tampoco son malos, pero les encanta jugar –Luna no creía que existiera el mal, más bien creía que tomaban caminos equivocados

-¿No piensas que yo soy malo? –dijo Theo, tenía que saber si la chica pensaba eso de el

-No, porque debía de pensarlo

-Pues porque voy en Slytherin

-No creo que esa sea buena razón, cada quien va en su casa por sus diferentes habilidades, no porque fuera bueno o malo -Esto hizo que Theo sonriera

-Bueno Luna, ¿quieres seguir caminando?

-Si Theo –Y le agarró de la mano para llevarlo a dar un paseo por el lago negro. Ante el contacto de la chica Theo se sonrojó mucho

-¿Sabías que las sirenas son las criaturas más hermosas que existen?

-Pero no son bonitas

-Pues para ellas los humanos somos unos seres muy feos, pero la apariencia física no es lo que importa –Luna consideraba a todas las criaturas existentes muy bonitas.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón

Volteando a ver al castillo Theo se preguntó que estarían haciendo los alumnos en esos momentos

-¿Qué crees que pase en Hogwarts?

-Pues de seguro Hermione y Draco han de estar enamorándose –Theo casi se atraganta ante el comentario, era tan ilógico como que Voldemort fuera a tomar un cerveza de mantequilla con Harry Potter.

Después de platicar sobre otras cosas Luna se despidió y volvió al castillo, durante unos días no se volvieron a encontrar pero Theo deseaba que se le apareciera "casualmente" por los pasillos.

…...

-¿Es normal que Luna diga tantas…. –No supo que decir si tonterías o…

-¿Incoherencias?, si Theo, es muy normal en ella –Hermione se paró y dejó a un Theo pensando, pero a la vez sonriente, pues Luna era una chica que quería conocer.

Terminada su conversación, se dirigieron al gran comedor sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin puesto que era la hora de cenar.

-¿Sabes?, dicen que Slughorn les dirá hoy a los alumnos que pertenecerán a su club de eminencias-dijo Theo suspirando –Me gustaría poder entrar…pero a juzgar por la clase pasada supongo que Harry Potter será el único miembro.

Hermione miró de reojo la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry no se encontraba ahí, ¿Tendría algo que ver con la clase de pociones?, sacudió la cabeza, no tenía que preocuparse por ello, ya le preguntaría después a Harry, ya que él siempre le contaba todo, bueno, casi todo.

-Si ya lo creo…a mí también me gustaría estar en su club -dijo la exGryffinor igualmente suspirando.

-Vaya Granger, ahora ya le contagiaste tu dramatismo a Nott -Dijo Malfoy mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña, esta no tuvo que voltear para saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz-Ya te dije que solo es una clase, lo que paso con Potter fue pura coincidencia-.

-¿Dramatismo?-interrumpió Theo riéndose –bueno Draco, no creo que seamos los únicos, ¿ya te viste a ti?, en verdad luces muy mal-.

Hermione volteó a ver al ojigris ante el comentario del Slytherin, tenía razón, se veía mal, estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y eso ya era mucho decir, después de todo su piel era en extremo blanca, su cabello estaba despeinado y sucio, sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado…¿Malfoy llorando?, debía ser una broma. Y nuevamente una voz detrás de ella los interrumpió.

-Buenas noches señores, espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante de nuevo- dijo Slughorn guiñando hacia Hermione y al desarreglado Draco, quienes le sonrieron furiosos-Pero vengo a darles una noticia importante, señorita Granger, señor Nott, les informo que han sido aceptados en mi club de eminencias -Ante esto, los tres Slytherin lo miraron sorprendidos, y los nuevos miembros del club solo lograron articular dos palabras.

-Gracias Señor...

Horace Slughorn sonrió y se volvió para regresar a la mesa de profesores, sin embargo la voz de un intelectual Malfoy habló.

-Señor, me parece que ha cometido un error y no lo culpo, pero se le ha olvidado mencionarme como nuevo miembro de su honorable club.

-Me temo que no hay error alguno señor Malfoy, solo Nott y Granger fueron elegidos

-Pero señor, mis notas son perfectas y aún más en pociones-Replicó el rubio comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Lo sé, pero solo puedo tener un cierto número de miembros y sus talentos no superan a los de Granger, Nott, Harry, Zabini e incluso Longbottom -Espetó el anciano aún con su sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Draco, había algo muy extraño, de Nott y la sangre sucia podía creérselo ¿¡pero San Potty, Blaise y el squib de Longbottom mejores que él en pociones ¡? , debía ser una broma, pero deseaba estar en el club así que decidió calmarse -Señor…usted debe recordar a Abraxas Malfoy ¿no? Era mi abuelo y él me habló mucho de usted, dijo que eran muy buenos amigos, por ello yo a usted señor, lo estimo mucho, de verdad que sería una lástima para él y para mí no poder pertenecer a su honorable club.

-Ciertamente lo recuerdo muy bien, pero eso Señor Malfoy, no justifica que usted sea igual a él -Slughorn volvió a sonreír y se retiró, por supuesto no lo había dicho con intensiones ofensivas, pero claro que Draco creyó lo contrario.

-Ya verá si me parezco a él o no, ¡mi padre se enterará de esto!-Gritó el Slytherin mientras el profesor de pociones se dirigía de nuevo a su mesa, al no haber volteado, Draco se enfadó aún más y se sentó de nuevo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo muecas hacia la mesa de profesores.

Hermione comenzó a reir como nunca lo había hecho –Jajajaja ¿Vez Malfoy?, por eso no puedes estar en el club, sigues siendo un niñato de papá -¡Sí! Había ganado, Malfoy tenía su merecido.

-Pero Draco, ¿tu padre?, sabes que no puedes enviar cartas a Ask…-Pero Nott se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de Herms y Draco había palidecido aún más y sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos- Lo siento…no debí

-No lo sientas Nott -dijo mientras se levantaba de nuevo y se retiraba de la mesa para dirigirse a la entrada del gran comedor.

-¿Su padre está en Azkaban? –Preguntó Hermione muy extrañada.

-… No creo que deba decírtelo, pero si… aunque debes recordar que… -En ese momento Hermione se paró y se dirigió corriendo por donde Malfoy había salido.

-¡Espera Malfoy! –Gritó una muy preocupada Hermione

-¿Ahora que quieres Granger? ¿No crees que es demasiado humillante para mí que una sangre sucia sepa algo así? –Preguntó Draco escupiéndolo con todo el odio que poseía. Hermione no lo culpaba, pues debía estar sufriendo mucho, así que con un poco de miedo, le agarró el hombro al ojigris.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, no se apartó ni le gritó que su contacto le daba asco y tal vez y en ese momento necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara.

-No te voy a contar si es lo que quieres Granger –Dijo después de un rato

-Ya lo sé –Vaciló Hermione– No tienes que decir nada si no quieres.

Al escuchar esto Draco se molestó mucho, ya que le molestaba que le viera tan vulnerable, pero no dijo nada.

Hermione sin saber muy bien que hacer le tomó la mano y le apretó… viendo que el rubio no reaccionaba lo jaló y se lo llevó a la sala de Slytherin, una vez que estuvieron en su habitación Hermione se sentó a lado de él y rompió el silencio tan tenso que había.

-Draco, lo siento yo no lo sabía –dijo Hermione sin saber muy bien que decir.

¿Draco?, le había dicho por su nombre y eso le hacía sentirse ¿feliz?, pero también había algo en esa simple frase que le molestaba

-No necesito de tu compasión Granger –Dijo alejándose un poco de la chica

-No es compasión, ¿Qué te parece si solo por este momento dejamos de ser enemigos?

-Creo…creo que está bien, pero con que le digas a alguien Granger, lo lamentaras.

-Está bien, entonces...¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones Granger –Dijo Draco orgulloso de su comentario –Por más necesitado que este, no te diría así

-Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo –Soltó un bufido mientras cruzaba los brazos

Estando un rato en silencio sin decir nada, pero sabiendo que ahí estaban, solo por ese pequeño momento, juntos y apoyándose.

-Granger –dijo el ojigris para romper el silencio– ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que hacer algo muy malo sin otra alternativa más que hacerlo o morir?

Esto dejo incrédula a la ojimiel, pues esperaba que la insultara, o que presumiera de algo o Merlín sabe qué cosa, menos que le preguntara algo que ella ni siquiera sabía la respuesta.

Después de analizarlo unos minutos respondió:

-Pues no lo sé Malfoy, yo creo que es depende de la situación si se trata sobre la escuela y hacer trampa en un examen… -aquello sonó muy tonto, Hermione se recriminó por haber dicho eso, ya que por hacer trampa en un examen no moriría

Draco sonrió ligeramente de lado ante el comentario de la castaña, pues sabía que era muy inocente y su más grande pecado sería hacer trampa en un examen.

Hermione vio la sonrisa de Malfoy y se empezó a reír

-¿De qué te ríes? –Draco esperaba que le reclamara por haber sonreído ante su comentario, pero no que se riera.

-Pues dije algo muy tonto ¿No crees? –Y así ambos empezaron a reír, como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

¿Quién los viera así? parecían los mejores amigos del mundo y eso era muy sorprendente, porque se suponía que eran enemigos jurados pero ahora no, el plan de Dumbledore iba a la mitad, él quería aún más.

-Pero Granger, tengo miedo –Esto desarmó completamente a Hermione

-¿Miedo?, ¿miedo de que? –preguntó con demasiada curiosidad la castaña

-Pues miedo a cometer un error y… morir

-¿Morir?, Malfoy tu no vas a morir ¿Por qué morirías?

-No te lo puedo decir, pero te agradecería que me dijeras que prefieres tú, ¿Completar una misión y morir a manos de una persona buena, o no completarla y morir de la manera más cruel?

-Pues no lo sé, de las dos maneras morirías, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Hermione se estaba asustando pues sabía que no le gustaría lo que viniera

-No sé si...no sé si pueda decírtelo

-No te aseguro si me enojare o no, pero te puedo escuchar y si quieres te puedo prometer no decírselo a nadie –dijo Hermione con la más sincera sonrisa que tenía.

-Pues, Granger, yo… yo

Hermione escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo mágico

-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, me ha impuesto una misión, como un castigo por culpa de mi padre

-¿Qué misión, qué castigo? –Preguntó Hermione un poco asustada

-No te pido que me comprendas, solo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, eres la única persona a la que se lo he dicho

-Te lo prometo –Hermione no sabía si sentirse alagada o asustada pues lo que venía aseguraba por el viejo Merlín que no iba a ser nada bueno

-Me pidió que matara a alguien, pero si lo intento, sé que moriré en el intento, el castigo era ese –Draco notó que Hermione lo miraba atentamente– Mi padre me contó que estuvieron tú y el E.D. en el departamento de misterios ese día en que tu querida comadreja nos dio pastillas vomitivas, me contó que peleaste muy bien para ser una sangre…. –Draco no podía decir esa palabra, no sabía los motivos pero no podía pronunciarla, no ahora que ella era la única persona en la que le confiaría su secreto –Bueno tu sabes, me sorprende que le hayan ganado a unos mortífagos –Opinó con mucho orgullo.

Hermione no sabía si llorar de la felicidad porque sabía que Draco dijo orgulloso eso último

-El punto es que el señor tenebroso quería la profecía de Potter, y a mi padre se le cayó y la rompió, por eso lo castigo… lo castigo con mi misión, él sabía que no sería capaz de cumplirla y terminaría muerto en el intento.

-Sé que no me vas a decir a quien tienes que matar, espero que no sea Harry –Dijo muy asustada y nerviosa, le temblaban las manos –Pero dime algo ¿eres uno de ellos?

-No es a Potty si te lo preguntas, pero, creo que debo serte sincero en una cosa –Agachó la cabeza como arrepentido, pues sabía que Hermione se decepcionaría de el– Si, soy un mortifago –Ante esto Hermione quería ponerse a llorar y salir corriendo pero vio que Draco se arremangaba su suéter, y… ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa.

Hermione estaba en shock, pues no sabía qué hacer, se acercó un poco, la miró de cerca y cuando por fin se animó, la tocó, acariciaba con el pulgar toda la marca.

Este gesto le molestó a Draco pues se sentía aún más avergonzado de ser un mortifago así que agarró a Hermione por la muñeca muy fuerte hasta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Hermione empezó a llorar, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y eso fue la "gota que derramo el vaso" a Draco le dolió mucho verla así.

-¡No llores Granger! –Exclamó Gritando lo más que podía, pues estaba molesto con la castaña por mostrarse tan vulnerable hacia el– ¡Hazte un favor y lárgate de aquí!

Dicho esto, la azotó contra la pared, ella al golpearse contra esta, cayó automáticamente ya que fue con demasiada fuerza.

La exGryffindor estaba tirada en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se tocó un poco y no tenía nada pero le dolía mucho, miró por última vez a Draco y salió corriendo de ahí, asustada, avergonzada, enojada, ni ella misma sabía cuál era la emoción que dominaba su cuerpo en ese momento.

…...

Hermione se encontraba en un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras, ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con Draco y no se habían dirigido palabra alguna desde ese entonces, no era que él la estuviera ignorando o le hubiera dejado de hablar, si es que se le podría llamar hablar; era que ella misma lo estaba evitando, se sentaba lo más lejos posible de él en las clases y trataba de llegar temprano a su habitación para dormirse lo más pronto posible y no encontrárselo, no se debía a que ahora sabía que él era un mortifago y le tuviera miedo, sino porque sentía una profunda tristeza por él, de alguna forma sentía estar en su misma situación, estaba al tanto que no era su culpa, sin embargo, no sabía que decir o hacer para que se sintiera mejor y por ello lo evitaba, en ese momento estaba melancólica, triste y a la vez enojada y frustrada por no poder hablar con el Slytherin...

-Oye Granger-dijo una voz a lo lejos junto con unos pasos que cada segundo se escuchaban más cerca, la castaña, muy profundamente deseando que fuera Draco, volteó hacia el llamado, era Blaise Zabini, con su típico semblante serio y superior muy parecido al de Malfoy y su uniforme de Ravenclaw impecable...¿Ravenclaw?. La ojimiel recordó que a él también había sido transferido de casa, ya se le había hecho raro no verlo en la sala común de Slytherin con Draco o Theo.

-Eh...hola Zabini, ¿Se te ofrece algo? -Respondió con desgana mientras se acercaba el exSlytherin hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-Nada de ti por supuesto -dijo el moreno ofendido y le extendió la mano que contenía una pequeña tarjeta.

-Y... ¿Qué es eso? -Blaise pareció desesperarse ante la duda de la castaña.

-Pues obviamente el pase para la cena de Slughorn sabelotodo, será hoy a las ocho y es semiformal -respondió rápidamente.

-Ah, claro, gracias -susurró Hermione a secas.

-Sí, Si, como sea -Y Blaise le fue alejando con indiferencia.

.…...

Una hora antes, Hermione ya se encontraba arreglándose para la reunión del club, no sabía si ponerse una falda larga o una arriba de las rodillas, finalmente optó por esta última ya que la larga era muy llamativa, se puso la blusa blanca que le había enviado su madre, algo "abierta" para su gusto y un delgado suéter rosa que se abotonaba resaltando el escote, finalmente unas zapatillas con tacones muy poco pronunciados y su perfume con olor a vainilla.

Medio satisfecha, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación agarró el picaporte, pero este se giró solo dejando entrar a un Draco de ojos rojos.

Al rubio lo invadió un dulce olor a vainilla y se percató de la apariencia de Hermione, la observó de pies a cabeza hasta toparse con sus labios, que se entreabrieron a punto de hablar , Draco empezó sentir calor, el cual fue descendiendo rápidamente hasta su entrepierna; se volteó y antes de que esos labios color rosa pudieran articular palabra alguna, rápidamente caminó hacia el baño y cerró de un portazo, ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando Granger?, ¿Por qué se vestía así de repente?

Hermione solo resopló tristemente y se dirigió a su reunión pendiente.

La reunión del club de eminencias comenzó con varios estudiantes nerviosos siendo interrogados minuciosamente por Horace Slughorn, quien fue tomando confianza, por así decirlo, en cada uno de sus nuevos miembros.

-Y Cormac, ¿Cómo está tu tío Tiberius?- Preguntó el profesor a Cormac McLaggen mientras comían ya el postre.

-Muy bien señor, le manda saludos-respondió el Gryffindor mientras mordía salvajemente un pedazo de fresa de su helado.

-Espléndido, sigue como siempre en el ministerio ¿cierto?

-Claro, ¿Olvidé mencionarle que ya lo han promovido? -Dijo Cormac- Tal vez pronto ascienda a ministro de magia -Presumió guiñándole a Hermione, nadie noto el gesto concentrándose en sus aperitivos, mas que el anciano profesor, quien se volvió con interés hacia la castaña.

-Señorita Granger, sus padres son muggles ¿no? -Sonrió Slughorn- Deben ser brillantes al igual que usted ¿Qué es lo que hacen?.

-Eh...pues son dentistas, ellos -La castaña estaba tan ida que apenas pudo procesar las palabras del profesor y contestar decentemente.

-Eso es impresionante Granger -Interrumpió un sonriente Cormac- Debes estar muy orgullosa de ellos, y por cierto, ¿Qué es un dentista?

Todos miraron curiosos a Hermione preguntándose lo mismo que McLaggen, excepto Harry que reía para sus adentros ante la mirada de sus compañeros. Pues en el mundo muggle un dentista era una profesión muy común, que hasta un niño de 5 años sabia que era un dentista.

-Ah...es una especie de doctor, como un medimago, que cuida los dientes de las personas -Dijo algo confundida Hermione, pues nunca había explicado que era un dentista.

-¿Y eso se considera un oficio peligroso? -Preguntó el interesado profesor.

-Eh no...Bueno, eso creo… Una vez papá -La voz de la castaña fue interrumpida por Blaise Zabini, ya no soportaba más que una sangre sucia le estuviera robando el protagonismo, él príncipe de Slytherin no se encontraba presente, por ello, era para Blaise, la oportunidad perfecta para destacarse ante el nuevo jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

-Señor, lo había olvidado, mi madre le envía sus saludos -Espetó captando la atención de Slughorn como él había planeado- Dice que le agrada mucho su compañía y que espera verlo pronto.

-Oh con mucho gusto, tu madre es una encantadora mujer -Declaró el profesor mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

-Vaya, no le conocía ese lado a Slughorn –Susurrando dijo Neville a Harry, quien sonrió mañosamente ante el comentario mientras Zabini hablaba de nuevo.

-Si ella ha…-Pero de nuevo le fue robado el protagonismo, por una bella pelirroja que apenas acababa de llegar.

Al percatarse de Ginny, Harry se levantó inmediatamente, ignoraba porque había hecho aquello, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada a su alrededor, ni las miradas extrañadas de los miembros del club, ni que su traje se había manchado de helado, nada, solo la pelirroja de ojos llorosos.

Hermione, por primera vez había olvidado a Malfoy y corrió a donde Ginny. Todos mirarón que a la castaña se acercó a toda velocidad hacia la pelirroja

-Herms, no la taclees –Dijo un poco asustado Harry al ver como Hermione se dirigía hacia Ginny

Todos miraron confusos hacia el niño que vivió, pues no sabían que significaba esa palabra, al percatarse, Harry se volvió a sentar

-La palabra "taclear" se usa en un deporte muggle y… -Lo intentó explicar Harry pero se dio cuenta que seguían con la misma confusión que al principio y se dio por vencido– ¡Olvídenlo!

-Señor, si me disculpa, llevaré a Ginny al tocador –dijo con toda cortesía Hermione– No nos tardamos.

-Si señorita Granger, pero apresúrense que traeré unos bocadillos más –dijo un muy sonriente Slughorn. Antes de salir, la ojimiel escuchó decir a Slughorn –Harry, muchacho, tu mamá tenía un don especial para las pociones….

Una vez en el baño, Hermione abrazó a Ginny y esto hizo que la pelirroja llorara aún más

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?, y no me digas que nada, porque solamente mira como estás –Cruzándose de brazos lo dijo la castaña, pues era su típica expresión de cuando estaba enojada o algo no le parecía.

-Pues lo que pasa Herms es que me peleé con Dean… otra vez –Esto hizo que la exGryffindor se sintiera triste, ya que se daba cuenta que su amiga no era feliz a lado de Dean.

-Ginny, te preguntare algo y no quiero que te ofendas pero ¿Por qué sigues con él si no eres feliz? –El comentario hizo reflexionar a la Gryffindor, Hermione tenía razón.

-No sé porque sigo con él, pero quiero terminar con el de una manera tranquila,no quiero ser insensible ni grosera, pero no puedo esperar mucho tiempo.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo haces cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade de paseo?

-¡Si!, iremos a las tres escobas y ahí le diré lo que siento

Hermione volvió a abrazar a Ginny, transmitiéndole que no estaba sola y que la tenía a ella.

-Vaya, por lo que veo hay muchos estudiantes llorando –Resonó una voz que Hermione conocía muy bien y no le agrada, pues sus cambios de humor eran… extraños.

-¿Por qué dices eso Myrtle? –Cuestionó extrañada. La castaña no entendía por qué decía eso

-Pues hay un chico, muy sensible, que se va a llorar a los baños –Dijo Myrtle con una voz muy melosa y soñadora

-¿A sí?, y ¿Quién es Myrtle?

-¡No te lo diré!, iras a robarme a mi nuevo amigo, ¡Yo te conozco Hermione Granger!, ¡también me robaste a mi Harry! –Sus gritos se podrían haber escuchado en todo el castillo.

-Bien no me lo digas, no me interesa –Hermione bufó y cogió a Ginny de la mano –Vamos Ginny, tenemos que ir con Slughorn –Agarró su varita y le aplicó un hechizo en la cara para que su maquillaje estuviera como si nada de lagrimas hubieran pasado por el.

Una vez que regresaron a la fiesta, se sentaron las dos chicas junto a Harry, una a cada lado.

La cena de Slughorn fue un tanto agradable después para Hermione, puesto que no sabía tantas cosas de sus compañeros, lo único malo fueron las insinuaciones de Cormac pues él creía que se veía sexy insinuándole cosas a la castaña, pero para sus ojos de color miel se veía como un completo estúpido sin cerebro, aun no entendía como es que Slughorn lo había invitado a sus club de las eminencias.

Una vez que Hermione regresó a su habitación pidió con todas sus fuerzas a Merlín que Malfoy estuviera dormido. Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y el rubio estaba en su cama durmiendo, o al menos eso creía Hermione pues Draco estaba solo con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione se fue al baño para arreglarse para dormir, a ella no le gustaban los camisones y siempre se ponía un pantalón a rayas con los colores rosa, gris, negro y blanco intercalados, se ponía una camiseta gris que no le quedaba justa pero tampoco enorme, esa camiseta tenía en medio un estampado del logo de Gryffindor, a pesar de que ella hubiera cambiando sus colores… bueno ella no, el chiflado de Dumbledore se los hubiera cambiando, la castaña seguía siendo rojo y dorado, valiente y con coraje, seguía siendo un león.


	5. Chapter 5

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 5**

**Hola! Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que motivan!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia**

* * *

Aquel fin de semana en Hogwarts amaneció más frío de lo normal, frío que indicaba el comienzo del invierno. Pansy abrió los ojos de golpe y se estremeció por el helado clima, aunque ya había entablado "amistad" con Parvati y Lavender, aún no se había acostumbrado a su nueva casa, extrañaba su cama, en la que dormía ahora era mucho más pequeña e incómoda que la de su sala común en Slytherin, extrañaba el color verde esmeralda de su uniforme, extrañaba a sus anteriores compañeras, con las dos Gryffindor no se la pasaba tan mal pero para el gusto de la exSlytherin eran algo irritantes y no hacían lo que ella quería, extrañaba darle órdenes a los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, y extrañaba a Draco...Pansy suspiró. El no le había hecho caso últimamente, incluso antes del intercambio de casas, ya se comportaba distante, como si hubiera cambiado completamente...la morena sacudió la cabeza, todo era gracias a la sangre sucia de Granger por culpa de esa estúpida insufrible le habían arrebatado a Draco.

La malhumorada Pansy bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios para encontrarse a la mayoría de los Gryffindor ansiosos y sonrientes, genial..., la chica esbozo una forzada sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el estudiante más cercano.

-Oye Longbottom, ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? -Expresó con sarcasmo- Oh! , ¿Acaso Potter ya decidió tirarse de un precipicio?

Neville sacó aire lentamente, ¿Para qué molestarse?, después de todo era una Slytherin, era un comentario típico de las serpientes. -No, Lo siento, hoy es fin de semana en Hogsmeade -Respondió a secas.

El rostro de la chica cambió ¿Hogsmeade?, nadie le había dicho, bufó, de seguro esas tontas Gryffindor se lo ocultaron y así poder ir a comprar maquillaje solo para ellas mismas, la exSlytherin se sintió traicionada pero había un lado bueno, podría ir a Hogsmeade, ver a Draco, a Daphne, a Astoria e incluso a Blaise y a Crabbe y Goyle, todo sería como antes. La morena checó la hora, para su desgracia ya eran las 12, de seguro sus amigos ya estaban ahí, luego recordó al Gryffindor que se encontraba frente a ella, sonrió para sus adentros y optó por la misma estrategia que anteriormente uso con Finnigan y Thomas.

-Oye Long...Neville -Susurró al castaño mostrando su expresión ya bien ensayada de cachorro desalmado- Nadie me dijo antes lo de Hogsmeade, gracias...

-Como sea -Neville se hubiera volteado si la serpiente no lo hubiera sujetado del brazo.

-¿Sabes? Yo de verdad quiero ir a Hogsmeade pero mis amigas me abandonaron... Sería muy peligroso que una chica como yo fuera sola...-Pansy se iba acercando cada vez más hacia el Gryffindor- ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos y de paso me ayudas con mis cosas?

El chico se acercó aún más hasta quedar tan cerca que sus narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse y respondió severamente con un simple y directo...-No

Pansy abrió la boca desconcertada, definitivamente no vio esa respuesta venir- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué No?! -chilló indignada.

-Porque…Parkinson, eres una serpiente, bien puedes ir sola a Hogsmeade y nadie se interesaría en acercarse a ti, además yo voy con Seamus, así que si me disculpas -victorioso, Neville salió de la sala común. En años anteriores ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a mirar a un Slytherin a los ojos y menos dirigirle la palabra de aquel modo... él había cambiado..., el ataque de los mortifagos en el año anterior había hecho surgir al exterior su valentía y confianza interior, ahora era más parecido a un...Gryffindor.

...

Pansy llegó sola a Hogsmeade, entró en Las Tres Escobas y ahí estaba de nuevo...Longbottom... ¿Qué pasó con él? A la morena sí que le había impactado su nueva actitud que hasta pudo jurar que era un completo extraño que había bebido poción multijugos.

Furiosa, se volvió a donde escuchó voces conocidas, eran Daphne, Astoria, Blaise y Draco, olvidando lo sucedido, se sentó en la mesa juguetonamente.

-Chicos, Draco, que bueno encontrarlos -Espetó de nuevo en tono de víctima- Todo ha sido tan horrible... ¡Quiero regresar a Slytherin ya!

-Dímelo a mí -Resopló Blaise- Que tengo que estar soportando a esos sabelotodo de Ravenclaw.

-Hablando de sabelotodos -Dijo Pansy recorriendo con sus verdes ojos la mesa- ¿Dónde está Nott?, me extraña no verlo con ustedes.

-Con Lunática Lovegood -Esta vez habló Astoria y Pansy abrió la boca por segunda vez en el día- Sí, raro ¿No?

Los Slytherin se la pasaron riendo un buen rato, excepto Draco, quien se notaba muy nervioso y solo miraba hacia la entrada, sorprendentemente Pansy no se percató de aquello, ya que se la pasó mirando furiosa a Longbottom en la mesa de enfrente.

-En un momento regreso -Habló Draco, quién se levantó con un curioso paquete y se dirigió al baño del establecimiento.

…...

Harry, Ron y Hermione acordaron verse en la entrada de Hogwarts para ir a Hogsmeade juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla, las extrañe todo el verano –Dijo Ron, no era de extrañarse él siempre quería estar comiendo

Una vez que entraron en las tres escobas vieron que había muchos estudiantes, en una mesa estaban Neville y Seamus, en otra Blaise, Pansy, Daphne y Astoria….y ¿Malfoy? Harry se preguntó dónde estaría el rubio

-Vamos Harry, Ron ya encontró lugar –Dijo la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si pero tu Ron siéntate aquí… tu Herms aquí y yo justo aquí –Los chicos miraron extraño a Harry, pues nunca acomodaba sus lugares.

Lo que Hermione y Ron no habían notado es que Harry quería estar a la vista del profesor Slughorn, puesto que en su última clase con Dumbledore, este le dijo que se acercara más al profesor.

-Harry, muchacho, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo un sonriente y regordete profesor Slughorn.

-Pues señor, vinimos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla –Dijo Harry levantándose para estrechar la mano de Horace.

-¿Quiénes? –dijo– Ah sí, señorita Granger ¿Cómo está?

-Bien profesor –Contestó dándole un trago a su cerveza

-Y tú… este… ¡Wenby! ¿Cómo estas muchacho?

-Bien señor –Dijo con cierto recelo pues nunca se aprendía su nombre.

-Bueno muchachos, los dejo, iré con la señora Rosmerta, a ver que tiene para un viejo amigo –Y con esto Slughorn se retiró.

Harry notó que Ginny estaba con Dean platicando en una mesa algo apartada, por el semblante de Dean supo que no era algo bueno y eso por alguna extraña razón lo hizo sentirse feliz.

Una vez que el trío dorado iba de salida, vieron algo que los dejo sin palabras, Katie Bell estaba suspendida en el aire con los ojos cerrados, cuando se acercaron a verla más de cerca abrió los ojos de golpe y gritó. Su grito era tan escalofriante que ponía los pelos de punta.

Harry le dijo a sus amigos que se esperaran con Katie Bell y su amiga Leanne, que hasta ese momento habían notado su presencia.

Harry se fue corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar ayuda, al único que vio fue a Hagrid

-¡Hagrid! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el niño que vivió

-¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo muy alegre el semigigante, pero al ver la cara que traía Harry supo de inmediato que no era algo bueno.

-Hagrid hay una persona herida, necesito que vengas conmigo.

Hagrid se fue con Harry inmediatamente a ver a Katie Bell

-Déjenme pasar –Chilló el guardabosques y cargó a Katie para llevarla de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Te llamas Leanne? –Preguntó Hermione mientras abrazaba a la chica, pues estaba muy asustada.

La chica asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Hermione con delicadeza pues no quería que se pusiera a llorar

-Cuando abrió el paquete empezó todo –Dijo aun la chica con un semblante extraño señalando un extraño collar tirado en el suelo.

-No lo toquen –Ordenó Harry mostrando su autoridad en ese momento– Lo he visto el Borgin y Burkes pero hace mucho tiempo –Tomó aquel collar de plata y ópalos con la envoltura, procurando no tocarlo, pues sabía que estaba involucrada la magia negra.

Después miró a Leanne que temblaba y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo ha llegado a Katie?

-No sé exactamente, Cuando volvió del baño de las tres escobas ya traía el paquete, y le pregunté que era, me dijo que tenía que entregárselo al profesor Dumbledore, pero estaba muy rara… ¡Merlín! ¿Le han echado un _imperius_ no es así? –Leanne se sentía muy tonta por no haber pensado en eso antes

-Si, al parecer si –Asintió la castaña que escuchaba con todo detalle lo que decía Leanne

-¿No te dijo quién se lo había dado? –Preguntó Ron, que hasta ahora había dicho palabra alguna

-No, no quiso contármelo.

Cuando fueron a Hogsmeade hablaron con la profesora McGonagall, y les dijo que Dumbledore no estaba, Harry sospecho que Malfoy había sido el culpable de eso pero no lo dijo, sabía que no le iban a creer como cuando insinuó que era un mortifago, Hermione y Ron no le creyeron dijeron que estaba exagerando las cosas.

Hermione ni siquiera pensó en Malfoy en esos momentos, pues estaba más preocupada por la salud de Katie, pero nunca sospecho de él.

...

Al siguiente día, Harry tenía una clase con Dumbledore.

Se asomó en el pensadero y se trasladó al recuerdo donde Dumbledore era mucho más joven y estaba en un orfanato.

La señora que atendió al Joven Dumbledore le dijo que el niño al que visitaba nunca había tenido visitas.

Una vez con Tom Ryddle de niño, Dumbledore le explico que él era un profesor y había sido aceptado en su instituto.

Como era de esperarse el niño le dijo que no era así, que tal vez era un doctor o un psicólogo para que se lo llevaran, pues podía hacer cosas que otros niños no como por ejemplo mover las cosas de lugar con solo pensarlo, hacerle daño a los niños que le hacían mal, hablar con las serpientes, cosas que un niño muggle jamás haría.

Dumbledore le explicó que él era un mago, al igual que el niño, que no estaban locos, pero que debía aprender a usar su magia y por eso le había dado una plaza en su colegio de magia.

Tom no le creyó y le pidió que le demostrara que era un mago, entonces Dumbledore incendió el armario que tenía junto de él, pero lo hizo sin moverse, sin parpadear, solo se incendió.

Una vez que salieron del recuerdo, Harry le planteó su idea sobre Malfoy y Katie.

Lo único que Dumbledore respondió fue:

-Gracias por informarme Harry, lo tendré en cuenta, puedes retirarte

-Gracias señor –Harry se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la salida.

…...

Esa noche era la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn pero también era el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin por la mañana…. Había mucha tensión en el Gran Comedor, pues los partidos de Gryffindor y Slytherin eran los más interesantes.

-Hola Harry, Hermione, Ron –Dijo Luna con una cabeza de león gigante, ya que estaba dispuesta a apoyar a Gryffindor.

-Hola Luna –Contestaron al unísono sin sorprenderse de la apariencia de la Ravenclaw, después de todo era Luna.

-Estoy muy nervioso Harry ¿Y si fallo? –Dijo Ron muy asustado, era su primer partido como guardián y los de Slytherin no lo ayudaban mucho, porque a cada rato gritaban ¡a Weasley vamos a coronar!

-¿Por eso le has agregado eso a su zumo de calabaza? –Preguntó Luna y Harry guardó la botellita de Felix Felicis en su túnica

-Ron no debes beber eso, está prohibido –Dijo Hermione algo enojada.

Pero Ron hizo oídos sordos y lo bebió

-Te podrían expulsar, y a ti también Harry –Balbuceó la castaña

-Si también te pueden expulsar por un _confundus _–Harry le guiño un ojo a su hermanita cuando dijo eso

-Pero… es diferente, no era oficial –Argumentó Hermione en su defensa, haciéndole recordar las prácticas de Quidditch, ella le lanzó un confundus a Cormac para que Ron ganase las pruebas.

-No es diferente, es lo mismo

Cuando Ron terminó de beber su zumo añadió: -Vamos Harry, tenemos un partido que ganar –Sintiéndose el chico con más suerte en el mundo

Una vez en las gradas los Slytherins empezaron a cantar:

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas  
y por el aro se le cuelan todas  
Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:  
a Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Weasley nació en un vertedero_  
_y se le va la Quaffle por el agujero._  
_Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,_  
_a Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._  
_A Weasley vamos a coronar._  
_Y por el aro se le cuelan todas._  
_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Y empezó el partido con Zacharias Smith como locutor, al parecer apoyaba más a Slytherin que a Gryffindor a pesar de que esta última era su "nueva" casa.

Esta vez Draco no fue buscador, lo reemplazó un chico llamado Harper, cosa que le extrañó a Hermione.

Después de que Ron bloqueara las Quaffle que le mandaban y anotaran unos cuantos puntos, Harry se dio cuenta que Harper estaba muy cerca de la Snitch así que gritó desesperado:

-Hey ¡Harper! ¿Cuánto te ha pagado Malfoy para que estés en su lugar? –Esto pareció haber funcionado, pues el chico se distrajo y Harry, con mayor velocidad, alcanzó la snitch.

Zacharias anunció que el partido había acabado y Harry sostenía muy sonriente la snitch en sus manos.

…...

Todo Gryffindor se retiró a la sala común para celebrar un rato la victoria del equipo, la mayoría celebraba a Ron por su destacada actuación del partido, la mayoría, porque Hermione estaba enfadada con el pelirrojo por beber la Felix Felicis.

-Vamos Herms, únete, que después tenemos que ir a la cena de Slughorn, disfruta el poco tiempo que tenemos- Apareció Harry detrás de la ojimiel.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo aprobar lo que has hecho -Acusó mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Lo que he hecho? -Carcajeó mientras sacaba divertidamente la poción de la suerte. Acto que provocó que la chica abriera sus ojos como platos.

-No se la diste…-Hermione empezó a reír también– No tienes remedio Harry Potter, iré a disculparme con Ron.

Hermione se aproximó hacia Ron, pero alguien fue más rápido que ella, en lo que se abrió entre la multitud que rodeaba al pelirrojo, Lavender tocó al Gryffindor por el hombro. Al voltearse, la rubia le plantó un beso y esté le respondió rápidamente. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar aún más, a excepción de Hermione que ante a esta escena, se quedó petrificada, no podía ser verdad… ¿Desde cuándo Lavender?...la castaña no pudo más y salió corriendo lo más lejos posible de la sala común.

Se sentía verdaderamente mal, no sabía a donde iba pero quería alejarse, de repente, ya se encontraba en alguno de los pasillos del séptimo piso cerca de la sala de menesteres, cansada de tanto correr se recargó en la pared y, dejándose caer al suelo, rompió a llorar.

Estaba destrozada, de alguna forma sentía que había perdido a Ron y aún peor, se lo había quitado Lavender, esa chica tonta que solo tenía una nuez por cerebro, ¿Cómo había pasado?. La castaña no quería pensar en aquello, solo quería olvidar y para su fortuna unos pasos aproximándose interrumpieron sus pensamientos, dichas pisadas se detuvieron enfrente de ella, provocando que se limpiara al instante las lágrimas y que alzara su mirada.

La exGryffindor contempló a un Draco Malfoy despeinado y de ojos rojos, al verla así, el ojigris pudo sentir una punzada en el estómago e inmediatamente deseó saber qué le sucedió a Granger. Se quedaron mirando por un par segundos, no habían hablado propiamente en casi dos meses, hasta que la chica habló.

-Mal día ¿eh? -Dijo con su voz entrecortada esperando que Draco le respondiera con un insulto, tal vez la haría sentir mejor. ¿Desde cuándo encontraba agradables las peleas con el Slytherin?, ya no sabía ni que estaba pensando.

Draco sintió empatía por primera vez -Ni que lo digas Granger -E igualmente se dejó caer en el piso al lado de ella.

-Sabes…el tonto de Ronald se besuqueó con esa niñata de Lavender Brown -No podía creer que se estaba sincerando con Malfoy, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente -No tengo idea desde cuándo a ella, y no sé qué le ve Ron, ella es… -Y no aguantó más, se puso a llorar como un bebé recargando su cabeza en hombro de Draco. Y para su sorpresa él no la empujó ni intentó apartarla lejos de él.

El rubio comenzó a acalorarse a pesar del frío invernal que hacía, no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones, no era como cuando Pansy o alguna otra chica le lloriqueaban porque no les hacía caso. Maldijo a Weasley para sus adentros, tenía que hacer algo, el caso es que no tenía idea de qué.

Finalmente colocó una mano en el hombro y otra en la cabeza de la castaña presionándolos suavemente -Y yo no sé qué le vez a la comadreja, es un gilipollas idiota que solo se va con mujeres fáciles sin tomar en cuenta su interior.

Por primera vez Hermione no se sintió ofendida de que Malfoy insultara a su amigo, por el contrario, se sentía extraordinariamente bien y aliviada. ¿Cómo solo unas cuantas palabras no muy amables habían logrado liberarla de una profunda tristeza?

Incorporándose de nuevo comenzó a reír -Nunca creí decir esto, pero tienes razón, es un idiota.

-Vaya, ¿Granger dándome la razón?, va a llover... -Dijo esbozando su sonrisa de medio lado, gesto que ya hace mucho tiempo no había hecho. Se levantó para irse ya que la exGryffindor estaba bien.

Hermione tembló, no se podía ir, después de haberla "consolado" tenía que compensárselo -Dra...Malfoy, hoy en la noche es la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, podemos ir juntos, claro, como compañeros, pienso que es la oportunidad perfecta para que lo convenzas de nuevo para estar en su club -Agregó rápidamente.

-Para tu desgracia, no puedo, ya no me interesa su estúpido club -Expresó con indiferencia al mismo tiempo que se volteaba y empezaba a caminar hacia sabrá Merlín donde. -Puede que me pase por ahí, pero no te hagas ilusiones -Concluyó despareciendo del pasillo.

La ojimiel solo sonrió y susurró para sus adentros.

-Gracias...

La chica igualmente se puso de pie para irse a su habitación a arreglarse.

De camino se encontró a Cormac, quién, por tercera vez, le pidió que fuera con él a la fiesta. La ojimiel se había negado anteriormente debido a que esperaba ir con Ron, no obstante, eso ya no importaba ahora, así que terminó aceptando la invitación de McLaggen, después todo, no era muy probable que Malfoy fuera, además el ir juntos simplemente era pura formalidad, no significaba nada.

...

Harry y Luna caminaban silenciosamente con destino a la fiesta del "Slugclub".

-Es curioso Harry, estaba casi segura de que irías con Ginny -Mencionó la Ravenclaw suavemente.

-ehh no... -Divagó.

El niño que vivió no pudo pedirle a Ginny que fueran juntos, puesto que se retiró inmediatamente al terminar el partido de Quidditch y no la vio más en lo que quedó del día, Así que decidió invitar a Luna. -Umm... ¿Acaso ya ibas a ir con alguien más Luna?.

-No, no te preocupes, Theo me invitó después de que lo hicieras tú.

-Ah ya veo, si quieres estar con él adelante -sonrió el Gryffindor. -Ya sabes que sólo soy como un pase para que puedas entrar a la fiesta.

Los 2 chicos entraron a la fiesta Navideña, inmediatamente los ojos de Harry se pusieron a buscar a la pelirroja, había algunos fotógrafos del profeta, muchas personas mayores, probablemente antiguos alumnos y amigos del regordete profesor, Nott y Neville conversando en uno de los lugares más apartados, Zabini comiendo aperitivos con Daphne Greengrass colgada de su brazo, Cormac hablando con Hermione, e incluso Snape estaba ahí, pero ningún rastro de Ginny...

-Harry muchacho, vamos, una foto -Le gritó Slughorn haciendo un gesto para que se acercara el chico.

-Lo siento Luna, debo ir -Dijo el moreno disculpándose

-Claro -Sonrió la rubia.

Harry se tomó una cuantas fotografías con el profesor y sus amigos, que todos lo conocían a él.

Después de una tediosa mini sesión de fotos, Harry se dispuso a saber dónde se encontraba la pelirroja, se acercó a Hermione y a Cormac y sin importarle la presencia del segundo, se dirigió a la castaña.

-Herms, ¿Tienes un segundo? -Al terminar su pregunta el rostro de Hermione quedó iluminado.

-Si, claro Harry, vamos para allá ¿vale? -Dijo titubeando y jalando del brazo a Harry. –Lo siento Cormac, en un momento regreso.

Una vez alejados, antes de que Harry dijera palabra alguna, la ojimiel habló aliviada.

-Muchas gracias Harry

-Ehh ¿se puede saber por qué? -Cuestionó levando la ceja divertido.

-Por librarme de Cormac, ya no lo soporto, solo presume de sí mismo y de su familia, es frustrante de verdad…-Chilló la chica mientras que el moreno comenzó a reír.

-No hay de qué, supongo, creía que habías rechazado su invitación.

-Después le dije que sí, además no quería llegar sola, y Ronald está MUY ocupado, no tenía otra alternativa y ¿Tú con quien viniste?

-Con Luna, bueno al parecer ha cambiado de pareja -Sonrió al mismo tiempo que Hermione al ver a Luna con Theodore Nott muy contentos al otro lado del salón. Y Harry recordó lo que tenía que hacer -Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-No lo sé, no la vi en la sala común de Gryffindor, tal vez…-Pero fueron interrumpidos por el celador Argus Filch, cuya decrépita voz hizo eco alrededor del salón.

-Profesor Slughorn, encontré a este estudiante tratando de entrar a la fiesta -Filch tenía a Draco agarrado por un brazo- Afirma haber sido invitado.

Hermione se quedó atónita, Draco había venido…

-No te preocupes Argus, esto suele pasar -Habló Slughorn -Además, ya casi es Navidad, el señor Malfoy puede quedarse.

-Me temo que eso no será necesario -Interrumpió Snape a espaldas del rubio y a su vez, lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo fuera -El señor Malfoy y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar.

La fiesta continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, con Snape y Draco retirándose, Harry detrás de ellos y una castaña ojimiel en medio del salón sin saber que decir.

Harry se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación de Malfoy y Snape.

-Ya me enteré de lo que le hiciste a Bell -Acusó el profesor.

-Tal vez yo fui, tal vez no, no tiene pruebas -Argumentó el rubio sin mirar directamente a Snape. Este último explotó de furia y empujó a Malfoy contra la pared.

-Escucha Draco, no quiero que andes de imprudente, yo juré protegerte, ¿Entiendes?, hice el juramento inquebrantable.

-No tenía porque hacerlo -Espetó el chico -El me eligió a mí, no a usted, yo debo hacerlo y lo haré a mi manera.

Harry salió corriendo por lo que acababa de escuchar, ahora ya estaba seguro, Draco Malfoy era un mortifago y se lo tenía que decir a Ron y a Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 6**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia **

**Hola, en este capítulo habrá un escena muy hermosa, a mi amiga y a mí nos encantó ya se va acercando más el Dramione!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, por lo que hemos visto les ha gustado la historia y si nos lo permiten continuaremos escribiendo.**

* * *

Después de la fiesta de Slughorn, Hermione se fue a dormir pues al día siguiente era el baile, muchas chicas se habían propuesto para adornar el Gran Comedor y contratar una banda, lo más probable es que fuesen las Brujas de Macbeth. Hermione no se había propuesto para arreglar el gran comedor ya que le parecía una tontería desperdiciar su tiempo así, puesto que prefería estudiar que decorar.

Hacia una semana que Dumbledore les había anunciado del baile de Navidad, se suponía que solo era para el Torneo de los tres Magos, y como en quinto él fue destituido por la Madam subsecretaria Umbridge, no había podido festejar nada y como les explicó Dumbledore, se le hacía una buena idea hacer todos los años a partir de ese un baile de Navidad.

Aun recordaba lo que había pasado momentos después de asistir a la fiesta del "Slughclub"

-Oye Hermione –Una rubia dando saltitos llegó hasta Hermione

-¿Qué pasa Luna?

-Pues quería preguntarte si ya tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad

-¿Disculpa? –Hermione no entendía lo que le había dicho la rubia –Oh si, pareja, se me ha olvidado, he tenido otras cosas en que pensar -Recordó la castaña.

-Tienes que apurarte a buscar una, porque no querrás llegar sola al baile… eso te traería mala suerte por muchos años

-Eh...si Luna, lo que digas –Dijo Hermione con el tono más cortés que tenía –si me disculpas, iré a buscar a Harry y a Ron.

La castaña los había buscado en la torre de Gryffindor pero no estaban, se fue a ver si estaban en el despacho de Slughorn y tampoco se hallaban ahí, probó suerte en la cabaña de Hagrid pero nada, igual en el campo de Quidditch no estaban, parecía que se los hubiera tragado la Tierra.

Se dignó a ir al Gran comedor pues se moría de hambre cuando llego ahí estaban como si nada, Harry y Ron estaban comiendo muy a gusto

-Hola chicos, ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro Herms eres bienvenida –dijo Ron haciéndole un hueco entre él y Harry

-Y ¿Cómo has estado Hermione? –Habló el chico de ojos verdes

-Bien, bien… eh… ¿ustedes ya tiene pareja para el baile? –pregunto la castaña sin interés, pues disimulaba que no se había olvidado de ese pequeño asunto.

-Si, yo ya tengo –dijo el pelirrojo mientras agarraba una gran pieza de pollo

-¿A sí? –preguntaron al unísono Harry y Hermione

-Si iré con Lavender, me invitó toda emocionada hace unos días, ¿y tú Herms?

-Yo amm… bueno es que… -Se puso un poco nerviosa, no quería quedar como la chica que nunca buscaba pareja

-¿Se te ha olvidado verdad? –Dijo Harry sonriéndole abiertamente –Bueno, pues no te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo, así que ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?, como amigos

-Claro Harry, es una gran idea

-¿Qué es una gran idea? –Preguntó la menor de los Weasleys que acababa de llegar.

-He invitado a Herms al baile de Navidad –Al oír esto, la pelirroja se tensó mucho, ya que ella iba a invitar a Harry al baile, pero se fue calmando y disimuló perfectamente –ah que bien...

Hermione fue la única en notar la tensión de la chica, conocía a Ginny y de seguro estaba pensando en que ella y Harry había más que una relación y no era así, Harry solo era un amigo, era un hermano para ella.

-Eh, Ginny... –Solo pudo articular esas palabras la castaña.

-No Hermione, me tengo que ir, luego hablamos –Consiguió decir. Y dejó a la ojimiel muy triste

Hermione se disculpó con sus amigos y se fue corriendo tras Ginny

-Ginny espera –Automáticamente la pequeña Weasley se detuvo y se volteó.

Hermione se recargo con una mano en la pared pues necesitaba aire

-¿Qué quieres? –Respondió friamente. Realmente Ginny estaba muy enojada

-No es lo que parece

-¿A sí?, ¿¡Entonces qué es lo que parece!?

-Mira, te explicaré solo si no me interrumpes –La pelirroja cruzó sus brazos y le hizo una señal para que prosiguiera –Yo no sabía que Harry no tenía pareja, el me invitó porque pensó que sería divertido ir como amigos… Ginny quiero que sepas que yo jamás sentiré algo por Harry, es mi hermano

Ginny relajó su semblante, si, la verdad era ilógico pensar que Harry y Hermione tuvieran algo.

-Y si te sirve de algo Ginny, yo… quiero que me ayudes a arreglarme para mañana –Sonrió Hermione timidamente.

Esta fue la palabra mágica, pues Ginny sonrió y la abrazó

-Claro que sí Herms

…...

Al siguiente día todas las chicas estaban muy apuradas. Algunas con la decoración del Gran comedor, otras en la lechuceria a ver si sus papás les habían mandado algún paquete con su vestido y otras buscando pareja, el castillo era un total caos.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna estaban platicando, más bien, salpicándose cerca del lago negro, cuando una lechuza llegó a pararse a lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Ginny con demasiado interés.

-De seguro es un vestido –Dijo Luna como siempre en su mundo.

Hermione abrió el paquete y efectivamente, era un vestido color plateado, era largo y pegado a su cuerpo, a partir de la cintura para abajo tenía muy poco vuelo, era demasiado sencillo pero hermoso, tenía la forma de una cintura asimétrica pues acababa en pico en la parte izquierda donde tenía una pequeña flor de broche que daba el efecto que las prendas que cubrían la cintura estaban jaladas hacia el broche. En la parte del escote estaba decorado con una cinta grande llena de diamantitos y los dos tirantes del vestido estaban hechos con la misma cinta y los diamantes.

Su madre de seguro le había enviado ese vestido, porque combinaba con el collar verde que le había regalado, estaba segura que al baile iba ir de los colores de Slytherin. Aunque se preguntaba si su madre sabía utilizar lechuzas para envíos.

Cuando llegó la noche, unas dos horas antes, Hermione dejó entrar a Luna y a Ginny a la sala común de Slytherin, claro, iban derecho a su cuarto, pero muchas serpientes las vieron con odio.

Ginny llevaba su maquillaje muggle y sus cosas para el baile al igual que Luna, pero ella no llevaba vestido así que Ginny le presto uno.

El vestido de Luna era morado, corto, hasta antes de la rodilla, la verdad el vestido estaba muy bonito pues acaba con muchos picos de diferentes tamaños y tenía una cinta con piedras parecida a la del vestido de Hermione, pero este era de color morado más claro y rodeaba la parte alta de la cintura, justamente abajo del busto y pasaba por en medio hasta el cuello.

El vestido de Ginny era largo y muy elegante pegado a su cuerpo pero acababa como una cola de sirena y tenía también piedras pero estas solo adornaban la cintura alta. Las piedras ocupaban fácil unos 10 o 15 centímetros de ancho y este no tenía tirantes que lo sujetaban al cuello. Este vestido se lo habían comprado su Hermanos, los gemelos Weasley, pues desde que trabajan en su tienda de artículos de broma le compraban lo que querían a su hermanita.

-No lo sé Ginny, creo que debemos dejar mi cabello así –Dijo Hermione quien no estaba muy acostumbrada a hacerle algo a su cabello

-Tonterías, lo alaciaremos con un hechizo –Ginny era la mejor con hechizos de belleza

En ese momento entró Draco a la habitación y al ver a las tres chicas se molestó.

-¡Joder!, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Exclamó, el rubio si estaba molesto

-Cálmate huroncito, ayudamos a Hermione arreglarse para el baile y de paso nosotras también –Le contestó la pelirroja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo arreglarse en la alcoba de un Slytherin.

-Bien pequeña comadreja pero ¿Por qué en mi habitación?

-Esta también es la habitación de Hermione, así que agarra tu traje y vete con tus amigos –Ginny puso el mismo semblante que su mama ponía cuando algo no le parecía

-Está bien –Draco cogió su traje y se fue refunfuñando, pues por alguna razón no se pudo oponer a la cara de mamá que tenía la comadreja.

Una vez que estuvieron solas le alaciaron el cabello a Hermione, a Luna se lo enchinaron haciendole hermosos caireles y Ginny se puso un broche que recogía solamente de un lado su lacio cabello.

Una vez con los vestidos ya puestos, Ginny las empezó a maquillar, a Hermione solo le puso rímel y una pequeña línea en el parpado de color negra con delineador muggle, Luna quedo con una sombra en los ojos color lila y Ginny se hizo lo mismo que Hermione.

Se pusieron los zapatos, Hermione se puso su juego de joyas de esmeralda y ya estaban listas para ir con sus citas.

Ginny iba con Neville, Luna con Theodore y Hermione con Harry.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el baile iré a ver si Harry ya está listo –Con esto Hermione emprendió su trayecto hacia la torre de Gryffindor

Harry fue el último en salir de la torre, mientras Hermione lo esperaba muchos chicos le habían dicho que se veía bonita y Pansy solo la insultó a lo que Hermione no hizo caso.

-Vaya Herms, estas muy bonita hermanita –El chico le extendió su brazo para escoltarla hasta el baile.

Antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor oyeron la música, así que habían llegado tarde.

Cuando entraron muchas parejas estaban ya bailando, otras estaban sentadas bebiendo ponche pero hubo una pareja en especial que llamó la atención de la ojimiel.

Draco estaba bailando con Astoria Greengrass una chica dos cursos debajo de él, Draco al sentir una mirada volteo a la entrada y ahí estaba la chica que a veces le robaba los sueños, sonrió ante este gesto pues se veía muy linda, pero iba a acompañada de Potty.

Sería una excusa perfecta para hablarle y molestarla, ya llevaba varias semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, así que agarró a Astoria y la llevó con Harry y Hermione.

-Vaya Potter, veo que no te quedo otra opción más que Granger –Dijo con cierto tono venenoso, digno de una serpiente

-Cállate Malfoy –Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra cosa, la banda que estaba tocando habló y les pidió a todos que bailaran con una pareja que no fuera su cita esa noche.

-¿Bailas Potter? –Preguntó Astoria.

-Adelante, ve Harry –Le dijo Hermione, no quería que Harry no se divirtiera por su culpa.

En ese momento llegó Slughorn con Draco y Hermione y como siempre, los puso en una situación vergonzosa

-Es su momento señor Malfoy, saque a bailar a la señorita Granger –Draco y Hermione lo miraron un poco asustados –Digo, Hermione no se arregló por nada –Y con esto les guiño un ojo y se fue a tomar ponche.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione con indiferencia y la llevó a la pista de baile, como era una canción lenta, se colocaron frente a frente y empezaron a bailar.

Era más como un vals y nadie había notado que Malfoy y Granger bailaban.

Y empezaron haciendo un circulo mientras bailaban, Hermione no pensaba en nada, solo se dejaba guiar por Malfoy, el rubio si que sabía como bailar.

Cuando Malfoy le dio la primera vuelta, Hermione quedó de espaladas a él, muy pegada a su cuerpo, sentía los latidos de su propio corazón estaba muy nerviosa y abrió la boca, viendo la mano del chico que estiraba su brazo, le volvió a dar una vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente y siguieron bailando.

Las vueltas que daban cada vez eran más elegantes y con más energía, Astoria y Harry seguían bailando pero los estaban viendo y mientras daban vueltas volteaban a ver que hacían.

Draco sujetó a Hermione por la parte de debajo de sus brazos, mientras ella los estiraba y así empezaron a dar vueltas abarcando cada vez más espacio.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, todos habían dejado de bailar para observarlos, era como si hubieran nacido para bailar juntos.

Draco hizo girar a Hermione y ella, alejándose de su lado, empezó a dar muchas vueltas, una vez que Draco volvió hacia ella, la agarró de nuevo de la cintura para seguir bailando, mientras giraban y se movían al compás de la canción, se miraban a los ojos y ninguno sabía que pensar o decir.

Empezaron a dar las vueltas cada vez más cerca y más lento, Draco se acercó al oído de la chica y no dijo nada pero su respiración chocaba contra el oído de Hermione, se quedaron así unos segundos y continuaron bailando.

Ahora recorrían casi todo el espacio, iban de un lado a otro bailando y girando juntos, nunca se percataron de que todos los estaban viendo.

Empezaron a caer papelitos de colores brillantes y Draco le daba vueltas a Hermione con una mano mientras la otra hacia que volviera la chica a su lugar, así continuaron hasta que Draco la cargó con una mano y giró con la chica en uno de sus brazos, la bajó y le dio una última vuelta acercando su rostro al de ella, estaban tan cerca de besarse, cuando llegó Astoria

-Granger, ¿Me permites? –Dijo con toda elegancia y agarró a Draco para que bailara con ella.

Hermione se fue a sentarse con Ginny pero cuando volteo a ver a Draco, estaba bailando lo último que quedaba de la canción con Astoria, ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que Draco no respondió.

Ese beso destruyó a Hermione, que discretamente le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

Se fue a su habitación, se quitó el vestido que llevaba y se puso su pijama. Tenía que empacar sus cosas pues al día siguiente se irían de vacaciones de Navidad, pero eso lo haría en la mañana.

La castaña se acostó muy triste pues sabía que eran celos hacia Draco, pero es que no le podía gustar, no ahora, ¿Y si sus amigos descubrían que era un mortifago?...

-Suponiendo que Draco me aceptara y también me quisiera

-¡claro Hermione! Olvidas que es una completa locura, pues él nunca tendría una relación con una sangre sucia, pero que tonterías estas diciendo. Malfoy jamás se fijaría en ti –La chica estaba teniendo una discusión con sí misma, todo ocurría en su cabeza mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

-Pero, supongamos que así fuera, que él siente algo por mí y yo lo acepto…

-¿Qué dirán tus amigos?, pues tu eres la buena, la que pelea contra los mortifagos, no la que sale con los chicos malos.

Y así poco a poco Hermione fue conciliando el sueño.

…...

Draco tenía mucho en que pensar, pues casi besaba a la sangre sucia y enfrente de todo el colegio como si fuera poco, pero lo que más le desagradó fue el beso que le dio Astoria, antes lo habría contestado y con mucho gusto pues Astoria no era fea y sus padres querían que se casaran, pero el beso que recibió no fue lo que él esperaba ¿Pero que esperaba?, no lo sabía.

Tenía mucho en que pensar pues Snape ya sabía lo de Bell y cuando la chica regresara de San Mungo, Potter le iba a ser preguntas de eso, estaba muy seguro pero tenía mucho tiempo para ello pues él se iba a su Mansión a pasar la Navidad.

Se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir, ya mañana haría sus maletas.

-Joder –susurro pues se había pegado con la puerta al entrar

Cuando por fin entro encontró a la castaña profundamente dormida, aun recordaba su baile, había sido especial y sin pensar se acercó a su cama y se sentó en una orilla.

La observó mientras dormía, se veía muy linda así, sin estar con sus libros… a decir verdad también se veía linda cuando leía, o cuando se enojaba y se mordía el labio inferior, o cuando se ponía colorada… ¡espera!, ¿desde cuándo había notado todos esos pequeño detalles de la castaña?.

Lo único malo de ese momento fue el pensamiento que le paso a Draco por la mente.

-Esta es nuestra última noche juntos sabelotodo –y cogió un mechón de su cabello y se lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

-No soy de los chicos que dan besos de buenas noche Granger –sonriendo de medio lado se fue a su respectiva cama.

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos se despertaron, nunca solían despertarse a la misma hora.

-Buenos días Malfoy –dijo una sonriente Hermione

-Hola –fue todo lo que pudo contestar el rubio pues estaba muy cansado y cuando se despertaban nunca saludaba, será porque en su mansión siempre se despertaba solo, y cuando compartía habitación con los otros chicos de Slytherin solo se molestaban, no se saludaban.

Hermione cogió sus cosas con la intención de bañarse y cambiarse, pero Draco vio sus intenciones y solo por molestarla corrió hasta el baño primero.

-Lo siento Granger, eres muy lenta –y cerró la puerta tras escuchar un bufido de la ojimiel.

Una vez que Draco se hubo bañado salió del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura, Hermione al verlo así se sonrojo tanto que igualaba el color de cabello de los Weasley, esto hizo que Draco sonriera

-Yo sé que te gusta mirar Granger –dijo con su tono más arrogante que tenía, provocando que la leona se enojara.

-No todas las chicas te miran, o te desean, por lo menos YO soy la excepción –dijo Hermione volteándose para no ver más al rubio y añadió –y cámbiate de una vez porque quiero entrar al baño.

-Pues si fueras tan amable de pasarme mi ropa –Draco podía hacer solo esa acción pero solo quería molestar a Hermione

-¿No crees que la contaminaré con mi sangre?

-Aceptare el riesgo

-¿Y porque tu no lo puedes hacer?

-¿Quieres el baño?, pásame mi ropa- su plan era que cuando la castaña se acercara para darle su ropa él la agarraría y terminaría lo que había dejado pendiente en el baile

-¡ay pero es que!... ¡uso solo a mí me!... ¡ahí! –empezó a enojarse y decir palabras sin terminar pues estaba molesta, pero no enojada.

Hermione agarró la ropa del chico y se volteó para dársela, Draco estaba muy preparado para agarrar a la castaña pero Hermione en vez de que se acercara le aventó la ropa a la cara y se metió al baño pero antes dijo:

-Se dice gracias huroncito –y cerró la puerta tras ella.

A Draco le gustaba la actitud de Hermione, no porque fuera agresiva u obsesiva si no porque siempre hacia todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba.

Ya cambiados empezaron a empacar y se ayudaron uno al otro a guardar sus cosas, pues sabían que al regresar de las vacaciones no volverían a ese cuarto.

-¿Qué es esto Granger? –dijo el rubio sosteniendo en sus manos un sostén de la chica

-Pues deberías saberlo –y le arrebató la ropa interior pero no sin antes ponerse colorada y avergonzada

-¿A sí?, ¿debería? –dijo con un tono de inocencia

-Pues has estado con muchas chicas ¿no Malfoy?, como por ejemplo Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode y otras más que ni me interesa saber –lo dijo Hermione mientras guardaba sus libros en su baúl.

-cierto, pero apuesto a que desearías ser una de ellas –dijo alzando una ceja divertido

-Pues ten cuidado de no apostar mucho dinero Malfoy, podrías quedarte sin el –provocando una risa del rubio, una risa sincera.

No hablaron más hasta que terminaron de empacar.

-Oye Malfoy ¿has visto a Crookshanks? –preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada, no había visto a su mascota esa mañana, siempre se iba en la mañana después de que Hermione le diera de comer y regresaba hasta en la noche para dormir.

-¿Tu bola de pelos?, no la he visto debe de andar en la sala común, pues le gusta mirar a las sirenas –dijo sin mucho interés el rubio

-¿A sí? –Hermione no sabía eso, a decir verdad ese año escolar no le había prestado mucha atención, pero ya se lo recompensaría en Navidad.

-Sí, bueno, si quieres vamos a buscarlo

-Está bien –contesto Hermione mientras los dos agarraban sus cosas listos para irse.

En la sala común estaba Theo ya listo al parecer esperando a alguien

-Hola Theo ¿a quién esperas? –la exGryffindor le pregunto.

-Pues a ti, no quería irme sin despedirme de ti… y claro también de ti Draco –dijo esto por la expresión que hizo el rubio.

Abrazó a Hermione, le había tomado cariño a la castaña, puesto que las chicas de Slytherin no eran muy listas que digamos, y la castaña era un mundo nuevo para Theo, así que se hicieron grandes amigos, después le dio la mano a Draco para que la estrechase.

Después de haber encontrado a Crookshanks tal y como dijo el rubio ambos chicos se dirigieron a la estación del tren de Hogwarts, pues estaban listos para irse.

Antes de subir al tren Hermione miró a Draco.

-Bueno pues adiós Draco, que te la pases bien en Navidad… si quieres me puedes escribir

-¿Escribirte?, pero ni siquiera somos amigos Granger –Al ver la cara de desilusión de Hermione cuando escuchó al Slytherin decir eso se arrepintió, por alguna razón no podía decirle que no a Granger, ni mucho menos desilusionarla –No te prometo nada pero tal vez te escriba

Con esto la ojimiel se puso feliz y sin pensar se colgó del cuello del chico, que al principio estaba muy confundido pues no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto físicas, pero después sonrió y le contestó el abrazo.

-Adiós Hermione –fue lo que le dijo antes de subirse al tren.

La exGryffindor estaba muy contenta pues había dicho su nombre, por primera vez en toda su vida y sonaba muy bien con la voz del hurón.

…

-Maldito Longbottom, maldita Astoria, maldito Blaise….

Pansy refunfuñaba en lo que empacaba sus cosas ya para irse, definitivamente, esos últimos meses fueron los peores de su vida, pero por fin iba a acabar toda su desgracia, después de las vacaciones regresaría de nuevo a Slytherin, se sentía mucho mejor ahora , ya no tendría que dormir en esa horrible cama, ya no tendría que soportar a Parvati y Lavender que últimamente solo se la pasaba hablando de su "Won Won", y eso la hartaba, ya no tendría que usar ese estúpido uniforme rojo holgado y ya no tendría que ver al estúpido de Longbottom.

-Longbottom…- El mal humor Pansy resurgió, volvió a recordar el día del baile de Navidad…

….

Ella había despertado muy contenta, tenía un nuevo vestido y joyería que lo acompañaba, iba a invitar a Draco como dos años antes, esa sería su noche.

Salió felizmente de la sala común Gryffindoriana para buscar a Draco, estaba tan feliz que se quedó un rato ayudando en el gran comedor con las decoraciones, cuando hubo terminado retomó su camino hacia las mazmorras, antes de que llegará se topó con el ojigris, ese debía ser el destino.

-Draco!

Corrió a abrazarlo sin que este le respondiera.-Oye Draco sabes, hoy es el baile de Navidad, y pensé que podíamos ir juntos como hace 2 años.

-Lo siento has llegado tarde, iré con Astoria, ella me lo pidió antes-espetó el Slytherin a secas retirandosé mientras Pansy se quedó atónita e indignada.

Estúpida Astoria, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, ¿así se lo pagaba?, ¿traicionándole?, la morena resopló había perdido a su pareja de baile, sin embargo, eso no arruinaría su noche y se fue a buscar a su plan B, Blaise Zabini.

A diferencia de Draco, Pansy tardó mucho más tiempo en encontrar a su víctima e igualmente le respondió casi con las mismas palabras que él rubio.

-Iré con Daphne, llegaste tarde, al igual que otras 10 chicas- ¿Ahora también Daphne la traicionaba?

-Bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, supongo que le diré a Nott, el pobrecito se pondrá muy feliz..-Presumió la chica ocultando su irritación.

-No lo creo Pansy, él va a ir con la Lunática, patético- bufó el exSlytherin.-Pero hasta yo pienso que ella está mejor que tú-.

Pansy quería llorar, la derrotada chica volvió a su sala común de Gryffindor, se sentó con los brazos cruzados en uno de los sillones, hasta que vió Neville Longbottom, la morena comenzó a pensar, ese tonto de seguro aún no tenía pareja, pero preguntarle ya sería caer muy bajo, pero sería aún más bajo ir con alguno de los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, o bien, ir sola.

-Ey Longbottom-esta vez habló con su verdadera actitud elitista, el castaño alzó la ceja y la miró a los ojos seriamente con tal profundidad que descolocaron a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?

-Ehh tu…tu..-titubeó comenzándose a sonrojar, no podía contra esos ojos penetrantes así que desvió la mirada y se levantó.-ay ¡Olvídalo!

Pansy se retiró y terminó asistiendo al baile con Seamus, aunque solo fue por ir con alguien pues se la pasó sentada sin bailar con él, vio a Draco con Astoria e incluso con Granger pero no prestó mucha atención a eso, estaba más concentrada en como Longbottom bailaba alegremente con la comadreja de Ginny Weasley y en cómo no pudo atreverse a invitarlo al baile.

…

La ojiverde suspiró al terminar de empacar sus maletas, cargándolas ella misma por primera vez, se encaminó hacia la estación de tren, llegó cuando ya casi todos habían abordado, solo quedaban unos cuantos estudiantes despidiéndose, otros guardando las enormes maletas que traían, Draco y Granger abrazándose, otra chica que….Pansy abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que veía ¿la sangre sucia y Draco?, debía ser una broma, para su asombro, la morena no sentía tanto enojo como hubiera sido un par de semanas atrás.

-Dime que no es verdad…-Neville se encontraba al lado de la chica sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

-Te gusta Granger… ¿verdad?-dijo Pansy simulando el enojo que misteriosamente había surgido dentro de ella. Su comentario agarró desprevenido a Longbottom.

-No…bueno…antes sí…bueno no...-el chico tartamudeó mostrando su lado inseguro.

-Pues lástima, parece que ya no está libre, tendrás que conseguirte a otra-dijo Pansy mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente y se retiraba del lugar para abordar el tren.

Neville la miró mientras se iba confundido, lo normal hubiera sido que la serpiente lo insultara a él y a Hermione al mismo tiempo que defendía a su príncipe Malfoy.

-¿O no?...


	7. Chapter 7

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 7**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia**

**Y que se nos acabaron las vacaciones, así que tardaremos un poquito más que antes en actualizar pero no pasa más de una semana por capítulo n.n. Si a una sola persona le gusta nuestro fic, solo por esa persona seguiremos escribiendo.**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por sus reviews. **

Harry estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts sentado en una cabina con Ron, obviamente esperaba a Hermione pues tenía que contarles lo que había escuchado de Snape y de Malfoy.

-Hola Hermione –saludó un contento Ron Weasley haciendo que el pelinegro centrara su mirada en la castaña.

-¿Hermione podrías cerrar la puerta? –estaba realmente preocupado.

-Claro, Harry –Hermione hizo caso y la cerró -¿Qué tienes?

-Tengo algo que contarles chicos… En la cena de Navidad de Slughorn –En ese momento Ron se tensó pues odiaba que le hablaran del "Slughclub".- Cuando Snape se llevó a Malfoy yo los seguí, pues saben que no me fio mucho de ellos, el punto es que Snape le dijo a Malfoy que se había enterado de Katie, y Malfoy le contestó que lo había elegido a él, y Snape mencionó algo de un juramento inquebrantable.

-Harry lo que dices es muy serio pues alguien que hace el juramento inquebrantable no lo puede romper –dijo Ron

-Me imaginé eso cuando escuche la parte de "inquebrantable" Ron, pero aun no entiendo que es.

Esta vez la que habló fue Hermione, como siempre ella sabía que era porque lo había leído en un libro.

-Es que si rompes ese juramento, tú, te mueres

-¿Te mueres? –Repitió Harry atónito, -¿Pero por qué Snape haría algo así por Draco Malfoy?

-Supongo que Narcisa se lo pidió, el problema es ¿Por qué? –mencionó Ron algo pensativo.

Hermione se quedó callada y paralizada ya que sabía que Draco era un mortifago, y sabía que tenía que matar a alguien, pero no creía que fuera Bell,… Pero no les podía decir a sus amigos, porque sentía que traicionaba a Malfoy.

Y así Hermione llegó con sus padres, pues iba a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, y una semana antes de entrar a la escuela se iría a la madriguera con Harry y Ron.

-Hola Hermy, ¿Cómo te la pasaste? –preguntó su mamá con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

-Bien mamá –el Sr. Granger, recogió las cosas de su hija para irse.

-eh, papas ¿me esperan?, voy a despedirme de Harry y Ron

-Si cariño

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos luego –abrazó primero a Harry y a Ron solo le dio la mano, porque aún seguía molesta por su Lav-Lav, hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar cada vez que los veía.

Cuando la familia Granger llegó a su casa, Hermione se instaló, pero no desempacó las cosas de su baúl, sabía que nada de ahí iba a necesitar.

-Hermione, no quieres salir de compras ¿Un tiempo entre mujeres? –Hermione sabía que a su mamá le gustaba salir de compras con su hija, extraño, ya que a la castaña no le agradaba mucho comprar maquillaje y esas cosas.

-Está bien ma –no pudo decirle que no, no quería decepcionarla.

Recorrieron muchas tiendas de ropa y Hermione, se compró un par de abrigos, debido a que los que tenía ya estaban un poco desgastados.

Su mamá siempre le decía que se comprara faldas, blusas escotadas, y ese tipo de ropa para jovencitas, pero la ojimiel siempre se negaba, ella no se sentía cómoda vestida así.

….

El día de la cena de Navidad, Hermione se despertó y leyó un poco, pues era una costumbre que siempre hacía en vacaciones, primero antes que nada tenía que leer y antes de dormirse también.

Faltaban apenas unas horas para la cena de Navidad y Hermione se vistió y arregló, a pesar de que solo fueran sus padres y ella, sabía que tenía que ponerse presentable.

Cuando se estaba peinado unos golpecitos en la ventana la distrajeron.

Eran cuatro lechuzas, nunca había recibido a cuatro lechuzas juntas, se emocionó mucho y abrió la ventana para que pasaran.

En ese momento en que las lechuzas estaban en el cuarto de Hermione su madre entró.

-¡Santo Dios!, ¿Qué haces con tantas lechuzas? –preguntó su mama sin poder dejar de verlas.

-Paul, ven cariño –ante el grito de su esposa corrió al cuarto de su hija

-Hija, querida, ¿no crees que estas muy joven para criar lechuzas? –preguntó su papá

-No papá, son cartas que me enviaron –estaba a punto a echarse a reír

-ah, bueno, entonces respóndelas y saca esos animales de tu cuarto –al parecer la Sra. Granger estaba muy molesta

-Sí, enseguida –Dejaron sola a su hija para que pudiera contestar sus cartas.

Escogió la de Hedwig primero pues sabía que era una carta de Harry:

Querida Hermione.

Espero te la estés pasando bien, aquí con los Dursley es como siempre, me ignoran, pero sabes que prefiero eso.

Solo quería desearte felices fiestas, mañana te envió tu regalo

Te quiere Harry.

Hermione había olvidado los regalos, tenía que comprarlos mañana para enviárselos a sus amigos.

Le contestó la carta a Hedwig y se marchó, una lechuza menos, le faltaban tres.

La segunda carta era de Luna:

Querida Hermione.

Me la he estado pasando muy bien con mi padre, hemos ido a ver si encontrábamos algunos nargles en el muérdago, pero no había. ¿Tú crees que se escondan en presencia de un humano?, bueno también he estado muy feliz puesto que es Navidad y solo quería desearte Felices fiestas.

Luna Lovegood

Luna siempre hacia reír a Hermione, era su amiga ideal ya que la hacía relajarse y no ser tan estricta con los demás. Al igual que la de Harry le respondió la carta.

La Tercera carta está escrita con tinta verde.

Hermione Granger

Hola Hermione, espero te la estés pasando bien, no me pude resistir a no escribirte, porque eres la única amiga verdadera que he tenido y también le mande una carta a Luna, esa chica es especial, creo que me gusta. Le enviare un regalo ¿Crees que lo acepte?

Theodore Nott

La chica se sentía feliz pues Theodore y Luna hacían una pareja muy bonita y ambos merecían ser felices.

La tercera carta también estaba escrita con tinta verde y un listón del mismo color, se hacía una idea de quién era el dueño de la carta.

Granger

No te emociones mucho, ya que te escribí solo para que no te desilusionaras del gran Draco Malfoy, yo no soy de los que felicitan Granger pero creo que tendré que hacer una excepción contigo así que Feliz Navidad. Cambiando de tema, sé que no estarás en Slytherin cuando regresemos, pero me gustaría que platicáramos pues tú sabes escuchar, pero que quede claro no significa que seamos amigos.

Draco Malfoy, el excéntrico, egoísta, narcisista, que ocupa un lugar en tus mejores sueños

Hermione frunció el ceño, siempre será así de presumido, pero esa carta nunca la tiraría pues él le había escrito tal y como ella se lo había pedido y se sentía muy feliz. Fue la única carta que no contestó simplemente no sabía que poner.

Una vez que todas las lechuzas salieron de su cuarto pensó en los regalos que haría.

A Ginny le regalaría un collar, o tal vez un perfume aun no lo sabía, a Harry algo para el Quidditch y chocolates, a Luna le regalaría… ¿Qué le regalará?, se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que se dio por vencida ya vería algo que regalarle en las tiendas, a Theodore también le mandaría un regalo, tal vez un libro, si eso le gustaría mucho y… a ¿Draco Malfoy le enviaría un regalo?

Decidió que si le regalaría algo al Slytherin pero ¿Qué?

La cena de Navidad de Hermione con sus padres, como siempre, fue cálida y acogedora, comieron y platicaron hasta la madrugada.

…..

A la mañana siguiente una castaña apresurada salió de la casa de sus padres, tenía que comprar los regalos, ya se le había hecho muy tarde, y para empeorarlo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

Llegó a Harrods, un centro comercial de Londres, dirigiéndose a la zona departamental, se detuvo en una llamativa chocolatería, entró y salió de esta con dos cajas de fino y genuino chocolate. Seguido de esto se encaminó por el regalo de Ginny, el cual finalmente terminó siendo un perfume de una marca no muy conocida pero con un dulce olor a gardenias y un toque de caramelo.

-De seguro le gustará también a Harry-pensó la ojimiel suspicazmente.

A Luna le compró una pequeña y fina caja musical azul ya que su melodía le recordaba a ella y a Theo un libro muggle y una pequeña agenda con un bolígrafo que hacía juego con esta, solo le quedaba ir al callejón Diagon por el regalo de Harry y comprar el de Draco, que seguía sin saber que podría ser.

…..

El callejón Diagon estaba lo que seguía de atestado de gente, después de todo estaban en época de fiestas y todo mundo quería que fuera perfecto, la castaña no tardó en elegir un regalo para Harry, un álbum de los mejores equipos de Quidditch del mundo, antes de salir de la tienda se encontró con una figura conocida.

-¡Neville!-Gritó contenta Hermione. El Gryffindor volteó sonrojándose ligeramente ante la sorpresa.

-¡Hermione!, hola…Feliz Navidad-dijo velozmente.

-Oh, gracias, igualmente, ¿Cómo te la has pasado?, ¿Qué has hecho?

-Muy bien, como siempre pasamos la navidad yo y mi abuela y acabo de regresar de visitar a mis padres en San Mungo -Declaró Neville bajando la mirada.

-Yo sé que ellos están muy orgullosos de ti Neville -expresó la ojimiel mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Gracias, y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hijo -dijo el castaño -tengo esperanzas en que se recuperen.

-Yo igual querido amigo - espetó una sonriente Hermione.-Bueno, se me hace algo tarde, nos vemos.

-¡Espera!-exclamó el Gryffindor antes de que diese la vuelta.

-¿Si?-cuestionó la chica con semblante curioso. Neville comenzó a titubear, no sabía de qué forma preguntarle lo que quería saber.

-Bueno tengo dudas de…bueno últimamente…tú…tú y…-No quería preguntarle de forma directa pero su nerviosismo lo traicionó.

-¿A caso…Draco Malfoy es…tu novio?

La ojimiel se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante su pregunta quedándose paralizada unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Qué?-Consiguió decir nerviosa-No…nada de eso…sé que estuve en Slytherin… y dormimos juntos…y- Neville se sonrojó de golpe abriendo la boca y la chica siguió hablando.

-No…no es lo que piensas…digo, en la misma habitación…ya sabes somos premios anuales…pero ni siquiera hablamos.

El Gryffindor levantó la ceja-No hablan…-

-No… bueno si….bueno solo a veces…pero él y yo no…ir baile…pero…no…sangre sucia…-Hermione balbuceó por casi un minuto cuando finalmente logró articular una frase completa.

-No hay nada entre nosotros-Y con esto se retiró y salió de la tienda dejando a Neville confundido, el chico apenas había entendido una cuarta parte de lo que Hermione le dijo, sin embargo estaba seguro de algo, tal vez no eran novios, pero definitivamente SI había algo entre esos dos.

….

Aliviada de haber huido de ese momento tan vergonzoso, Hermione se fue paseando por el callejón a buscar un regalo para Draco, pero su felicidad se hubo acabado dos horas después, no había encontrado nada.

Decepcionada se fue de regreso a su casa, cuando recordó a Ron, no le había comprado nada, por lo menos se merecía algo a pesar de que la había "traicionado" con Lavender, la ojimiel corrió a la plaza comercial que más le quedaba cerca, esta era un poco más pequeña y humilde que Harrods, sin pensarlo entró a una tienda de infantes, Hermione rió para sus adentros, pues Ron era tan inmaduro que inconscientemente pensó en un juguete como regalo para él.

Y así fue, le compró un modelo a escala de un Ford Anglia azul idéntico al que el señor Weasley había encantado cuatro años atrás. Satisfecha se dirigió a la salida de la juguetería cuando algo le llamó la atención, en la sección de peluches yacía un pequeño hurón blanco de felpa, la castaña lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió.

-Vaya Draco, creo que encontré a tu gemelo idéntico.-dicho esto nuevamente volvió a la caja de cobrar.

La Gryffindor que ya tenía todos sus regalos felizmente tomó camino hacía su casa, la calle que siempre tomaba estaba, para su asombro, cerrada así que tuvo que irse por el camino largo, este no le gustaba pues consistía de varios callejones…ya en el ultimó callejón halló una misteriosa tienda de antigüedades, la ojimiel entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

El lugar era estrecho pero estaba rebosante de un sin fin de objetos curiosos, Hermione miró a su alrededor asombrada, se detuvo en un estante llenó de figuritas de porcelana con formas de animales cuando de repente un destello verde la deslumbró, a esto, la chica volteó para ver que había sido y se encontró con un grueso anillo plateado con una rectangular piedra verde incrustada y otras pequeñas blancas a los costados de esta, la ojimiel hipnotizada lo cogió para apreciarlo más de cerca, en verdad era hermoso, de alguna forma se le hacía muy familiar.

-Es curioso...-espetó una voz anciana, debía ser el encargado o dueño del establecimiento-Señorita, usted es la primera persona que nota ese anillo, después de todo su piedra es opaca y no brilla.

-¿A sí?- La castaña miró el anillo, la piedra no brillaba…pero podía jurar que hace un momento…

-Esa joya lleva treinta 30 años aquí, un extraño hombre me la obsequió-Agregó el anciano sonriendo.-

-Vaya… ¿Cómo se llama la piedra?

-Ese es uno de los misterios, ningún experto ha podido descifrar que tipo de piedra es. En lo personal, no creo que valga mucho ya que no brilla.

-Vaya…me lo llevo-respondió sin pensarlo como si estuviera bajo un imperius.

….

Ya en su casa, Hedwig ya había llegado con el regalo de Harry, era una bufanda color carmesí y unos pendientes dorados que combinaban a la perfección, la chica le escribió una nota de agradecimiento y la envío con Hedwig junto a los regalos del ojiverde.

Los regalos de Ginny y Ron ya se los daría en la madriguera y los de Luna, Theo y Draco cuando regresara a Hogwarts puesto que no tenía ninguna lechuza con que enviarlos, la castaña se dispuso a guardar los demás regalos cuando escucho unos golpecitos en la ventana, era la misma lechuza que había traído la carta de Draco, rápidamente fue abrir la ventana y recibió el paquete con una pequeña nota en tinta verde:

Encontré este vejestorio estorbando en mi biblioteca, así que decidí donarlo a la caridad, para los más necesitados, como Weasley no sabe leer, te lo envío a ti, seguro que cabrá algo más en tu cabeza de sabelotodo.

Draco Malfoy

PD: No es un regalo, solo quería deshacerme de él.

Terminado de leer, Hermione abrió el paquete, era un libro rojo enorme y ya muy desgastado que tenía escrito en letras ámbar "Memorias, compilación de escritos de Godric Gryffindor", la ojimiel sonrió de oreja a oreja y su rostro se iluminó, tal vez era un vejestorio, pero sin duda alguna era una reliquia muy valiosa, ni en la biblioteca de Hogwarts había visto alguna vez ese libro, radiante, agarró los regalos para Draco y los envolvió rápidamente para enviárselos con la lechuza, pues tal vez no se iba a a atrever a entregárselos en persona una vez que terminaran las vacaciones, así que se los entregó a la lechuza acompañados de una pequeña nota también:

Malfoy

Al parecer no fuiste el único caritativo este año, fíjate que me encontré a tu hermano perdido así que facilito su reunión enviándotelo y claro, también encontré algo que me estorbaba así que un poco de joyería más no te vendría mal.

Hermione

PD: No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, el anillo es porque no me venía y era muy masculino.

Y la chica envió sus regalos a Draco.

…..

-Bienvenida Hermione-dijeron los Weasley y Harry al unísono recibiendo a la chica en la madriguera, quien saludo a cada uno de ellos con un cálido abrazo.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Qué ha pasado? La casa…luce muy…diferente por fuera-Pregunto Hermione con discreción a Harry, Ron y Ginny ya que se había instalado, esta vez respondió Ron.

-Bellatrix Lestrange nos hizo una visita hace un par de días e incendió la madriguera

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó la castaña mostrando gran preocupación.- ¿Todos están bien, cierto?

-Sí, logramos apagar el fuego a tiempo, no hubo pérdidas mayores-Espetó la pelirroja, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Pero, ¿Por qué vino?, ¿Que quería o qué?

-No lo sabemos-Contestó Harry

-Espero que no fuera por el libro del príncipe mestizo-Interrumpió Ron dándole a al ojiverde una palmada en el hombro.

-¿El príncipe mestizo?-Hermione levantó la ceja con severidad, por lo que Harry le contó sobre el libro de pociones. Después de unos minutos de silencio, la chica habló nuevamente.

-Harry…no tengo idea de quién es el príncipe mestizo, nunca he oído hablar de alguien así, pero pienso que deberías regresar ese libro donde lo encontraste, puede ser peligroso.

-Tonterías Hermione, en el libro vienen hechizos y como realizar las pociones correctamente y…. –en ese instante el pelirrojo se calló, pues sabía que no debía de haber dicho eso

-¿¡Que!? –¡Era eso!, por eso Harry era tan bueno en pociones, no lo podía creer su amigo había hecho trampa, estaba muy enojada –Entonces por eso Slughorn cree que eres el mejor en su clase, ¡Harry deberías devolver ese libro!

-No es mi culpa que estés celosa Hermione –dijo el ojiverde sin pensarlo

Ambos chicos se enojaron y dejaron a Ron en medio de su discusión

-Eh, chicos… este... yo no quiero que… -Confundido el menor de los hombres Weasley no sabía si exigirles que no se comportaran como niños o dejarlos así.

Como era de esperarse Ron, no se metió en su discusión. En ese momento llegó una lechuza a la madriguera, Hermione sabia de quien era y para quién y justo cuando iba con el animal Molly le ganó.

-Hmm, que raro que recibamos cartas a esta hora –dijo Molly agarrando la carta de la lechuza –Hermione, querida, es para ti

-Oh gracias Sra. Weasley –cuando agarró la carta, Ron y Harry estaban muy atentos, pues no era muy común que Hermione recibiera cartas que no fueran de ellos.

-De seguro es de ese neandertal de Vicky –se le notaban los celos a Ron, pues Viktor Krum no era de su agrado.

-No es de Viktor, Ron –Cuando abrió la carta la empezó a leer, pero Harry notó el detalle que estaba escrita con tinta verde.

-¿De quién es Herms? –dijo la pelirroja que acaba de llegar a la cocina

-Ah, es de… Theodore Nott, ahora si me disculpas Ginny iré a leerla –y con la cara más que roja salió de la estancia.

Sus amigos empezaron a sospechar que tenía alguna relación con el Slytherin y eso no les gustó para nada.

Una vez en el patio la leyó con más calma:

Hermione

Espero que estés bien, me entere que Bellatrix Lestrange quemó la madriguera, espero que tu no hayas estado y solo te escribía para decirte que tengas mucho cuidado, pues ya sabrás que mi padre es un mortifago, y me dijo que el señor tenebroso está reuniendo fuerzas para acabar con Potter y todos sus amigos, y eso te incluye a ti. Pero querida sabelotodo, no te preocupes yo te avisare cualquier cosa.

Theodore Nott

P.D. por cierto no te asustes no soy uno de ellos y no tengo planeado serlo.

La chica decidió contestar la carta para decirle a Theo que no estaba en problemas y que no había estado presenta cuando sucedió lo de la madriguera, para que no se preocupara. También quiso escribirle a Krum, pues se le había olvidado por completo el y desearle una Feliz Navidad, pero eso no se lo diría a nadie porque sabía que Ron la molestaría si se enteraba.

-Hey, Harry, ¿me podrías prestar a Hedwig para enviar una carta? –pregunto la castaña

-Si Herms, ¿a quién le envías la carta?

-A un amigo que vive muy lejos

Harry entendió la indirecta, sabía que se la mandaría a Krum.

Una vez que Hermione estuviera sola en el cuarto de Ginny agradeció mucho la carta de Theodore, pues sabía que tenía un amigo que siempre la cuidaría igual que Harry o Ron.

…

-Oye Herms ¿Por qué te escribió Nott? –pregunto Ginny, ambas chicas ya estaban acostadas y con la luz apagada, era el momento perfecto de hablar con Hermione.

-Ah, para ver como estaba, pues se había preocupado de que incendiaran la madriguera

-¿En serio se preocupó por eso?

-Bueno no, pero se preocupó por cómo estaba yo.

-Oye Herms… ¿acaso de gusta el Slytherin?

-No Ginny, -y empezó a reírse, le sonaba absurda la pregunta

-Ah, es que tenía que confirmar, porque Harry y Ron piensan que si, espero no te enojes

-No me enojo Ginny, es normal que Harry… en especial Ron se ponga celoso de que tenga amigos hombres

-Sí, bueno cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue en Slytherin? –pregunto la pelirroja provocando un silencio muy largo

-Pues, bien...no me puedo quejar, Malfoy me trató… bien –después de un rato se decidió a hablar.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, aunque fue raro, me contó cosas sobre su vida

-¿Enserio? –volvió a preguntar Ginny incrédula

-Sí, pero no te las puedo decir… lo prometí

-jajaja, le prometiste al príncipe de Slytherin algo

-No, me lo prometí a mí

-¿Por qué lo proteges Hermy?

-Pues no se la verdad, pero en Navidad me dio un regalo muy bonito, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida –Hermione se sentó en la cama alado de Ginny, pues estaba muy emocionada

-A ver deja ver si entendí, tú le guardas un secreto porque tú te lo prometiste, él te compra un regalo… ¿qué falta que tú también le hayas comprado algo?

-Bueno no me lo compro, lo saco de su biblioteca y si… yo también le di algo

-Hermione esto es muy divertido, él te da algo de su mansión, a ti su enemiga y por lo mínimo dime ¿Qué te dio? –la plática con Hermione se estaba tornando divertida e interesante.

-Pues me dio un libro escrito por el mismo Godric Gryffindor –Ginny había podido jurar que si había luz en su habitación los ojos de la castaña estarían brillando de la emoción.

-¡Wow!, Hermione eso es un gran regalo –la pelirroja aún no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo –y ¿tú que le regalaste?

-Le di un peluche, sabes cuando lo vi en la juguetería no pude evitar no comprarlo, pues es un hurón blanco, me pareció muy divertido… y también le di un anillo –Hermione no había pensado en eso pero ¿Por qué el anillo brillo cuando lo vio?, el señor de la tienda le dijo que no tenía valor alguno por su falta de brillo.

-Haber, entonces ¿Por qué ustedes se tienen tanta confianza para que él te cuente su vida y se den regalo?

-No me conto su vida –la castaña había cruzado los brazos –y pues yo le di un regalo por que el me dio uno y no se, creo… -no sabía si decírselo a la pelirroja pues no lo había aceptado, pensaba que eran cosas de sus hormonas y ya, pero ya estaba lista –creo que… Draco Malfoy me gusta.

La pequeña Weasley no volvió hablar más de eso, nunca se había podido imaginar que a Hermione le gustara el chico que le había hecho imposible la existencia en Hogwarts, y menos el enemigo de su mejor amigo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 8**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia. **

**Ahh! nos encantó este capítulo esperemos les guste a ustedes también.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

La última semana con los Weasleys había sido muy des-estresante para Hermione, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos y eso le gustaba, pues mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny jugaban al Quidditch, ella se dedicaba a leer el libro que le había dado Malfoy.

Muy en el fondo ella sabía que el rubio le había dado ese regalo no para deshacerse del, sino porque sabía que a Hermione le iba a gustar.

Ya era hora de que se fueran a Hogwarts y como siempre, en el andén 9 ¾, la señora Weasley los abrazó a todos y cada uno de los presentes; Consideraba a Harry y Hermione dos hijos más.

Antes de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts inconscientemente buscaba unos ojos grises entre toda la gente, pero nunca los halló.

Como siempre sabía que Ron no iba querer ir al vagón de los prefectos decidió anunciar su salida y dirigirse hacia allí.

-Bueno chicos me iré con los prefectos.- y salió de donde estaba.

De camino al respectivo vagón estaba una pequeña niña llorando.

-¿Qué tienes linda? –le pregunto mientras Hermione se agachaba para hablar con la pequeña Hufflepuff.

-Es que me quitaron mis dulces –dijo llorando

De seguro era de primer año pues no todos los alumnos lloraban porque les quitaran sus dulces.

-¿Y quién fue?, ¿quieres contarme?, yo soy la prefecta de Gryffindor, así que puedes confiar en mí – expresó sonriendo para transmitirle confianza a la pequeña niña.

-Vaya Granger, no sabía que estabas haciendo obras de caridad –Una voz demasiado conocida hizo que se volteara y mirara hacia arriba.

La niña al verlo empezó a llorar más, Hermione ya sabía quién le había quitado sus dulces.

-Malfoy, ¿Podrías devolverle lo que le quitaste?

-No tengo porque, soy prefecto al igual que tú y se me hicieron sospechosos

-¿Sospechosos?, ¿Qué tenían veneno?, tal vez un filtro de amor…

-Así es y como soy tan bueno con la gente –se llevó una mano dramáticamente al pecho –los probé para que esta pequeña niña no sufra

-Ya Malfoy no te hagas el payaso y devuélvele esos dulces –lo dijo mientras pasaba una mano alrededor de los hombros de la Hufflepuff.

Al ver esto Malfoy se sintió raro, pues nunca vio a una chica comportarse tan maternal con una niña, de repente se imaginó su vida a lado de Granger, y se dijo que sería una buena madre para sus hijos…. ¡espera! ¡Malfoy tú no puedes pensar en eso!, ni siquiera tienes que imaginarte una vida junto a una sangre sucia, eso está prohibido y serías la deshonra de la familia –se regañó mentalmente y automáticamente se enojó con Hermione, sí, ella tenía la culpa de todo.

-Toma sangre sucia –Y le aventó la bolsa de dulces, se retiró muy enojado con los puños cerrados dejando a la ojimiel muy confundida.

Le devolvió los dulces a la pequeña y se fue muy pensativa y enojada, ¿Por qué de repente se portaba tan bien con ella y en un segundo le dice sangre sucia?, pero aun así su buen humor volvió rápidamente por que en el momento que le lanzó los dulces, vio portando a Draco el anillo que le había regalado.

…...

Terminado el banquete, la chica se dirigió a su original sala común de Gryffindor, desempacó sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación, porque como era premio anual, seguía teniendo el privilegio de tener su propio cuarto, claro, ahora sin estar en la casa de las serpientes y sin Draco…, la ojimiel suspiró, ¿acaso ya lo extrañaba?, no era como si hubieran compartido grandes momentos en aquella habitación pero Hermione sentía un gran vació dentro de ella.

Tratando de olvidar a Malfoy, aunque fuera por tan solo un segundo, bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Hola Chicos-Saludó

-Que hay Herms-dijo Ron mientras comía una rana de chocolate como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Hola…-respondió Harry sin verla ya que estaba, al parecer, altamente concentrado viendo el mapa de los merodeadores.

-¡Ronald pero si acabamos de comer!, y Harry ¿Dónde están tus modales?- Les reclamó molesta sin darse cuenta de que de desquitaba con ellos por el asunto de Draco.

-Tranquila Herms, guarda tu enojo, porque tengo que decirles algo de nuevo.-Espetó el ojiverde desatendiendo el mapa por primera vez.

Hermione respiró profundo y se sentó mirando a Harry seriamente al igual que Ron esperando a que dijera algo.

-Verán es sobre Malfoy, él…-

-No seguirás pensando que ese hurón retardado es un mortifago ¿o sí?- Interrumpió Ron mientras Hermione comenzaba a petrificarse del nerviosismo.

-Si aún lo pienso-aclaró el niño que vivió-como decía, ya tenía mis sospechas antes de las vacaciones, pero ahora lo puedo confirmar, Malfoy desaparece seguido del mapa cuando se encuentra en el séptimo piso.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Katie?-Cuestionó un curioso pelirrojo.

-Es posible-mencionó Harry pensante-El séptimo piso, tal vez se vaya a la sala de…-

-Debe estar practicando pociones-Agregó rápidamente la nerviosa ojimiel.

-¿Pociones?, ¿Por qué haría eso?-Levanto la ceja Harry aumentando la tensión de Hermione.

-Porque… ¡sí!, es que él aún quiere entrar al club de Slughorn-Concluyó aliviada.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso Herms?-Preguntó Ron

-Porque…es evidente, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir a dormir-Y se retiró la castaña antes de que empezara a balbucear dejando a sus dos amigos confundidos.

…...

Pansy en un principio había decidido quemar el uniforme de Gryffindor, pero por alguna razón en su interior decidió conservarlo para ver a cierto Gryffindor y poderse escabullirse en la sala común.

El único problema era que las contraseñas cambiaban cada 2 semanas y ponían la nueva en el tablón de anuncios, ¿Pero cómo le haría para saber la contraseña nueva?... utilizaría a Lavender y Parvati, no era muy inteligentes, pues si se lograban manipular por una Slytherin.

Se fue felizmente a la sala común de Gryffindor con una perfecta excusa según ella, la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que justamente cuando hubo llegado dicho chico se encontraba saliendo de dicha sala.

-Hey, Longbottom-Se acercó dando saltitos.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?, ¿Ahora ya prefieres Gryffindor?-Dijo con sarcasmo mirando a la chica a los ojos, esos ojos que Pansy no podía soportar y que hicieron que desviara la mirada hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

Eh... ¿Has visto a Granger?- dijo nerviosa tratando de no olvidar su plan

-Creo que ya se fue a dormir, ¿Para qué la necesitas?

-ah…para recordarle que no me tiene que regresar el uniforme de Slytherin porque si no lo quemaré-dijo con cara de asco-

-No creo que necesites decirle eso, de seguro se lo quedará- argumentó el chico ignorando el comentario sobre quemar el uniforme

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque de seguro lo necesitará para escabullirse en la sala de Slytherin para estar con Malfoy.

-Vaya...así qué ya te diste cuenta que esos dos tienen algo- Pansy alzó la ceja sonriente.

-Si algo así, pero lo que más me sorprende es que no estés lloriqueando como loca porque te han ¿"dejado"?-Dijo también levantando la ceja y doblemente sorprendido por que la chica sonrió aún más.

-¿Dejarme? Yo dejé a Draco desde hace mucho tiempo porque...porque es un cobarde-dijo rezongando mientras Neville abría completamente la boca y rompía a reír.

-Nunca creí escucharte hablar así de Malfoy-expresó entre risas- nosé si reír, llorar o tenerte miedo-

-Espero que no sea miedo, no quiero terminar siendo tu boggart- Espetó la ojiverde acompañando las risas de Neville, quien carcajeaba cada vez más.

-Yo creo quien cambiará de boggart serás tú si Malfoy se entera de lo que has dicho de él.

Pansy se dio la vuelta para irse, extrañamente, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente satisfecha por la pequeña charla con Longbottom.

-Ni un furioso Draco podría contra un tiburón-Sonrió la chica al mismo tiempo que se estremecía.-Por eso no me acerco al lago, está lleno de ellos- Y con esto, la Slytherin se retiró nuevamente dando saltitos.

Neville se recargó en la pared sin terminar de reírse, al parecer no conocía del todo a Pansy Parkinson, ella era como una niña pequeña consentida, que para sus asombros, le había alegrado su noche. Aun riendo a carcajadas, Neville regresó a su sala común. No podía creer que Pansy creyera que en el lago negro había tiburones, en efecto no era estúpida, más bien era una niña pequeña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer.

...

Había pasado un poco más de un mes, específicamente 14 de febrero, el día preferido para la mayoría de la población femenina en Hogwarts y no tanto para la masculina y ni Neville y Pansy o Draco y Hermione habían tenido alguna conversación de más de 5 minutos de nuevo. Los que parecían que se la pasaban todo el día juntos eran Theodore y Luna.

La castaña se sentía triste, el vacío aún seguía ahí, ya era definitivo, estaba enamorada de Malfoy, y más de lo que ella creía, pero su amor no podía sin por un sin fin de motivos los cuales la castaña había enumerado:

1). Ella era una sangre sucia y no podía estar con un sangre limpia

2). Malfoy no sentía lo mismo por ella

3). Malfoy es odiado por sus amigos, aunque surgiera algo, ellos jamás la perdonarían

4). Malfoy es un mortifago, y ella luchaba en contra de ellos

5). Los papas de Malfoy nunca se lo permitirían, antes le quitaban toda su fortuna

Triste, Hermione, al pensar en que todo el universo estaba en su contra, se fue a bajar a desayunar, le hacía falta comer, pues por alguna razón ya no le importaba tanto el colegio, o la comida, ni siquiera se arreglaba, ya no se cepillaba el cabello y cada vez estaba más esponjado y eso no era normal en Hermione, ella era una chica fuerte y no se dejaría vencer por el amor, pero antes tenía que comer.

Una vez que entró en el gran comedor Draco la miró y se sintió triste pues se le veía decaída, pero algo que ninguno de los dos notaron fueron su collar y su anillo, sendos objetos brillaban cuando estaban cerca.

...

Theodore y Luna eran felices juntos, pues ambos se querían mucho.

-Oye Luna, hoy es San Valentín ¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo?

-Claro que sí Theo, me encantaría, ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó la Ravenclaw

-eh...pues…a dónde tú quieras está perfecto Luna-balbuceó el chico.

-Ah no lo sé, cualquier lugar me parece bien-titubeó la rubia.

-Eh…está lindo el día ¿Qué te parece si vamos a orillas del lago?

-¡Sí!- exclamó la risueña chica.

Y se fueron en silencio hacia el lago negro, ambos sabían que era San Valentín y por eso estaban muy nerviosos y no sabían que decir.

Así, los dos chicos fueron a orillas del lago y se sentaron admirando el paisaje.

Theo estaba decidido, tenía que decirle a Luna lo que sentía, la cuestión es que no sabía cómo, nunca creyó estar en aquella situación y tampoco que le fuera a gustar una chica de ese modo.

-Eh... ¿Luna?

-¿Si Theo?-Inclinó el rostro mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules que tanto le gustaban al Slytherin y que a su vez hicieron que comenzara a titubear.

-Ehh pues...- comenzó a rascarse la cabeza torpemente-Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo- dijo casi gritando apresurado.

-Pero Theo, me temo que eso será imposible

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el chico angustiado

-Porque ya estamos afuera- sonrió la rubia divertida

Theo comenzó a reír, Luna era tan inocente y eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

-No Luna, no me refiero a eso-expresó entre risas -me refería a salir conmigo, como en una relación

-¿Relación? ¿Qué clase de relación?, somos amigos, eso es una relación- A Luna no le interesó mucho decir eso, pues daba por hecho que ya eran amigos

-Lo sé Luna, somos amigos y yo quisiera ser más que amigos amm... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El rostro de Luna se iluminó ante la pregunta, ella ya se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Theo, pero no se atrevía a decírselo pues temía perder su amistad que ella tanto atesoraba.

-Claro Theo, ¡Me encantaría!-dijo esbozando una de las sonrisas más grandes que jamás había hecho.

-¿De verdad?-Espetó el Slytherin emocionado

-Sí, no veo porque no, a menos que los hinkypunks se opongan pero no creo que eso pase -Theo era el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo... Mágico claro

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me siento Luna!-Exclamó Theo.

-Lo sé, yo también- dijo sonriente-Pero veo que no somos los únicos aquí, por ejemplo, ella-La Ravenclaw señaló hacia el lago-Esa chica parece muy feliz, mira, se metió a nadar al lago.

Theo pensó que era una broma, ya que Luna siempre sacaba cosas inesperadas, cuando se volteó a ver dónde señalaba la rubia para acompañar sus risas, se petrificó al instante ya que la chica que estaba en el lago la conocía muy bien.

…...

Esa mañana Pansy se había levantado de un buen humor pues era 14 de Febrero y tendría muchas peticiones para ir al salón de té de madame tudipie. Pero conforme iba pasando el día nadie la invitaba. Bueno hubo un par de chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero el chico que a ella le interesaba ni siquiera la notaba, esto la hizo enfurecer mucho.

-Hey Pansy ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó Millicent Bulstrode.

-No molestes Milli, hoy no –Pansy estaba cansada y harta.

-¿Qué tienes, Draco no te pidió que salieras con él?

-No, Draco ya no me interesa desde hace mucho tiempo –Y realmente alguien había ocupado su lugar pero eso no se lo iba a decir a la chica robusta que tenía enfrente.

-Aja, si como digas, ¿Sabías que Astoria está detrás de él? –Preguntó la chica más que nada para molestar a Pansy

-¿Y tú crees que él está interesado en ella?

-Pues es obvio, Astoria sueña con un día ser la señora Malfoy, ella es de sangre limpia, es bonita y sus padres tal vez arreglen un compromiso –Dijo orgullosa Millicent de hablar así de su amiga.

-Pues deberías fijarte mejor, Draco no está interesado en ella… es más creo que le gusta una chica totalmente diferente a Astoria –Pansy ya sabía a donde quería llegar, pero por obvias razones no le iba a mencionar que esa chica era Granger.

-¡Tú qué sabes! – La chica se ponía cada vez más furiosa –Estas celosa de Astoria –este comentario hizo que Pansy estallara en carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?, tu más que nadie sabe que Astoria es más mujer que tú, además a ella no le asusta el agua –lo dijo con un tono de inocencia.

-¡No me asusta el agua!,… son los tiburones –Titubeó un poco la ojiverde

-Y entonces si no le temes al agua ¿Por qué no te metes en el lago negro? –Esta batalla la estaba ganando Millicent, ya que no era tonta y sabía muy bien que un Slytherin no rechaza ningún reto por orgullo.

-Porque… pues ahí hay tiburones –Cada vez Pansy se asustaba más.

-No seas tonta como un Troll, en el lago negro no hay tiburones y te reto a que te metas, digo solo para salvar el poco orgullo que te queda Pansy –Estas últimas, fueron las palabras mágicas y Pansy solo por orgullo se quitó los zapatos y empezó a caminar cerca del lago.

La chica de cabello negro se estaba muriendo de miedo, pues nunca entraba a los mares o lagos por su terrible fobia, pero no iba a dejar que una tonta descerebrada le dijera que no tenía orgullo, ella debía salvar el suyo y demostrar que podía enfrentar sus miedos, el problema era que aún no estaba lista.

Cada paso que daba dentro del agua, era un paso más hacia el pánico que gobernaba su cuerpo y poco a poco se fue adentrando hasta que el agua cubrió su cintura, cuando iba a voltearse para ver la cara de Millicent, dio un paso en falso y se cayó en un pequeña irregularidad del terreno que era como un pequeño abismo, pero fue suficiente para que Pansy se empezara a sacudir y hacer señas de que se estaba ahogando.

Ginny y Neville estaban dando un paseo cerca de ahí cuando vieron a la Slytherin que se estaba ahogando.

-Que tonta es Parkinson, ni siquiera sabe nadar –dijo la pelirroja provocando que Neville volteara a ver al lago.

El chico se iba a empezar a reír hasta que recordó que la pelinegra no sabía nadar porque les tenía miedo a los tiburones. Neville empezó a correr en su auxilio y así nadando hasta Pansy, la agarró por la cintura para que no se hundiera y la cargó en sus hombros.

Una vez afuera el Gryffindor se agachó para dejar a Pansy en suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Neville intentando que la Slytherin reaccionara

-Creo… que si –Se le aventó para abrazarlo, pues estaba muy asustada y temblaba por el frío y el miedo.

Un poco confundido Neville correspondió su abrazo, ahora más que nada, la ojiverde necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-Todo está bien –Dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su cabello

Pansy rompió a llorar mientras ocultaba su cara y sus lágrimas en el pecho del Gryffindor, esta vez sus lágrimas eran verdaderas y sinceras, no como cuando hacía pucheros con Draco para que le hiciera caso.

Una confundida Ginny Weasley, una furiosa Millicent Bulstrode, un asustado Theodore Nott y una feliz Luna Lovegood observaron la escena heroica de Neville.

…...

Hermione estuvo buscando todo el día a Draco, llevaba varios días sin verlo y ese mismo día era San Valentín, por lo mínimo quería comprobar que no estuviera con Astoria, últimamente se sentía muy celosa de verlos juntos… lo único bueno era que la pesada de Pansy-solo tiene una nuez por cerebro-Parkinson ya no se le pegaba a su "Draki" todos los días, pensándolo bien, ya no se les veía juntos y cuando llegaba a pasar solo se trataban como amigos.

Cansada de buscarlo por todo el castillo, terrenos y hasta Hogsmeade, se dirigió a los baños de los prefectos para refrescar sus ideas.

Escuchó un pequeño sollozo… ya tenía una idea de quien se trataba.

-¿Y ahora porque lloras Myrtle?, ¿A caso te ha dejado tu nuevo amigo? –Preguntó la ojimiel sarcástica.

-No, él siempre viene por las noches, pobre de él es un alma sin elección, pero le prometí que le compartiré mi baño si el moría, ¡Pero a ti que te interesa! –Esos cambios de humor de la fantasma era lo que le molestaba a Hermione.

-A mí no me interesa, no te creas la muy importante-Le dijo la ojimiel con mucho orgullo, sus amigos tenían razón, cada vez se parecía más a cierto Slytherin, según ellos le afectó seriamente el cerebro a su amiga vivir con el hurón por 3 meses.

-¡Quién te crees que eres!, los he visto juntos pero Malfoy no te merece –La fantasma gritaba cada vez más, Hermione temía que fuera a llamar la atención de todo el castillo.

Pero Myrtle… ¿Había dicho Malfoy?, Hermione entendió todo… él era el que lloraba, y por eso lo veía en ocasiones con sus ojos irritados, pues no quería realizar su misión encomendada por Voldemort.

Como si sintiera que sabía en donde se encontraba Malfoy, en esos instantes, se fue corriendo a la torre de Astronomía, no sabía ni porque iba allí.

Una vez que subió no se encontró a esos ojos grises que tanto añoraba ver, pero se asomó a ver los jardines del castillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?- Dijo a sus espaldas esa voz que ya conocía

-Yo puedo estar en cualquier lugar que yo quiera

-Como quieras, no me importa –Dicho esto el rubio tuvo todas las intenciones de salir de allí.

-No espera, no vine a pelear de hecho te estaba buscando

-Lo sé Granger, todas las chicas se mueren por estar conmigo en San Valentín-dijo haciendo una de sus muy famosas muecas e arrogancia.

-Si por todas las chicas te refieres a Greengrass, creo que es verdad, pero claro, yo no vengo con las mismas intensiones que ella.

-Ay, ¿Entonces te arrepentiste de regalarme chocolates con Amortentia?- Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho aparentando inocencia.

-Ya quisieras-Resopló la castaña-Pero no es momento para pleitos-Hermione bajó la mirada, no sabía exactamente qué decir.-Yo…me encontré con Myrtle la llorona…

Draco palideció automáticamente ante aquella última frase.

-Oh vaya ¿Te aplaudo?, supongo que eso es un gran logro para ti, no sabía que los hijos de Muggles no podían ver fantasmas-Se burló intentando recuperar su postura.

-Sabes bien que eso no es a lo que me refiero-Puso los ojos en blanco-Yo… hablé con ella y…me contó todo.

-No se puede confiar en nadie-Susurró el rubio para sí, recuperando su palidez, comenzó a enfurecerse, y se fue acercando cada vez más a la chica hasta que sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros.-Bien ya lo sabes, ¡¿Ahora vienes a burlarte y decirme que soy un marica estúpido?! O tal vez a tenerme lastima, lo siento Granger, ¡pero no la necesito!

-Draco eso no es cierto-Argumentó la castaña mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos.

-No intentes sentir empatía con tus lloriqueos, ¡No sabes lo que siento en realidad!-El ojigris sabía perfectamente que Hermione no tenía malas intenciones, pero no podía soportar que la maldita espectro lo hubiese traicionado.

-¡Lo sabría si me lo dijeras!-Exclamó la chica entre lagrimas

-¡¿Y por qué tendría que decirte?! No tiene nada que ver contigo

-Tal vez no pero…-Era cierto, ella no tenía que saber por lo que estaba pasando el Slytherin-Pero… en navidad me escribiste que podríamos hablar de vez en cuando porque sabía escuchar.

-Cierto, pero eso no significa que voy a estar contándote todo y mucho menos humillarme y lloriquear enfrente de ti

-Llorar no tiene nada de humillante, no te hace débil ni nada de eso, al contrario, te fortalece aún más, a veces es mejor llorar todo lo que puedas, para que cuando sea el momento en que no tengas que llorar, no lo hagas.

-No estoy para sermones Granger-Espetó ya más calmado gracias al último comentario de Hermione.

-Lo único que quiero es ayudarte, pero tú no me dejas hacerlo, ni siquiera me dejas que me acerque a ti, yo no te pienso criticar o decirte lo que está bien o lo que está mal, tu solito te tienes que dar cuenta, yo solo quiero ser la persona en la que confíes y te desahogues ya que contener todos los sentimientos juntos te hace daño si no le cuentas a alguien –Hermione no supo bien de donde le salieron esas palabras, pero lo que sí supo fue que se lo decía con todo el corazón.

Inesperadamente Draco la abrazó por la cintura y solamente le susurró algo en el odio que la ojimiel escuchó con mucha claridad "así lo haré".

Y así juntos se quedaron abrazándose en medio de la torre de Astronomía contemplado la noche y las pequeñas luces brillantes que eran luciérnagas acompañadas de una misteriosa luz color esmeralda.

**Puede que hubieran querido la aparición del pequeño hurón de felpa :3 jaja no se preocupen el pequeño hermanito de Draco ya saldrá después**

**Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 9**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia.**

**Perdón por la tardanza!, eso de tener examenes D: **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews nos encanta leerlos, pues nos motiva a escribir espero les guste este capítulo.**

Hermione había recibido la noticia de que Ron estaba en el hospital, porque según medio le contó Ginny, la razón que estuviera en aquel lugar fue que Harry había recibido unos chocolates con Amortentia que le había regalado Romilda Vane.

-Entonces Harry ¿dime que pasó? –dijo la castaña con un semblante serio.

-Pues Ron se comió los chocolates que se me cayeron de mi baúl y…

-¿Por qué se te cayeron? –interrumpió la ojimiel.

-Pues… estaba buscando el mapa, y después llevé a Ron con Slughorn, cuando se le quitó el efecto de la poción íbamos a brindar pero estaba envenenado y le di un bezoar para que los efectos del envenenamiento no fueran graves –explicó Harry cansado, ya había explicado la historia miles de veces.

-Está bien pero ¿Por qué buscabas el mapa?

-Para ver en donde estaba metido Malfoy

-Harry eso es violación de la privacidad de Draco, no lo debes a hacer

-¿Draco?, ¿Desde cuándo le dices así?

-Eh… ¡ese no es el punto! –Hermione cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, pues si su amigo se enteraba de sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy estaría perdida.

-¿Herms, qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos? –El ojiverde alzó una ceja de curiosidad

-Nada… no hay nada –cada vez incrementaban los nervios de la Gryffindor, estuvo a punto de caer porque no vio el sillón de su sala común y decidió salir de ahí antes de que Harry sospechara algo.

Pero lo que no tomó en cuenta la castaña fue que el Gryffindor ya sospechaba desde antes y tenía una idea para saber qué era lo que le ocultaba su amiga.

…...

Draco estuvo buscando a Hermione, tenía que ver si estaba bien, pues había escuchado decir que uno de los amigos de Potty había sido envenenado. También tenía que contarle que tuviera cuidado, pero tenía que escoger bien sus palabras ya que Granger no era nada tonta y no quería terminar contándole toda su vida, en pocas palabras, no quería sentirse vulnerable ante ella.

-Ah… Perdón no te vi –alguien chocó contra el rubio y si no hubiera volteado a ver quién era o percivido ese dulce olor a vainilla, nunca se hubiera enterado que era la castaña que estaba buscando.

-Pues fíjate mejor Granger –esto provocó que la Gryffindor se sonrojara.

-Sí, perdón –dijo nerviosa paseándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

-Deja las disculpas para después, tenemos que hablar –y con esto, el Slytherin la agarró de la muñeca llevándosela hacia el aula vacía más cercana, una vez dentro, el ojigris cerró la puerta y se volvió a la Gryffindor con un semblante bastante serio, el cual, provocó que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-Eh… ¿Qué es lo que pasa Draco?

-¿Por qué me dices Draco y no Malfoy?, yo te sigo diciendo Granger… no quiero que malinterpretes la situación pensando que somos amiguitos –Malfoy tenía muchas ganas de aclararlo.

-No somos amigos, pero me gusta tu nombre –esta vez fue Draco el que se puso nervioso pero lo ocultó enfureciéndose con la chica.

-¿Y qué?, ¿quieres que te diga que también me gusta el tuyo? –Levantó la ceja –Pues no esperes que te lo diga.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago por la última frase del chico, tratando de olvidarlo, se concentró en por qué se encontraban ahí.

-Bueno, ¿y que es lo que querías decirme?

-Me enteré que la comadreja se encuentra en la enfermería por beber hidromiel

-Si… ¿Cómo sabes que fue hidromiel? –pregunto curiosa, pues Harry no le había mencionado nada sobre el hidromiel.

-Dicen por ahí… -bajo la mirada al instante.

-No me digas que tuviste algo que ver –Hermione cada vez se asustaba más, pero no lo demostraba, más bien parecía seria.

-Ya no importa, además ¿Qué si tuve algo que ver?

-Quisiste matar a Ron –soltó un chillido y automáticamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-Claro que no, la comadreja de Weasley no me importa –Draco se empezaba a desesperar.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-No te diré, solamente te voy a pedir que tengas cuidado, como habrás notado, Potty sigue metiendo sus narices en lo que no le importa… pero… tu no lo hagas –Draco se pasó de largo y salió de aquella aula abandonada. Realmente se había preocupado cuando se enteró que un amigo de Potter había estado en el hospital por envenenamiento; ya no podía seguir haciendo esas tonterías o podría salir lastimada, no sabía porque, pero no se lo perdonaría si algo le pasara a la ojimiel, tenía que llevar a cabo su misión directamente, el momento se acercaba y no creía soportar tal carga mucho más.

Por otro lado, en el aula vacía que Draco había dejado hace unos segundos, Hermione se encontraba confundida, no sabía si Draco quiso decir que no interfiriera en sus asuntos o que se cuidara porque estaba preocupado por ella, lo más probable es que haya sido lo primero, pero otra parte de la chica anhelaba la segunda opción; resopló, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos.

…...

-Oh! Ya despertaste

La inconsciente ojiverde abrió los ojos lentamente preguntándose donde se encontraba.

-¿En dónde estoy?-Consiguió articular

-En la enfermería Pansy, te desmayaste-dijo Daphne Greengrass, que se encontraba sentada a su lado, con cara de reprobación.

La cabeza de Pansy daba vueltas, no recordaba lo que había pasado, sólo una extraña y reconfortante calidez dentro de ella.

¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?-Cuestionó la confundida Slytherin.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, ¿Te has vuelto loca Pansy?-Esta vez habló Theodore, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la cama de la ojiverde junto con la risueña Luna.- ¿A qué estabas jugando?, sigue siendo invierno, te podría haber dado una neumonía si…

-Si heroicamente Neville no te hubiera salvado a tiempo-interrumpió Luna con su dulce tono de voz-Que Suerte que se dio cuenta, todos creímos que estabas chapoteando muy divertida en el agua.

Pansy comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió, como Millicent la había retado, el acantilado enorme en que se encontraba, el rescate de Longbottom, su abrazo… ¡Es cierto! lo había abrazado enfrente de todos y en plena luz del día, este pensamiento puso nerviosa a la pelinegra provocando que se sonrojara escandalosamente.

-Y Longbottom ¿Dónde está?

-Te llevó cargando hasta aquí, estuvo un rato vigilándote pero se fue hace unos 20 minutos- Respondió Theo.

-Sí, el muy tonto nos amenazó y obligó a que nos quedáramos aquí cuidándote hasta que despertaras-Agregó Daphne indignada.

-Pues será un tonto muy valiente, no pensé que haría tal cosa-Espetó el Slytherin- Últimamente se ve diferente, ¿No crees Luna?

-Si ha cambiado, su Gryffindor interno ha salido a la luz.-Sonrió la rubia.

-Digan lo que quieran, es un estúpido y más por preocuparse por alguien que no va agradecerle-rezongó Daphne con toda la intensión de molestar a Pansy, pero por el contrario, esta sonrió.

¡Neville se preocupó por ella!, nada la podía hacer más feliz en ese momento, ya, lo admitía, tal vez si le gustaba en serio, no era solo uno de sus caprichos como ella creía.

-Bueno, parece que está bien, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Afirmó el chico mientras él y Luna se levantaban para retirarse.

-Un momento, ¿Y esas manos?- Los detuvo Daphne- ¿Acaso ya están saliendo?

-¡Si!- Contestó la pareja al unísono.

-Vaya que cosas, cada vez más raro este día- dijo a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la frente- bien, yo también me iré, Talvez Blaise me esté esperando- Sonrió coqueta Daphne mientras pasaba para atrás su rubio cabello con la mano y se iba felizmente a la entrada de la enfermería.

-Que estés bien Pansy-Se despidió Theo

-Es mejor que no vuelvas a entrar al lago, los nargles también saben nadar- Concluyó la Ravenclaw.

…...

En lo que Pansy se preparaba para irse de la enfermería, se abrieron las puertas de golpe dejando entrar a Dumbledore, Slughorn, Snape, Potter y un Weasley inconsciente, al cual depositaron en la cama de al lado.

-Vaya parece que San Valentín se ha vuelto una fiesta peligrosa- Dijo Dumbledore viendo a sus acompañantes- sino pregúntenles al señor Weasley y a la señorita Parkinson

La Slytherin miró a todos con enojo y se paró dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Si quiere ver al señor Longbottom, me parece que se encuentra en su sala común- Agregó el director dejando a Harry fuera de lugar.

Pansy salió corriendo de la enfermería en camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese anciano?, ¿Cómo lo sabía todo?, ya que, eso no importaba, tenía que ir a ver a Neville a ¿Agradecerle?, no sabía, pero definitivamente tenía que verlo pero ¿Cómo entraría a la sala?...

En su recorrido se encontró con una desesperada Lavender, quien corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Pansy! Tienes que ayudarme, he perdido a mi Won Won, ¿No lo has visto?- Pansy sonrió suspicazmente ante la pregunta, la suerte estaba de su lado.

-Sí, sí sé dónde está, ¿Pero qué voy a ganar yo diciéndote?- Argumentó como si fuera ella la víctima.

-¡Lo que quieras Pansy! Pero dime dónde está- Chilló angustiada.

-ehmm... ¿Qué tal la contraseña de tu sala común?

-¡Si te la diré pero dime ya donde está!- Gritó la Gryffindor sin pensarlo dos veces

-Weasley está en la enfermería desmayado, no me preguntes porqué

-¡Gracias! La contraseña es Leone Forte -Articuló Lavender al mismo tiempo que salía disparada hacia la enfermería.

Pansy entró triunfante a la sala común y, como había dicho Dumbledore, Neville se encontraba ahí, sentado en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea con una expresión distante. Como la sala común se encontraba casi vacía, el Gryffindor notó fácilmente la presencia de Pansy y sin pensarlo se levantó y luego rió para sus adentros ya que había hecho exactamente lo que Harry hizo en la primera reunión del "Slughclub" a la llegada de Ginny

-Hola...-Dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Hola... ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si... Eso creo-Titubeó torpemente.

-Me alegra...-Afirmó amablemente manteniendo su seria expresión.

Se hizo un largo silencio, Pansy no sabía que decir o hacer.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- El Gryffindor tenía mucha curiosidad

-Pues... fui una tonta, y Millicent me retó, así que mi orgullo pudo más que la razón.

-Sí, creo lo mismo -dijo el chico pensando en las palabras de la ojiverde.

-Pero los Gryffindor prefieren la valentía en vez del orgullo…

-No, también pienso que fuiste una tonta -Ambos chicos sonrieron tímidamente y después se rieron juntos un buen rato.

-Bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde y mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas- Sonrió la ojiverde con pena.

-Claro, no creo que a los prefectos les alegre encontrarte aquí

-Si... Bueno...adiós- Se despidió pero antes de salir recordó a que había venido, corrió hacia Neville.

-Gracias...-Dijo rápidamente para después depositarle un tímido beso en la mejilla del chico retirándose lo más pronto posible de la pena dejando a un sonrojado Neville.

Pero había una chica pelirroja que los veía con extrema delicadeza al fondo de la sala.

... …..

Harry había tenido otra de sus clases con Dumbledore, pero esta vez el recuerdo era de Slughorn, lo único que no entendió fue lo que sucedió al final.

El director le dijo que el propio dueño del recuerdo lo había modificado y su misión era obtener el verdadero recuerdo pues sería llevar un paso más adelante de Voldemort, el problema era como sacarle a Horace el recuerdo.

-Hola Harry -dijo Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Ginny, hola…-

-Te veías muy concentrado, perdón si te interrumpí- Se disculpó la pelirroja

-Ah no…no te preocupes, no era nada importante- mintió

-Está bien, sabes, no soy una persona chismosa pero últimamente he presenciado cosas algo...desconcertantes

-Ya somos dos, ¿Qué has visto?

-Bueno, ayer que estaba caminando con Neville vimos a Parkinson fingiendo que se ahogaba en el lago.

-No creo que su intento de protagonismo sea desconcertante- Argumentó el ojiverde divertido.

-Eso no es todo, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Neville ya estaba cargándola fuera de ahí...

-Supongo que no pudo con su amabilidad

-Aún no término Harry-La chica se llevó la mano a la frente- Más tarde entré en la sala común y los vi riendo muy contentos como si fueran la pareja más feliz del mundo.

-¿Enserio? Eso sí es raro…

-Sí pero aún no acabo, Parvati me dijo que Padma le dijo que escuchó por ahí que Luna está saliendo con Nott.

-Eso ya lo veía venir Ginny- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Pero todavía no acabo Potter!- Chilló algo desesperada. - ¿No has visto a Herms y Malfoy muy... Amigables?

Harry se puso a pensar inmediatamente en eso… A decir verdad Ginny tenía razón, ya era momento de llevar a cabo su plan pero para eso necesitaba a Kreacher y Dobby.

-Lo siento Ginny, debo irme.

…...

Astoria ya había platicado con sus padres sobre que quería unirse en matrimonio con Draco Malfoy. Esa mañana recibió una carta donde estos le decían que habían hablado con los Malfoy y estaban de acuerdo con la boda pero se tenía que esperar a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts para poder ser desposada por Draco.

Muy feliz iba la chica a contarle a su futuro marido y prometido, lo sucedido.

-Draco, ¿qué crees? –dijo emocionada la Slytherin

-¿Qué pasó Astoria?

-Pues veras, nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro matrimonio y solo esperaré a que termine mis estudios para comprometernos –la chica no podía ser más feliz

-Si –fue todo lo que pudo articular el rubio, estaba muy sorprendido pero no estaba para nada contento.

-De verdad estoy muy feliz, no puedo esperar a graduarme –Suspiró emocionada.

-Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que no te importan tus estudios? –Levantó la ceja serio

-Pues no, pero…

-¿Y quieres graduarte para casarte y ser una mantenida? –interrumpió serio el Slytherin, sus preguntas descoloraron a Astoria.

-Pero yo creí que te agradaría la idea de casarnos- Expresó en voz baja por miedo a alterar a Draco.

-No veas por los demás –resopló- deberías pensar en ti misma y buscar lo que quieres en realidad hacer en tu vida, porque no todos tenemos esa opción y tú la estás desperdiciando.

-Pero yo en verdad quiero casarme contigo Draco –estaba a punto de llorar

-Lo pensaré, pero no creas que estoy muy feliz por haber tomado esa decisión sola.

El hurón caminó sin rumbo y llegó sin pensarlo a la biblioteca. Ahí estaba, sentada en un rincón, con muchos libros de un lado, una pequeña Gryffindor con el cabello castaño y alborotado, estaba sonrojada y acalorada metida en uno de sus libros mientras mordía con delicadeza su pluma.

El chico tomo un asiento en frente de ella, pero al parecer la ojimiel no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí.

-Sabelotodo, siempre en tus libros –resopló molesto el Slytherin.

-Pues si a mí sí me importan mis estudios –dijo Hermione sin despegar ni un ojo de aquel libro.

Ese comentario hizo que Draco se acordara de lo que le había dicho a Astoria acerca de sus estudios.

-Eh… Granger, ¿tu quisieras que cuando acabes tus estudios en Hogwarts, alguien rico se casara contigo y te mantuviera? –preguntó el rubio, tenía que saber que pensaba un ratón de biblioteca como Granger al respecto.

Hermione ante la pregunta cerró su libro y miró a Malfoy a los ojos.

-Vaya, Malfoy está enamorado de mí y hace planes para casarse conmigo –la castaña lo dijo sin pensar pero era más que obvia la indirecta que le había mandado el hurón.

-¿De qué jodidos hablas?, Ni quien quisiera casarse contigo, además no hablaba de ti y de mi… hablaba de Astoria.

-Oh, ya veo –algo decepcionada dio un suspiro –pues yo no quiero que alguien me mantenga, para eso estudio, aunque me casara con alguien millonario, no le pediría ni un knut para mi… si tengo bienes materiales quiero que sean por mi esfuerzo y trabajo.

Dicho esto la ojimiel recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a un pensativo Malfoy.

…...

-Herms ¿Estás escuchando?-dijo Harry en voz alta para llamar la atención de su amiga.

-Eh…claro, continua-declaró la chica, quien por supuesto, no había escuchado nada por estar pensando en aquella extraña conversación con Draco, ¿Acaso quiso decir que se iba a casar con Astoria Greengrass?, ¿Y a que venía todo eso de ser una mantenida? Hermione no entendía en absoluto nada, bueno casi, solamente sabía una cosa, desde aquella charla su vacío se agrandó aún más, era posible que Draco se casara y ella no podría hacer cosa alguna para impedirlo.

-De acuerdo…como decía-Prosiguió el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos. El trío de oro estaba reunido de nuevo en la calidez de su sala común con Ron ya recuperado de su envenenamiento, según él, gracias a los cuidados de su amada Lav Lav. –Dumbledore me pidió hablara con Slughorn para averiguar algo que solo él sabe, ya he intentado de mil maneras pero no logro convencerlo para que me diga.

-¿Qué tal si le das una buena ración de Wiskey de fuego? De seguro así hablará-Propuso el pelirrojo burlándose al imaginarse a un ebrio profesor regordete.

-¡Ronald eso está prohibido!-Acusó la ojimiel dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Lo sé y no quiero arriesgarme a escuchar o ver cosas de Slughorn que podrían dejarme con un trauma de por vida- Rió el niño que vivió-¿Tú que piensas Herms?

-Lo siento Harry, por lo que nos has dicho que has intentado, no se me ocurre nada- Y era verdad, con Draco ocupando la mayor parte de su pensamiento no podía idear algún plan para la misión de Harry-Necesitarás mucha suerte para poder convencerlo.

-Suerte…-Meditó el Gryffindor- ¡Hermione eres una genio!

Harry salió con prisa de su sala común dejando a Ron y Hermione con las palabras en la boca, cuando hubo estado suficientemente lejos, sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco de Félix Felicis, usaría el " arma" que le obsequió Slughorn en contra de este mismo. Abrió la poción con poca seguridad y se la tomó, al instante una sensación nueva y satisfactoria invadió su cuerpo y pensamiento, llenando al chico, con toda la confianza del mundo, tenía una especie de camino trazado, ya sabía qué hacer y a dónde ir.

-Harry!-Gritó una agitada Hermione seguida por Ron

-¡Hola Herms!-Saludó entusiasmado.

-Lo sospechaba, ¡Has bebido la suerte líquida!-dijo la ojimiel señalando el frasquito que Harry sostenía en su mano.

-¡Claro!-Sonrió felizmente causando que la chica resoplara.

-Bueno...supongo que si era la única forma, está bien-Espetó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, pero sólo tienes una oportunidad, así que dale un buen uso-Opinó la chica.

-Lo sé, ¡tengo que ir con Hagrid!

-¡Pero Harry!¡¿Olvidas tu misión?!-Exclamaron los otros dos Gryffindors

-Por supuesto que no, por eso tengo que ir allá, confíen en mi- Y se retiró casi dando saltitos estilo Pansy Parkinson de regocijo.

...

En su camino hacia la cabaña del guardabosque, el pelinegro, casualmente, se encontró con Slughorn en los invernaderos.

-¡Señor! ¿Qué está haciendo?-Preguntó alegre causando un salto de sorpresa por parte del profesor.

-Oh Harry, muchacho, yo solo estaba...adquiriendo nuevos ingredientes-Excusó al momento en que guardaba unas extrañas plantas dentro de un diminuto frasco parecido al contenedor de la poción de la suerte.

-Señor, iré a ver a Hagrid si no le molesta –comentó muy contento el chico.

-Pero muchacho ya es de noche y no sería prudente

-Entonces acompáñeme –Y con esto hizo un paso apresurado para ir a la cabaña del semi-gigante seguido por el anciano profesor.

No tuvieron que entrar a la cabaña de Hagrid, debido a que a unos metros estaba velando a su fallecida araña que Ron odiaba tanto.

-Era tan pequeña, pobrecita tenía aún un mundo por delante –dijo hipando Hagrid

¡Si claro pequeña!, pensó Harry, todo lo que menos era esa araña era pequeña.

Consolando al guardabosques, Slughorn dedicó unas palabras y decidieron entrar a la cabaña para brindar en nombre de Aragog.

El profesor regordete se encontraba ya demasiado borracho y Harry supo, más bien la poción supo, que era el momento de interrogarlo.

-Profesor, ¿Se acuerda se mi madre?

-Si, como olvidar a la pequeña brillante de Lily Evans, para ser hija de muggles era demasiado inteligente, igual que tu amiga, la castaña… ¿Cómo se llama?, ¡Ah sí! Granger –dijo contestándose el mismo la pregunta formulada – Una vez me dio un pececito, que sin necesidad de alimentarlo vivía y nadaba feliz en su pecera, un día baje a mi despacho… y el pez ya no estaba –se le ensombreció la cara –y supe en ese momento que había muerto Lily.

-¿Sabe?, hay una manera de honrarla… si usted me dijera lo que paso con Ryddle aquella vez…

-Te dará vergüenza… No debí hacerlo, pero era tan… brillante.

-Pero señor, lo que usted sabe es un punto clave para acabar con él.

-Lo haré pero por ella –Slughorn resopló bajando la mirada, sacó su varita –pero no te avergüences de mi muchacho –dicho esto apunto con su varita la sien y sacó un pequeño recuerdo platinado que metió en una botellita.

Después de un rato Hagrid y Slughorn se quedaron dormidos y el Gryffindor se dirigió a su habitación radiando alegría, pues ya tenía el recuerdo.

Antes de dar un paso para subir a la torre de Gryffindor se escuchó una voz muy conocida.

-Dobby ha cumplido la misión que el señor Harry Potter le pidió a Dobby… y a Kreacher –el elfo iba lleno de gorros y calcetines que había hecho Hermione para su P.E.E.D.O, acompañado de un refunfuñante Kreacher.

-Prosigue –dijo cansado el muchacho.

-El señor Malfoy ha estado yendo mucho al séptimo piso… pero yo no debería… Dobby malo, Dobby malo –el elfo se empezó a golpear en la cabeza –no debe hablar así de sus antiguos amos…

-Dobby ya basta, ellos ya no son tus dueños, eres un elfo libre –al decir esto la cara del elfo se ilumino.

-Y Después Dobby y Kreacher vimos a la señorita Hermione hablando con el joven Malfoy –dijo un sonriente elfo

-¿Acaso le estaba haciendo algo malo o insultándola?- Preguntó el ojiverde, si era así Malfoy se las iba a pagar.

-No señor, Kreacher solo escuchó al señor Malfoy preguntarle a la sangre sucia sobre ¿Que qué haría si se casara con alguien rico?, fue todo lo que escuchó Kreacher –estaba vez habló el otro elfo.

¿Casarse con alguien rico?... ¿¡Malfoy le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Hermione!? Acaso ¿no se odiaban?, Hermione tenía que darle muchas explicaciones.

-Gracias –fue lo único que dijo y siguió subiendo las escaleras pero ahora muy enojado. Al llegar a la sala común sus dos mejores amigos lo recibieron con preocupación y curiosidad.

-¡Harry! ¿Lo lograste?-dijeron al unísono.

-Si-dijo con impaciencia-Oye Herms, ven un momento por favor.

-¿Pero qué…-Antes de que la ojimiel pudiera terminar su pregunta, Harry la tomó de la muñeca suavemente llevándosela afuera de la sala, intuía que si le hablaba de Malfoy enfrente de Ron, este se enfadaría e iría a matar al hurón antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Acaso no sirvió la poción?

-No, no es eso, si funcionó, es que….-Articuló tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, si le decía que mando a los elfos a espiar a Malfoy, de seguro lo regañaría.-ehh Herms, ¿Tú piensas casarte en un futuro cercano?

-emm…no, lo primero que quiero hacer es graduarme y conseguir trabajo-Respondió confusa cuestionándose el porqué de la pregunta del moreno.

-Pero… ¿Si alguien muy rico te pidiera que te casarás con él?-Dijo el chico provocando que Hermione comenzara a sospechar a donde iba esa conversación.

-Harry…algo me huele mal aquí y no creo que sea el Whiskey de fuego que creo has tomado-Levantó la ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-eh pues yo-Hermione ya sabía a lo que quería llegar, después de todo, no por nada tenía las mejores notas de todo Hogwarts y era premio anual, así que ya no tenía mucho sentido ser discreto-Dime Herms… ¿Malfoy te pidió matrimonio?

La castaña se sonrojó al instante, aunque ya intuía algo así le preguntaría el chico, la cuestión era que cómo lo sabía Harry-¿eh?, claro que no, solo me preguntó lo mismo que tú.

-Quieres decir que te lo insinuó-Mencionó el ojiverde severamente.

-¡No!, se refería a Greengrass…-Ya no podía con sus nervios, estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no podía desaparecer de su mente la idea de casarse con Draco.

-Si hablaba de Greengrass… ¿Tu qué tienes que ver en esto? ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti?

-¡No lo sé! Tal vez quería un consejo…-Espetó melancólicamente y bajo la mirada, cosa que alertó e hizo enfadar aún más al chico, no era lo que creía, ¿o sí?.

-¡¿Qué, ahora eres su confidente?! Y por cómo te decepcionas… ¿Acaso te gusta Malfoy?- Acusó el pelinegro perdiendo sus casillas.

-Ehh… ¡No!, solo que él no es como creíamos, es diferente…

-¿De qué hablas Hermione?, ¡Él es un mortifago!, ¡Intentó matar a Katie!

-Eso no lo sabes Harry, Katie dice que no recuerda nada-Comenzó a excusar la chica, de Katie no tenía pruebas pero sobre ser un mortifago eso lo sabía ella bien.

-Debió borrarle su memoria…-Titubeó aún más furioso-Pero Herms, escúchame, aléjate de él, si es tan bueno contigo como dices, es posible que te esté usando.

-Harry no empieces a hablar como Ronald-Chilló Hermione indignada al mismo tiempo que se le iban escapándo las primeras lágrimas-¡¿Siempre creen que cuando un chico es amable conmigo es porque me quiere utilizar para llegar a ti?

-No es eso, ¡Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy!-resopló-Debí heber enviado a Dobby o Kreacher antes…-se dijo en voz baja para sí, pero fue lo suficientemente alta para que la chica lograra escuchar.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Los Enviaste a espiar a Malfoy?!

-¡Era necesario, él es peligroso! ¡Te está utilizando!-Acusó el chico.

-¡Es mentira!-Y la chica se retiró corriendo dominada por sus llantos.

Harry estaba más que enojado, se sentía mal por su amiga, quien no podía ver a través de Malfoy, por eso debía hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejarlo así por el bien Hermione, ella podría salir lastimada. Y para su fortuna, efecto de Felix Felicis aún no terminaba, así que sabía exactamente a donde ir, de algo estaba seguro; Malfoy se arrepentiría de todo lo que ha hecho, y él se encargaría personalmente de ello.


	10. Chapter 10

Intercambio de casas

Capítulo 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a J.K. Rowling.**

**Quiero decirles que en este capítulo Jessica le puso más empeño que yo y quiero agradecerle mucho, porque sin ella yo no podría continuar la historia, les juro que ella me hizo llorar en este, es el que más me ha gustado y espero ustedes piensen lo mismo y si dejan reviews que sean dirigidos a Jessica y no a mí ya que ella se los merece esta vez. **

Harry había aclarado las cosas con su amiga pero aún seguía molesto por dos valiosas razones:

1. Herms no le había contado que se relacionaba tan bien con Malfoy.

2. ¿Y si a Hermione en verdad le gustaba Malfoy o al revés?

Iba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado al gran Comedor. Cuando entró se encontró con la sorpresa de que Katie Bell había regresado de San Mungo, eso le recordaba a Malfoy… ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por lo que hacía Malfoy?

-Oye Katie, ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó el ojiverde rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo sé de qué quieres hablara Harry, pero como ya dije antes, no sé quién me entregó el collar- El tono de la chica parecía triste y cansado.

-Está bien Katie, no te preocupes más, descan…. –en ese momento Harry vió que Malfoy entraba al gran comedor y se puso muy nervioso al verlos ahí.

Al notar que Malfoy huyó del lugar Harry se dio a la tarea de seguirlo de la manera más discreta posible. Draco se dirigió al baño, donde se hechó agua a la cara, estaba a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo, si Bell se acordaba de algo estaba perdido.

En ese momento Harry entró en el baño y lo vio, cuando el rubio notó la presencia del Gryffindor se dio una media vuelta con la varita en mano.

El Gryffindor atacó primero, empezó con un expelliarmus no verbal.

Draco lo esquivó y así empezó su lucha de hechizos no verbales

-¡Sectumsempra!- gritó en ojiverde el misterioso hechizo que venía en el libro del príncipe mestizo dándole justo en el pecho del Slytherin.

Draco se cayó en el instante que el hechizo tocó su pecho, donde aparecieron unas largas heridas que ocasionaron que comenzara a desangrarse, Harry, en parte arrepentido por los efectos del hechizo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, llegó Severus Snape.

-Apártate, Potter - dijo con desprecio el profesor.

El Gryffindor salió de allí rápidamente con los nervios de punta, no debió haber efectuado el sectumsempra al no saber cómo funcionaba, odiaba con todo su ser a Malfoy, pero nunca tuvo las intenciones de matarlo, por lo menos no en ese momento, resopló, sabía que estaba en problemas.

…...

No tardó mucho tiempo en correrse el rumor de que Malfoy estaba en el hospital; Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban desayunando, el ojiverde les contó lo que sucedió en el baño con el Slytherin.

-Harry, lo que le hiciste a Malfoy fue grandioso, ¡Por fin lo pusiste en su lugar! –dijo feliz ron agarrando un pedazo de cada cosa que había en la mesa.

-¡No! –Gritó desesperada la castaña –deberías deshacerte de ese libro –estaba muy nerviosa la chica y altamente preocupada por Draco.

-Ya lo sé –Harry estaba muy serio y arrepentido.

-Potter quiero que me traigas tu ejemplar de Pociones Avanzadas –Snape estaba muy enojado y se justificaba su estado de ánimo, después de todo, su "protegido" había sido atacado.

-Sí señor, pero tengo que ir por el a mi dormitorio

-Pues no te tardes, te veré en mi despacho.

Cuando el profesor se hubo ido Harry le susurró a Ron:

-Préstame tu libro de pociones

-Sí, claro –antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la castaña los interrumpió

-Tienes que deshacerte de ese libro de inmediato

-Ya lo sé Hermione… Y ya se donde

Ginny había escuchado la última parte de la conversación del trío dorado.

-Yo te acompaño.

Los dos Weasleys y Harry salieron de ahí con mucha prisa mientras que Hermione aprovechó para ir a ver a alguien.

…...

Ahí estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que alguien que se dedicara a molestar a las personas se viera tan dulce dormido?, se notaba tan inocente y vulnerable.

Se sentó a un lado de la camilla del hurón e inconscientemente le movió un mechón de su cabello platinado.

Draco había despertado al escuchar a madame Pomfrey decir "solo un momento señorita Granger". Sintió a Hermione sentarse a un lado de él, iba a abrir los ojos para gritarle que no necesitaba de su compasión pero sintió la mano de la castaña acomodarle el cabello y por alguna razón decidió hacerse el dormido, pues la compañía de la Gryffindor le resultaba agradable.

Draco no supo qué hacía realmente pero llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo. Abrió los ojos sin que la ojimiel se diera cuenta y la agarró por la cintura haciendo que la chica se acostara a un lado de él.

Hermione soltó un leve grito que apenas y se escuchó.

-¡Tonto!, me asustaste –dijo la chica intentando levantarse pero la mano en su cintura no la dejaba.

-Ya Malfoy, no es gracioso –titubeó, empezaba a desesperarse y acalorarse por la pena al igual que el ojigris.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, el rubio la volteó de lado para verse frente a frente, rozándole la nariz con la suya.

-Draco… ¿Qué haces? –Hermione se ponía más nerviosa cada vez

-Shhh, calla –Fue todo lo que le dijo al cerrar los ojos y empezó a buscar sus labios.

Cuando los encontró, los rozó con los suyos, Hermione se puso roja de golpe y esto provocó que el ojigris sonriera.

Draco empezó a besar a la ojimiel desde la oreja hasta los labios, trazando un camino de pequeños besos, cuando llegó a su destino, la besó como si no hubiera mañana, lo hacía con demasiada desesperación mientras que la castaña lo hacía con demasiada dulzura, pues a decir verdad ella jamás había besado a nadie y le agradaba mucho la idea que el primero fuera el gran hurón botador.

Se continuaron besando, en dicho momento, no existía nada ni nadie a su alrededor solo ellos dos, en una mezcla de satisfacción y éxtasis, Draco había olvidado todo, su misión, sus dolores, todo, no pensaba en nada más que en la ojimiel a la que besaba con tanta necesidad…hasta que se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la enfermería, por ello, Hermione se asustó tanto que rodó en lo que sobraba de la cama y se cayó de ella de sentón.

Draco empezó a reírse de ella ante aquella escena tan cómica.

-No es gracioso Malfoy –dijo frotándose la cabeza, pero al ver reír al ojigris le causó gracia también y empezó a reírse con el Slytherin.

En ese momento iban entrando Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall y Harry a la enfermería, y para su sorpresa, lo único que se encontraron fue a un Slytherin riendo y a una castaña tirada en el suelo riendo también.

…...

Una vez que Harry hubo recibido el libro de pociones Ron, se fue a solas con Ginny hacia el séptimo piso y entraron al lugar donde Harry planeaba esconder el libro, el lugar dónde Malfoy se desaparecía, la sala de menesteres.

-Harry, ¿De verdad pensabas matar a Malfoy?-cuestionó la peliroja

-No, en realidad no, solo que no sabía cómo funcionaba ese hechizo…-Justificó el pelinegro bajando la cabeza.

-Está bien, por eso debes regresarlo, trae malas consecuencias, vi a Hermione muy asustada por lo que sucedió-Espetó Ginny.

-Sí me di cuenta… ¿Tú crees que sí le guste Malfoy?

Ginny reflexionó ante la pregunta, por supuesto que le gustaba, la misma Hermione se lo había contado, pero a Harry no y ciertamente debía tener sus razones.-Pues no lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que a Herms le agrada y es una persona importante para ella.

-Pero puede ser peligroso…-Opinó con tranquilidad.

-Tal vez, pero será más peligroso que conserves ese libro, así que cierra los ojos, no podrás ver donde está oculto -Al decir esto, la chica se lo arrebató de las manos y lo colocó adentro de una caja de uno de los tantos estantes que se encontraban dentro de la sala que viene y va.-Se quedará aquí para siempre…

Dicho su última frase, la pelirroja se acercó depositó un tierno beso en los labios del pelinegro, al cual, este respondió inmediatamente con algo de timidez, no duró más de cinco segundos a la vista de cualquier persona, pero para ellos, fue una eternidad.

Los dos chicos salieron de aquella sala sonriendo con timidez y tomados de las manos ¿Acaso ya estaban saliendo?, no lo sabían, pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que no planeaban soltarse, bueno, al menos de que llegará un enojado profesor a interrumpirlos, y eso pasó.

-Te has demorado mucho Potter-Expresó arrastrando palabras mientras estiraba su brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba-Muéstrame ya tu libro.

-Sí, aquí está- Y le dio el libro de Ron.

Snape al tomarlo lo abrió rápidamente examinando cada una de las páginas deteniéndose en alguna de estas.

-¿Ronil Wazil?- Levantó la ceja esperando una explicación.

-Eh si…es que…lo escribió Ron…usted sabe…

-Entonces este libro es del Señor Weasley

-No señor, es mío, lo juro

-Potter no te quieras pasar de listo, tu….-Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, fue interrumpido por una voz al fondo.

-Severus, Harry…-Los estábamos buscando-Dijo amablemente Dumbledore que iba acompañado de McGonagall.-Espero que su asunto no sea importante, pero me gustaría que nos hicieran el honor de acompañarnos a la enfermería.

Harry, aliviado, se fue detrás de los tres profesores con mucho gusto. Había besado a Ginny, Snape no se dio cuenta del libro, todo iba bien, pero su felicidad se hubo acabado cuando cruzó las puertas del hospital y se encontró a Malfoy despierto y a su mejor amiga tirada en el suelo al lado de su cama riendo a carcajadas.

-Vaya, tal parece que Draco ya se encuentra mejor-Sonrió Dumbledore como si no le sorprendiera el ver a los "enemigos jurados" de Hogwarts tan amigables al contrario de Harry y los otros dos profesores.

-¡Señorita Granger!, ¿Qué está haciendo en el suelo?-Chilló McGonagall, a lo que Hermione se levantó arreglándose su uniforme.

-Bueno, me parece Draco, no necesita más compañía, Horace tenía razón, ustedes dos…-Dijo el director.

-¡No señor!-Interrumpió Hermione nerviosa y exageradamente sonrojada al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos instantes-Yo…ya me iba, si me permite-Y salió apresurada, tratando de arreglarse su cabello, del lugar.

-Bien Severus, creo que te gustaría charlar con los muchachos….

-No tengo nada de qué hablar con Potter…-Está vez habló Draco, quien no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho con Granger, ¡Qué cojones había pasado! Y lo peor de todo es que quería que se repitiera

-Yo creo que sí y bastante, pero me temo que tendré que llevarme a Harry-Espetó Dumbledore guiando al ojiverde a la salida-El recuerdo está listo-concluyó ganando un par de miradas extrañadas por parte de McGonagall y Draco, el profesor Snape solo mostró una mueca de desagrado.

…...

-Hola Neville- Saludó la sonriente Pansy al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Hola!-Saltó brevemente el castaño sonrojándose al recordar el beso de la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Cómo te va?-Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-eh...creo que bien...-Respondió aún sonrojado, estaba realmente confundido, no sabía en absoluto por qué Pansy Parkinson lo trataba de ese modo cuando el año anterior lo llamaba gordo, squib y un sin fin de insultos Slytherinianos.

-¡Qué bueno!-Dijo ampliando más su sonrisa, ella también estaba muy nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo y lo ocultaba con sus risas de niña tonta.

-Oye, no tienes que ser amable conmigo, no me debes nada, te salvé por que debía hacerlo.

-Pero no es por eso, no del todo, yo en realidad...

-¡Hey Pansy!-gritó Theo mientras llegaba a la mesa corriendo de la mano de Luna.

-¿Ahora qué quieren?-Cuestionó cambiando repentinamente a actitud marca Slytherin, cosa que sorprendió a Neville.

-Potter atacó a Draco, está en la enfermería-dijo recuperando el aliento

-¿Y por qué rayos todos me lo dicen a mí? Contigo ya son cuatro-rezongó la ojiverde resoplando- Ya lo sé ya fui a verlo, no es para tanto.

-¡Pero dicen que se estaba desangrando!-Argumentó Theo, estaba bastante extrañado por la poca o casi nula preocupación por parte de la chica.

-No te preocupes-Agregó Luna-Harry no tenía malas intenciones, seguro intentaba darle a un nargle y falló, hay muchos en los baños-Advirtió abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No me preocupo-Afirmó Pansy ignorando el comentario sobre los narlis, narges, o lo que fuera que haya dicho- Draco se lo buscó por provocar a Potter.

-De hecho Potter empezó todo, según Herms, él lo atacó de la nada-De nuevo habló el Slytherin.

-Granger dice eso por defender a Draco, pero vamos, él siempre ha molestado a Potter, es obvio que se tiene que defender de vez en cuando.

-¿Acaso estás defendiendo a Potter?-dijo un boquiabierto Theo.

-Oh, no sabía que te gustaba Harry, estaba segura de que era...-Luna no pudo terminar de hablar por las crecientes carcajadas de Pansy.

-¿Gustarme?- dijo entre risas-¡No! Yo solo digo que Draco se lo buscó, Potter sigue siendo un cabeza rajada, además a mí me gusta otra persona...-Dijo tímidamente mirando a Neville, quien se sonrojó aún más, ¿Escuchó bien?¿Acaso era una especie de indirecta para él?.

…...

-Horrocrux… ¿Voldemort creó uno?-Cuestionó Harry apenas procesando la información que le había dado el último recuerdo, Slughorn le había dado a Ryddle prácticamente el secreto de la inmortalidad.

-No solo uno Harry, me temó que podrían ser seis, cómo verás, uno de ellos era el diario que tú destruiste en tu segundo año, el anillo de los Gaunt-dijo mostrándoselo-Y creo saber dónde está otro de ellos, tenemos que ir a aquel lugar.

-Entonces…quiere que…

-Sí, sé que es mucho pedir y que no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo, pero quiero que busques los Horrocruxes restantes, me parece que eres el único que puede hacerlo.

Harry meditó por varios minutos, lo que le estaba pidiendo su profesor era casi una misión suicida, no es que hubiera sido tan fácil acabar con el diario y a juzgar por la mano chamuscada que tenía Dumbledore por destruir el anillo, no iba a ser para nada fácil destruir los demás, pero si era el único camino para acabar con Voldemort, tenía que tomar aquel riesgo.

-Está bien-Respondió el chico decidido-¿Puedo al menos decírselo a Ron y a Hermione?

-Claro, la amistad es una fuerza muy poderosa, pero es preferible que no les comentes nada del lugar al que vamos a ir

-Bueno, entonces iré a contarles…

-Espera Harry, aún no, le tendrás que decir después de que regresemos de dicho lugar, cuando sea el momento…

-Momento… ¿Cuándo será eso?-Preguntó el ojiverde extrañado.

-Tú mismo lo sabrás-Afirmó misteriosamente-Pero por ahora descansa, en dos días nos veremos en Hogsmeade en las Tres Escobas al medio día.

-De acuerdo-dijo confundido- ah señor sobre Malfoy…

-Te pido que no interfieras más en sus asuntos-Interrumpió el viejo director-No te preocupes, él está en buenas manos, te lo aseguro.

-Bien, hasta luego…-Harry se retiró del despacho del director aún más confundido que nunca, ¿A dónde irían? ¿De qué momento hablaba? Y aún más, era evidente que Malfoy era un mortifago y podía jurar que Dumbledore también lo sabía ¿Cómo que en buenas manos?, si hablaba de Snape no creía en absoluto que esas manos fueran confiables, en todo caso, si se refería a Hermione…¿Por qué diantres le estaba confiando al hurón?.

…...

El día señalado llegó pero Harry y Dumbledore no eran los únicos que tenían planes, sino cómo explicarían a una sonriente castaña caminando sonriente por los pasillos a las diez de la mañana y en pleno fin de semana.

Esa mañana deseaba ir a ver a Draco, pues ahora sí estaba completamente segura de que sentía algo muy grande por el rubio y al darse cuenta que había llegado a su destino…

-El señor Malfoy ya fue dado de alta hace unas horas

-Ah de acuerdo...gracias madame Pomfrey...-dijo Hermione confundida

Se retiró de la enfermería apresurada sin rumbo, pero como antes en San Valentín, tenía la corazonada de saber a dónde ir.

Salió del castillo hacia el lago negro, y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese brillo emanando de la piedra verde de su collar, ya se había dado cuenta desde hace unas semanas del por qué el anillo que le regaló a Draco le parecía tan familiar, su collar hacía un juego perfecto con este, el punto es que ¿Cómo?...

Sus pensamientos se le vieron interrumpidos al ver a un distante ojigris lanzando rocas a orillas del lago.

-Vaya...parece que te recuperaste muy rápido...

-Gracias a tus "cuidados" Granger-Afirmó sonriendo del lado pero con un semblante melancólico.

Hermione se sonrojó rápidamente al recordar- Ehh yo... ¿estás bien?- cambió de tema aprovechando de la expresión de tristeza del chico.

-¿Tan mal me veo?-Cuestionó bajando la cabeza.

-Pues sí, algo-respondió con cara de preocupación.

-Lo suponía...

-Recuerda que si quieres hablar sólo dímelo, yo no te voy a decir nada, tan solo escucharte

-¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?- dijo para la sorpresa de la castaña, quien esperaba que la insultara o le dijera que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

-Claro...-dijo desconcertada

Y así, se fueron caminando silenciosamente.

-ehh Granger...es por acá...-afirmó señalando al lado contrario del que se había volteado la Gryffindor.

-Pero por aquí es más rápido-Argumentó sonriendo.

-¿El Sauce Boxeador?-Levantó la ceja como si la chica hubiera enloquecido.

-Sí, vamos-insistió emocionada. Draco dudó un poco pero terminó siguiendo a la chica.

Entraron por el pasaje del gigantesco árbol, salieron a la casa de los gritos y de ahí a Hogsmeade hacia las Tres escobas.

-Joder Granger, no quiero saber cómo conoces este pasadizo-dijo mientras se sacudía su platino cabello de la suciedad del interior del Sauce.

La chica comenzó a reír-Está bien, igual ni te lo iba a decir-expresó divertida.

-Olvídalo, ahora me dices

-¿Te intriga tanto?-dijo entre risas-Bueno, ya que insistes, hace tres años...-Hermione no pudo terminar debido a que se vio jalada rudamente de la cintura por Draco, ambos cayeron de sentón detrás de un pequeño arbusto que apenas alcanzaba cubrirlos a los 2.

-Pero ¿qué...

-shhh- Silencio el chico depositando un dedo en los labios de la chica.

Hermione notó que Draco comenzaba a palidecer y volteó hacia donde el miraba. Eran Dumbledore y Harry, entrando a las Tres Escobas discreta y sigilosamente.

-No te preocupes Draco, si sólo son Harry y el director, no creo que nos diga algo por estar aquí, es fin de semana

Pero Draco no contestó, hasta la chica dudo que la hubiera escuchado, ya que se encontraba en estado petrificado como si hubiera visto al mismísimo basilisco.

-Todo está bien-Dijo mientras lo levantaba con esfuerzo y lo llevaba de la mano hacia el establecimiento.

Cuando hubieron entrado, el rubio recuperó la conciencia y comenzó a sudar volteando nerviosamente para todos lados, pero no había señal alguna de Dumbledore o Potter.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos-Sugirió jalándolo del brazo a sentarse.

-¿Dónde están Dumbledore y Potty?-Preguntó, mirando aun, a cada una de las mesas.

-No tengo idea, estaba segura de que entraron…-dijo observando también a sus alrededores-Ah dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor

-Ah sí, era hoy…me dijo Harry que irían a algún lugar.

-¿Sabes cuándo regresarán?

-No exactamente, mencionó que a más tardar esta noche…¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo curiosidad-resopló para sus adentros, tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta para no tener que cumplir con su misión, pero tenía que calmarse, de igual manera tenía que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo…

Terminaron de beber sus cervezas de mantequilla sin decir nada más y salieron de las tres escobas.

-Bien, volvamos a Hogwarts-Sugirió la castaña adelantándose.

-No-Draco la detuvo de su brazo-Aún no…

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Levantó la ceja.

-Conozco un lugar…vamos-dijo tomándola de la mano por primera vez y la guió, sin que ella dijera nada, hacía un pequeño bosque cercano a Hogsmeade, este no era como el bosque prohibido, sino más cálido, colorido y pacífico que hizo sentir a Hermione paz y tranquilidad. Se detuvieron en un lugar perfecto para un picnic junto a un manantial cristalino.

-Esto es hermoso…-Dijo admirada la chica

-Lo sé…-Espetó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba recargándose en un árbol admirando el paisaje y a la bella chica que tenía ante sus ojos.

Hermione notó la mirada del Slytherin y comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo, no estaba segura de que decir o que hacer, ¿Le confesaría a Draco lo que sentía?...¡No!, ni loca lo haría…pero si no le decía…¿A caso se llevaría sus sentimientos a la tumba?...tal vez no, pero aún no estaba lista para decirle, la chica resopló, bajó la mirada y de nuevo vio el collar, debajo de su blusa, resplandeciendo levemente, casi por instinto se agachó para quedar a la altura de Draco y tomó su mano, como lo sospechaba, el anillo también brillaba. La ojimiel se desabotonó el cuello de la blusa para mostrar el collar y acercó la mano de Draco hacia su pecho.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces?-Consiguió articular acalorado y nervioso, si Granger seguía así no iba a soportarlo más y la besaría de nuevo.

-Shh-Calló la chica mientras juntaba las dos joyas, como pensaba, hacían el juego perfecto y brillaban con la misma intensidad y color.-Dime…estás pensando en mí ¿verdad?

-Vaya no sabía que te gustaba la legeremancia…¡pues claro que sí!...si estás tan cerca…

-Entonces es cierto…

-¿Qué jodidos es cierto?-preguntó más nervioso aún.

-Que al parecer tu anillo y mi collar están relacionados, creo que brillan cuando los portadores piensan en ellos mutuamente.

-No sabía que hacían juego…creí que lo habías encontrado por ahí…

-Sí, así fue, bueno en realidad lo compré pero no junto con el collar-Confesó la chica.

-Quieres decir que si me querías pedir matrimonio-Rió burlándose.

-¡Claro que no!, lo compré por casualidad, además...no puedo pedirle matrimonio a alguien ya comprometido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo con curiosidad.

-Astoria Greengrass-expresó cruzándose de brazos a lo que Draco se burló.

-¿Celosa Granger?-Preguntó entre risas

-No-Titubeó-Solo pienso en la pobre de Greengrass, casarse con el hurón botador...supongo que no tiene otra elección.

-¡Que va!, ella lo decidió por sí misma.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?...-Aún tenía esperanzas.

-No es para que te ilusiones, pero no lo estoy...

-Y supongo que tus padres sí...

-En efecto sabelotodo, pero pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad y podré hacer casi todo lo que yo quiera, cuando todo haya acabado.

-¿Acabado?... ¿Te refieres a...tu misión?-Dijo preocupada olvidando su nerviosismo.

-Si algo así...-dijo recuperando su palidez, hoy era el día y tenía miedo, mucho miedo y no quería que Hermione se percatará de ello, pero no sabía si lo soportaría aún más.

-Puedes contarme.

-No, no puedo Granger, yo...-Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, no, no podía.

En lo que trataba de hablar, Hermione se abalanzó hacia su cuello, halándolo cuidadosamente hasta apoyar su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, acunándolo cual niño pequeño.

-Todo va a estar bien-Acarició su cabello rubio.

Y Draco no aguantó más, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y sollozó silenciosamente, a lo que Hermione lo abrazó aún más, el ver sufrir así a Draco la entristecía demasiado, apoyó su cabeza en la del chico acompañándolo igualmente con sus llantos.

Por el contrario, el Slytherin comenzó a tranquilizarse, la calidez de la castaña lo hacía sentir bien, la necesitaba...

Se reincorporó secándose sus lágrimas

La necesitaba más de lo que él creía...

Secó también las de Hermione

-Espero tengas razón sabelotodo-dicho esto se acercó lentamente y estampó sus labios con los de la chica, esta vez fue diferente, la besó con pasión pero dulcemente a lo que Hermione también le respondió y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Los dos se necesitaban más que nunca...

Se mantuvieron de ese modo por sabrá Merlín cuanto tiempo hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

...

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos, sonrió, nunca había dormido con una chica...no de ese modo... ¿Y quién pensaría que con Granger?, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuidadosamente se levantó, se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó encima de la chica de manera que no se resfriará pues había caído la noche. Escribió una veloz nota con el poco pergamino que tenía y la colocó entre las manos de la ojimiel.

Sintiéndose algo culpable por dejarla así, se encaminó al castillo. Ya era el momento, estaba listo y ya no lloraría más.

Cuando hubo llegado, rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de menesteres; se paró frente a un misterioso armario y respiró profundamente pronunciando.

-_Armonia Nectere Pasus…_

Dicho el encantamiento, abrió la puerta del armario y salieron algunas figuras encapuchadas.

-Muy bien Draco-Dijo una de ellas descubriéndose el rostro, era la dueña de ese voz, una voz muy conocida por el ejército de Dumbledore.

-El señor tenebroso estará satisfecho con tu trabajo-Repitió la misma voz, aquella figura comenzó a reír desquiciadamente.-Bien, vamos a divertirnos mucho aquí.

Aquella persona, era la seguidora más fiel del que no debe ser nombrado, y a pesar de familiar del rubio, la mujer más loca que pudiera haber conocido, Bellatrix Lestrange.


	11. Chapter 11

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 11**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a J.K. Rowling.**

**Estamos haciendo un nuevo fic y tenemos aun 2 en proyecto, también son Dramiones pero nos gustaría que se animaran a leer esos también.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y para las que siguen el fic!**

**Si les gustó comenten y si no también, todas las críticas son buenas y se aceptan. **

Draco aún no estaba listo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, no, todavía no… si hubiera estado para toda la vida con Granger en ese lindo bosque, como deseaba que nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer sucediera, deseaba con toda su alma ir por Hermione y llevársela lejos, muy lejos de ahí para que pudieran estar juntos para toda la eternidad.

-Bueno Draco, ya llegó Dumbledore, está en la torre de astronomía jajajaja –Bellatrix estaba muy excitada por lo que iban a hacer.

…...

Una chica castaña estaba profundamente dormida, con una chamarra encima de ella pero algo la despertó.

Sí, era su collar, brillaba como nunca, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y el rubio no estaba, pero lo que sí tenía era una chaqueta, que sin pensarlo, la olió y abrazó como no hubiera mañana.

-¿Dónde podrás estar? –lo dijo para ella.

En ese momento descubrió una pequeña cartita que reposaba en sus manos:

Granger

Tengo que completar mi misión, y no quiero que entres al castillo por nada del mundo, podría ser peligroso, quiero que te quedes en donde estás.

D.M.

¿Era todo?, no le iba a decir que realmente la quería, o algo mas...¿interesante?. Pero a pesar de la mini carta que no le decía nada sonrió, pues ahora sabía que Draco se preocupaba por ella.

Y haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que decía la carta, se paró y se dirigió al castillo, con su varita bien apretada, lista para pelear.

…...

Toda la orden del Fénix estaba en Hogwarts, puesto que Dumbledore les había dicho que vendrían los mortifagos esa noche, pero les advirtió también que no lastimaran a Draco y que dejaran que se dirigiera a la torre de Astronomía.

Era clásico de Dumbledore tener todo planeado, tal vez por la edad ya hasta podía predecir el futuro.

Luna, Neville y Ginny fueron a vigilar al séptimo piso, por si algo pasaba, ya que ellos sabían que Draco Malfoy había estado frecuentando la sala de Menesteres.

Ron, Molly, Arthur y Lupin fueron a cuidar la entrada de la torre de astronomía.

Ya estaban todos en posiciones, listos para la batalla y ahí fue cuando de la sala de Menesteres salieron unos treinta o cuarenta mortifagos.

Neville estaba muy preparado, listo para atacar.

…...

Ese día Neville había estado con Pansy, se le hacía agradable estar con ella, y no era tan tonta como Hermione decía.

-¿Bueno y a dónde quieres ir? –preguntó el chico con toda seguridad.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar y platicar?

-¿Segura?

-Si ¿Por qué?-Inclinó levente la cabeza

-Pues no creo que puedas caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo –el chico se empezó a reír por su comentario.

Pansy se enojó, pero después sonrió al saber que el Gryffindor se lo decía en forma de broma y también rió.

-Eres un tonto –dijo entre risas.

Los dos chicos salieron a caminar y platicaron de cosas inútiles, sus gustos, preguntas repentinas, entre otras muchas cosas y bromas.

-Oye…¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –La Slytherin sabía que era el momento preciso.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Te parezco bonita?

-Eres agradable –la pregunta hizo que el chico se confundiera y evitó la pregunta cómo pudo.

-¿Agradable?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con bonita?

-Pues nada, pero…. No tienes que ser tan superficial, la belleza puede ser interna o externa –ahí supo que había metido la pata porque de seguro le preguntaría que cual de los dos tipos de belleza tendría – y aun no sé cual representas tu –si… lo sabía… fue lo más tonto que había contestado, pero se empezaba a poner nervioso.

-Bueno, creo que formulé mal mi pregunta…. ¿Te gusto?

-No lo sé, yo… no… creo que no –la chica era demasiado directa, y él estaba demasiado confundido, ni siquiera sabía que sentía en ese momento, pero escogió muy malas palabras.

Al escuchar esto la Slytherin bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar, le habían roto el corazón se sentía destrozada y pisoteada, así que decidió irse de ahí corriendo dejando a un chico que se sentía muy mal.

…...

Por otro lado Theo y Luna eran la pareja más feliz del mundo, Luna había logrado que Theo viviera en su mundo sin importarle en el que vivían realmente, pero aún quedaba algo de prudencia en Theo.

-Oye Luna, sé que tu perteneces al Ejercito de Dumbledore, tu ya sabes que los Slytherin los descubrieron el año pasado, pero quiero decirte que hoy van a venir los mortifagos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –la rubia estaba muy feliz, realmente parecía que no había escuchado la palabra mortifago.

-Por mi padre, estaba muy emocionado gritándolo en las vacaciones de Navidad, así que era imposible no oír los planes del señor tenebroso –lo dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero sentía miedo por su Luna.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces Harry estará en peligro…. Pero déjame adivinar, Draco está detrás de esto ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es más que obvio, pero él ha cambiado se le nota.

-Se le nota demasiado y es por Hermione, ella logró que cambiara, y estoy segura de que fue plan de Dumbledore todo el tiempo

-Sí creo que sí, ese viejo está loco, pero tiene las mejores ideas.

La pareja continuó sin preocuparse el resto del día, parecía que iban saltando en un campo de flores donde solo existían ellos dos.

…...

-Señor, ¿Este lugar es...

-Así es Harry, aquella cueva es adonde Tom solía ir cuando niño.

-¿Entonces ahí se encuentra el horrocrux?-Preguntó nervioso.

-Esperemos que sí-Sonrió tratando de calmar al chico.

En medio de un inmenso y salvaje océano se encontraba dicha cueva en la que entraron, era un lugar bastante sombrío, frío y triste, como si miles de dementores se hubieran alimentado de ella.

-Ciertamente, aquí hay magia oscura-Reafirmó el anciano.

Harry miró a su alrededor y tragó saliva, Dumbledore tenía razón, la cueva emitía un aura maligna, y era más que obvio que era gracias a Voldemort, ya que su cicatriz le quemaba, era demasiado doloroso para el chico, sin embargo, algo le llamaba a adentrarse más a la cueva. Así que siguió a su acompañante introduciéndose más en el lugar hasta que llegaron a un tipo de callejón sin salida.

-Al parecer requiere un sacrificio-Meditó Dumbledore casi para sí mismo, sacó de su larga túnica una especie de daga y la acercó a su mano chamuscada.

-¡Pero Señor no!-Gritó Harry tratando de detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el anciano ya tenía el arma cubierta de su propia sangre, la cual acercó hacía el muro, provocando que este se abriera y les permitiera seguir con su camino.

Entraron a lo que parecía ser el corazón de la cueva, era bastante más sombría y obscura que apenas sí se podía ver algo, se encontraban a las orillas de un lago subterráneo, Dumbledore apuntó con la varita hacia este sacando una cadena que jaló hasta que los dos pudieron divisar una pequeña barca amarrada por esta.

Abordaron como pudieron y navegaron hasta llegar a una isla de roca, en el centro de esta, yacía un pedestal con una vasija que irradiaba una luz esmeralda, Harry y Dumbledore se acercaron a inspeccionar más de cerca el objeto, la vasija estaba llena de un líquido verdoso responsable de la luminiscencia, y en el fondo estaba ahí, un extraño guardapelo, el Horrocrux.

Dumbledore trató de cogerlo por varios métodos hasta que terminó creando una copa con su varita a la cual llenó del líquido.

-La única forma es beberlo-Espetó-Harry, prométeme que diga lo que diga te asegurarás de que me la beba toda.

-Está bien…-Juró dudoso.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el anciano lo bebió todo, se encontraba en el suelo casi agonizante pidiendo agua, Harry trató con _Aguamenti_ pero no funcionaba, así que llenó la copa con agua del lago, no obstante, esto causó que cientos de inferi emergieran de aquel lago negro, arrastrando a Harry a las profundidades, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, un anillo en llamas invocado por Dumbledore ahuyentó a los inferí, el anciano tomó el guardapelo y salió junto con Harry a toda prisa de la cueva.

Se aparecieron nuevamente, pero en Hogsmeade ya que no podían aparecerse en el castillo, era una de las reglas que el anciano director creó.

Entraron en las tres escobas, puesto que madame Rosmerta tenía algunas escobas guardadas en la alacena y así llegarían volando a la torre de Astronomía, lo único con lo que no contaban es que la dueña del pub estaba bajo un _imperius _y por medio de las monedas que el Ejercito de Dumbledore utilizaba el año pasado, la señora le aviso a Draco Malfoy que Dumbledore se dirigía al castillo.

-Muy bien Harry, estoy muy orgulloso-Alcanzó articular el director recuperando el aliento.

-No, todo fue gracias a usted-Dijo Harry igual respirando frenéticamente.

-De acuerdo, ya puedo asegurar que harás un buen trabajo con los demás Horrocruxes.

-Pero señor aún falta destruirlo ¿Cómo…-No pudo terminar de hablar por unos pasos desconocidos que se aproximaban.

-El momento llegó-Espetó seriamente el profesor-Harry ocúltate, y pase lo que pase no debes salir de tu escondite, confía en mí.

…...

Hermione estaba a punto de llegar a la torre de Astronomía, era como si su collar la guiara, pero se dio cuenta que había acabado en medio de una pelea entre la orden y mortifagos, un hechizo le iba a dar justo en la cara, pero algo, más bien alguien, la jaló haciendo que acabara detrás de una armadura.

-¿Estás loca?, te dije que te quedaras y que no vinieras para nada –Draco estaba muy molesto, pero susurraba, pues si lo descubrían salvando a una hija de muggles arruinaría todo.

-Perdón, pero tenía que verte

-Granger no te hagas la enamorada en estos momentos, te necesito fuerte y no débil

-Perdón

-Ya deja de pedir perdón que me pones más de malas.

-No lo hagas

-¿Qué no haga qué? –él sabía perfectamente a que se refería la castaña, pero no podía arriesgarse a que se enterara de todo el plan.

-No cumplas tu misión…. Es que mates a Dumbledore ¿Verdad?

En ese momento Draco palideció, ¿Cómo sabía la ojimiel que esa era su misión?, que el supiera ella no sabía usar la legeremancia ¿O sí?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-Cuestionó seriamente

-Pues lo deduje, por como viste hoy a Harry y Dumbledore, por como cada vez que pensabas en ello te ponías a llorar, además era el castigo perfecto para tu familia, después de que tu padre rompiera la profecía y acabara en Azkaban, Voldemort los tenía que castigar, y que mejor castigo que proporcionarte una misión en la que acabaras muerto.

El chico solo sonrió, pero una sonrisa verdadera, esa chica sí que era realmente inteligente –Me asombras Hermione.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, dos cosas que nunca creyó que viviera, la primera el que Draco mostrara una sonrisa verdadera, y la segunda oír su nombre provenir de los labios del chico.

-No lo hagas –volvió a repetir pero esta vez más como una orden que como una súplica.

-Tengo que hacerlo

-Por favor… no… por mí –su voz se le cortaba cada vez más, estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué por ti? –el Slytherin se empezaba a molestar, ella no le podía exigir nada y mucho menos decirle que lo haga por ella.

-Porque… porque yo te… yo… yo te amo –En ese momento se soltó a llorar, no podía más, no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos y muchos menos en ese momento en el que sabía que tal vez no volvería a ver a Draco.

Draco se quedó mudo al instante, nunca nadie le había dicho un te amo tan sincero como ella.

Lo único que hizo el ojigris fue acercarse a la chica y abrazarla mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho para llorar.

Le acarició el cabello y le alzó la cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos.

Una vez que la chica había volteado a verlo, le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-No llores, tranquila, tengo que hacerlo, o al menos presentarme…. Pero te prometo que no lo haré –dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y antes de irse añadió –no puedo decirte que te amo, puesto que nunca lo he sentido y es difícil para mí demostrar sentimientos, pero si te puedo decir que te quiero Hermione –dicho esto salió detrás de la armadura en la que estaba con la castaña.

…...

-Vaya Draco, hace una bonita noche ¿no lo crees? –El director se apoyó en la barandilla de la torre de Astronomía pues estaba muy exhausto.

-Cállese –El chico estaba muy nervioso apuntando su varita contra el anciano profesor.

-Veo que Voldemort te ha dado la misión de matarme ¿O me equivoco? –Dumbledore estaba demasiado tranquilo, pues sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Así es, no tendría que estar haciendo esto si mis anteriores trampas hubieran funcionado

-El collar, y el hidromiel, creo que debiste tener más cuidado, casi matas a dos Gryffindors, sé que no los soportas pero no era para tanto –Dumbledore había comenzado a sonreír y Draco no lo entendía, estaba a punto de morir y él sonreía.

-No –dijo con voz estrangulada, pues a decir verdad no le caían tan mal los Gryffindors y menos su pequeña sabelotodo.

-Ya veo, pero Draco tú no eres un asesino –la sonrisa del viejo comenzó a borrarse.

-Pero mi madre, la tienen amenazada igual que a mí –el chico se tensaba aún mas

-Draco, si te unes a nosotros te daremos protección a ti y a tu madre, la orden del fénix los protegerá.

-No quiero de su compasión, tengo que hacerlo, no tengo otra salida –había apuntado su varita al pecho del hombre listo para lanzar la maldición asesina.

-Pero, y la señorita Granger –dijo con su peculiar brillo azul en los ojos.

Estas fueron las palabras mágicas haciendo que el hurón bajara la varita.

-Yo sé Draco, que se ha convertido en una parte importante de ti-Continuó el director.

-¿Y usted qué sabe? –dijo más sarcásticamente que en manera de pregunta

-No, la verdad no sé nada, pero si sé observar y sé que gracias a ella usted cambió.

-Le prometí no hacerlo –dijo pensativo

-Ves, yo no quiero que lo hagas para que no te conviertas en algo que no eres… un asesino, mi vida ya no vale mucho pero la tuya vale demasiado.

-¿Pero que pasará con ella?

-Recuerda que la señorita Granger siempre va a estar del lado del bien, pero también sabrá escuchar a su corazón.

-Tengo que protegerla..., es una persona muy importante para mi

-Entonces hazlo, protégela, y …. –antes de que el anciano pudiera decir otra cosa entró saltando Bellatrix junto con Greyback, Rodolphus y Dolohov.

-¡Vamos Draco, hazlo! –gritó la desquiciada de Bella

-Buenas noches Bella –dijo Dumbledore

-Buenas Dumby

-¿Ya puedo comerme algunos estudiantes? –mencionó Greyback algo desesperado

-Me temo que eso no sucederá, los de la Orden están aquí

-Jajajaja –todos los mortifagos presentes se empezaron a reír del comentario tan absurdo del anciano

-Dumbledore, tus inútiles seguidores no podrán con nosotros –esta vez fue Dolohov quien habló.

-No te equivoques Dolohov, ellos no son como ustedes, ellos no son sirvientes de nadie –el profesor realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

-Cállate, tu que sabes, solo quiere ganar tiempo para que vengan a rescatarlo y…. ¿Por qué hay dos escobas? –Bella fue la única en presenciar ese pequeño detalle

-Ah no lo sé, algunos alumnos dejan las del colegio botadas en todas partes –mintió Dumbledore, pues si se enteraban que Harry estaba ahí sería la perdición del mundo mágico.

-¿Quién está aquí? –la pelinegra estaba completamente enloquecida, parecía recién salida del manicomio.

-Tranquila Bella, aquí solo esta Dumbledore –estaba vez la voz que retumbó en toda la torre era tranquila y arrastraba las palabras

-Buenas noches Severus.

-Ya Draco, ¡termina el trabajo! –Bellatrix se estaba desesperando y mucho

Draco miró los ojos azules del profesor y le transmitió con los suyos un "lo siento", alzó la varita para lanzar la maldición asesina pero antes de hacerlo Severus Snape lo apartó y una luz verde deslumbró a toda la torre.

Dumbledore caía de la Torre de Astronomía, su cuerpo inerte y sin vida yacía en el suelo, muchos metros abajo.

Harry no podía creer que realmente Dumbledore estaba muerto, tenía ganas de salir de ahí y confrontar a Snape, pero sabía que no podía, si lo descubrían a él, también lo matarían, pero tenía tanto enojo en su interior y tantas ganas de llorar que unas lágrimas surcaron su mejilla, no quería aceptar que el Director estuviera muerto, tenía que salir en cualquier momento y verlo ahí parado, con su sonrisa y su brillo en los pequeños ojos azules, sonriéndole y diciéndole que todo estaría bien…. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Una vez que los mortifagos se hubieran ido, salió de donde estaba y rápidamente se fue tras ellos, enfrentaría a Snape.

-¡Harry!–Le gritaron unas voces a lo lejos, pero él siguió caminando, más bien trotando, con la varita muy apretada bajo su mano.

-¡Es un cobarde! –Gritó a pleno pulmón haciendo que el profesor de pociones se volteara y que Draco se echara a correr.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_- El ojiverde gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Snape evadió el hechizo sin complicaciones.

Le lanzó otros tres hechizos el cual el profesor evadió hábilmente

-¡_Sectumsempra!_- Harry estaba muy enojado y solo quería ver que Snape se retorciera en su dolor.

Como fue, el profesor evadió el hechizo -¿Intentas utilizar, mis propios hechizos contra mí?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos

-Así es Potter, yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo, yo inventé esos hechizos, pero eres igual que tu padre, un bueno para nada que utiliza mis propios hechizos contra mí.

-¡_Reducto! _– Harry odiaba que hablaran mal de su padre, pero Snape aparte de que evadió el hechizo se lo regresó y tiró a Harry, el chico volvió a pararse con dificultad y lanzó otro hechizo, pero tuvo el mismo final que el anterior, se volvió a levantar y ocurrió lo mismo; había que admirar la persistencia de Harry, pero la última vez que terminó en el piso Snape huyó.

Lo último que vio Harry fueron llamas.

-¡Hagrid!, sal de casa –Bellatrix había quemado la cabaña de Hagrid y después también se dio a la fuga.

Una vez que Harry apagó el fuego, se dirigió cansado al colegio.

Como era de esperarse, todos ya se habían dado cuenta que Dumbledore estaba muerto y formaron un círculo junto al inerte cuerpo, al ver esto, el ojiverde se abrió paso hasta ponerse de rodillas juntos a Dumbledore, y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

La marca Tenebrosa cubría todo el cielo de Hogwarts, la serpiente salía de la calavera, y todo el colegio tenía un aspecto lúgubre, pero la Profesora McGonagall lazo una pequeña bolita de luz al cielo para limpiar tan horrenda marca, lo que no se esperaba era que todos los magos y brujas que estaban ahí también lanzaron su pequeña centella de luz, tanto en honor a Dumbledore como para decir que Voldemort no triunfaría.

…...

Al siguiente día Hermione estaba realmente deprimida, pues no sabía nada de Draco y era obvio que no estaba en el castillo aunque había mantenido su promesa pero había muerto Dumbledore en manos de Snape.

Todos estaban cerca del lago negro haciendo un pequeño funeral para el director a petición de Harry, había sillas y todo el alumnado que se había quedado en Hogwarts estaban sentados viendo el ataúd de mármol blanco del director.

Slughorn dijo algunas palabras pero no sin antes derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, las sirenas y tritones asomaron sus cabezas en el lago para entonar una canción dirigida al anciano pero en su idioma, lo centauros se aproximaron a las fronteras entre el bosque Prohibido y Hogwarts y empezaron a lanzar flechas con sus arcos.

Firenze el centauro, que al principio había pedido empleo en Hogwarts pues había sido echado de su manada por haber ayudado a Harry Potter en su primer curso, estaba ahí presente diciendo algunas palabras sobre las estrellas y que ahora estará en un mejor mundo, por algo había sido profesor de adivinación durante ese curso. Todo el mundo sabía que los centauros eran expertos en leer las estrellas y constelaciones, todos menos Sybill, ella seguía muy molesta porque le quitaron grupos a causa de centauro.

-Ginny tenemos que hablar –el niño que vivió seguía muy triste, y aunque fuera lo más doloroso del mundo tenía que hacerlo.

-Dime...

-No podemos seguir juntos, yo tengo que hacer una misión especial y peligrosa y tú no puedes venir ni estar conmigo, si Voldemort se entera te atacará y yo te quiero a salvo.

-Pero Harry

-No Ginny, solo recuerda que te amo –dicho esto el muchacho se retiró de ahí, no podía más con el sufrimiento.

Por otro lado Theo había visto a Hermione muy triste y sabía que no solo era por Dumbledore

-¿Es por él? –fue más que suficiente para que la ojimiel entendiera

-Sí, ¿No sabes nada de él?

-No –fue todo lo que dijo y la abrazó, sabía que la chica necesitaba mucho cariño en ese momento.

…...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la torre de astronomía, cuando acabo el funeral.

-¿Entonces es falso?...

-Así es Ron –Adentro del guardapelo había una nota que decía "cuando lea esto yo ya estaré muerto, y yo cogí el verdadero guardapelo, se su secreto. Para el señor tenebroso R.A.B"

-¿Entonces qué haremos? –La chica aún estaba triste pero no podía dejar que sus amigos lo notaran

-Nada, bueno, ustedes no, yo tengo que ir solo, por eso no volveré a Hogwarts el próximo año.

-Harry cuando entenderás, que no tienes que ir tu solo, nosotros ya lo discutimos e iremos contigo –la voz de la razón había hablado

Harry no había olvidado lo que escuchó decir a Draco sobre Hermione, ahora sabía que los dos estaban enamorados, pero no era el momento para decírselo, más adelante lo haría, por ahora solo disfrutaría de la vista con sus mejores amigos.

Los tres chicos se asomaron para ver el horizonte que cubría a Hogwarts. El único ruido que había era un pequeño fénix cantando y volando alrededor de dicha torre.

En ese momento supieron que el noble Fénix velaba por Dumbledore, después de un rato el fénix se fue y el trío de oro sabía que el Fénix jamás regresaría al igual que Dumbledore, pero se llevaba con él su espíritu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Intercambio de casas**

**Capítulo 12**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a J.K. Rowling.**

**Hola! Pff perdón por la tardanza :( pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Esperamos que lean nuestro nuevo fic **_**Preparatoria-Hogwarts**_**, nos han gustado mucho sus reviews esperamos que dejen más.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Dumbledore muriera y aun Harry no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar los Horrocruxes y ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con el falso relicario, no tenía ninguna idea de quien era R.A.B

Por otro lado Hermione estaba muy preocupada y estresada pues no sabía nada de cierto rubio, no eran novios ni siquiera estaba segura de sí eran amigos.

Mientras el ojiverde y la castaña pensaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina llegó Ron.

-Creí que ya habíamos limpiado todo de la casa Black, Kreacher aún tiene demasiadas baratijas guardadas – el pelirrojo estaba molesto.

-Pero tienes que comprenderlo Ronald, extraña a sus antiguos dueños, recuerda que Regulas era su adoración.

-Qué tal si encontramos algo en la casa –dijo pensando Harry.

-¿Crees que hay un horrocrux aquí? –dijo Ron con cierta esperanza.

-Pues si te pones a pensarlo es lógico puesto que Regulus era mortifago –la voz de la razón había hablado de nuevo.

Continuaron desayunando excepto Harry que subió al cuarto de Sirius y como esperaba, el lugar estaba vacío, polvoriento y desordenado pero algo en el piso le llamo la atención, era un pequeño pergamino.

"Hola Canuto como ya sabrás James ha estado muy desesperado, desde que Albus se llevó su capa de invisibilidad ha estado muy irritable. Por otro lado Harry ha estado muy feliz con la pequeña escoba que le has regalado, por esa razón te he enviado una foto para que veas lo feliz que es tu ahijado con tu regalo. Otra cosa creo que Albus tenía algo que ver con…."

Ahí se acababa la carta ya que estaba rota al final de esta, pero a un lado de donde la encontró estaba una foto mágica de él volando desde un extremo del papel fotográfico hasta el otro.

-Harry –Gritó la castaña

-Ya Voy –el chico bajo tratando de no despertar el cuadro de la señora Black.

-Oye tengo que ir con mis padres, quisiera pasar un tiempo con ellos

-Sí, no hay problema acuérdate que voy a estar en la madriguera con Ron para la boda de Fleur y Bill, nos vemos ahí –abrazó a la castaña con fuerza y en ese momento supo que tenía que hablar con ella de Malfoy, pero ese tema podría esperar un poco mas

-Me despides de Ron, llevo un poco de prisa.

….

Hermione llegó a la puerta de su casa, respiró hondo y entró.

-Hermy, cariño ya estás en casa –Su mamá la lleno de besos y un abrazo que casi asfixia a la ojimiel – tu papá no está, ya sabes cómo se obsesiona por el trabajo.

-Lo sé –la chica rio ligeramente con un toque de melancolía –los he extrañado.

-Y nosotros a ti querida –La señora Granger sonrió acariciándole la cabeza

-Bien, estaré un rato en mi habitación.

Una vez ahí, la chica comenzó a empacar todo lo necesario pero antes decidió escribir una carta.

"Draco

No sé nada de ti y me tienes muy preocupada, recuerda que tienes que resistir a los castigos que te pongan y no sé cuándo nos veamos pero te prometo que te buscare pronto.

Te quiero"

La ojimiel no sabía si decirle un te quiero o era muy exagerado ese pequeño detalle, pero tenía que decírselo para que el rubio no lo olvidara. Cogió a Hedwig, la cual Harry se la prestó para poder comunicarse con ellos y envió la carta.

Pasaron muchas horas en las que terminó de empacar y platicó un rato con su mamá.

-Sí mamá, me fue bien en el año escolar, y te prometo que terminaré mi educación en Hogwarts –la promesa era falsa pues no volvería a Hogwarts el próximo año, pero si ganaban la batalla ella haría todo lo posible por terminar su educación.

En ese momento se oyeron golpecitos en la ventana provocando que la ojimiel se levantara muy apresurada para abrir la ventana. Y ahí estaba Hedwig con una pequeña carta en la pata.

-¿Me permites un momento madre?, es importante –Hermione cogió la carta

-Claro hija –y salió de la cocina para darle privacidad a su única hija

"Granger

No te preocupes yo estoy bien, tú tienes que cuidarte, es mejor que no vuelvas a Hogwarts y nunca olvides ponerte el collar verde, por ese medio sabremos que los dos estamos bien."

Fue todo lo que aquella carta decía, ni un te quiero u otra cosa, pero aun así la chica se llevó inconscientemente la carta hacia su corazón y la estrujó, guardaría con su vida esa carta.

Su padre llegó al escucharse un portazo en la entrada y sabía que era el momento de actuar.

-Hola –saludó a su padre

-Cariño, ¿Cuándo llegaste? –el señor Granger parecía emocionado y confundido

-Hoy, discúlpame un momento –y subió las escaleras, cogió su maleta y bajó de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces con esa maleta? –Esta vez habló la señora Granger.

-¿Dónde compraste el collar que me regalaste? –la castaña contestó con otra pregunta.

-En una tienda de Paris, no me acuerdo como se llama.

-_Obliviate_ –De repente las fotos de la casa empezaron a borrar a Hermione, sus papas no la reconocerían nunca más, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y salió rápidamente antes de que sus ex papás hicieran preguntas.

Una vez afuera de su casa se puso el collar con la gema verde que tenía un brillo peculiar, Draco pensaba en ella, eso le dio valor y se desapareció.

…

-¡Herms!-Gritó Ginny a abrazarla al aparecerse en la madriguera.

-Hola a todos-Saludó melancólicamente con desgana.

-Vamos te ayudaré a instalarte-Sugirió la pelirroja guiándola a su habitación.

-Ginny no creo que sea necesario, estaremos sólo unos días...-Dijo cuándo Ginny cerró la puerta y la miró seriamente.

-Bien Hermy, ahora dime que pasa-Ordenó la pequeña Weasley.

-Pues...muchas cosas diría yo-Bajó la mirada.

-Soy toda oídos-Sonrió-además la noche es larga.

-Está bien, lo primero es la muerte de Dumbledore, la verdad no lo puedo creer...

-Ni yo, fue terrible, tengo entendido que le encomendó algo a Harry antes

-Así es, eso es lo segundo, es muy peligroso pero Harry necesitará ayuda.

-Sí, yo se la ofrecí, pero me dijo que era mejor que me quedara en Hogwarts, e incluso terminó nuestra relación-Esta vez Ginny fue la que entristeció.

-Harry te ama y estoy segura de que no quiere que estés en peligro.

-Si lo sé pero tampoco es que sea indefensa-Resopló-Ah sobre eso, supongo que lo que más te preocupa es Malfoy ¿cierto?

-No he sabido mucho de él...

-Pero es uno de ellos, ¿no?

-No es que quisiera, lo tienen amenazado...-Suspiró la ojimiel.

-Suponía algo así, el gran hurón botador es demasiado cobarde para ser un mortifago- Se burló intentando animar a su mejor amiga.

-No es tan cobarde-la acompaño con risas-Me protegió...

-Así que lograste conquistar su helado corazón, creí que no tenía, ¿Quién lo diría?-Dijo pícaramente causando el enrojecimiento en el rostro de la castaña.

-Ehh si...bueno no estoy segura pero sé que le importo...-Dijo sonriendo.

-Por esa mirada yo diría que lo amas

-No puedo negarlo-Espetó mirando hacia la nada.

-Pues no me agrada del todo pero tiene mi aprobación-Dijo la pelirroja poniendo el pulgar arriba a lo que Hermione volvió a reír.

-Gracias Ginny, por todo

-Claro, cuando quieras, pero ahora tendremos que dormir, también tendrás que ayudarnos en los preparativos de la boda.

...

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo en la Madriguera estaba en estado de pánico arreglando todo para la boda. Limpiaron y desgnomizaron el jardín, colocándo en este, varias mesas que comenzaron a adornar.

-¡Ron mueve ese florero más al centro!-Ordenó la ojimiel apurada.

-Ya voy Herms tranquilízate, es sólo una boda-Murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Es la boda de tu Hermano, Ronald, y probablemente será el mejor día de su vida-Acusó la chica-Y te lo tomas tan a la ligera.

-Ya lo sé pero no es para tanto...

-No será que estas celoso porque Bill se casa con Fleur ¿O sí?-Esta vez habló Harry.

El chico comenzó a enrojecer-Yo no...-al principio era de pena, pero esta se convirtió en ira al ver a la persona que se había aparecido enfrente de ellos.

-¡¿Qué hace este aquí?!-Gritó amenazando con su varita al visitante.

-¡Theo!-Gritó Herms corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.

-Herms, tienes que escucharme...-Expresó el Slytherin hiperventilando.

-¡Cállate maldita serpiente!-Chilló Ron.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Dijo Arthur Weasley acompañado de Molly.

-Este asqueroso mortífago llegó-Acusó el pelirrojo señalando a Theo despectivamente.

-¡Basta Ron!-Intervino Hermione-Él no es un mortifago.

-Yo...lo siento...No debí venir...pero-Theo seguía respirando frenéticamente.

-Tranquilo hijo-Espetó Molly acariciando la cabeza del Slytherin-Cuéntanos que pasa.

El señor Weasley le acercó una silla para que se sentase y le ofreció agua. Ya calmado, comenzó a hablar.

-Lamento las molestias señor y señora Weasley, mi nombre es Theodore Nott y no, no estoy de parte de ellos ni pienso estarlo-Explicó mostrando su antebrazo careciente de marca tenebrosa.

-Pero tu maldito padre sí-Interrumpió Ron.

-¡Ronald Billus Weasley!-Gritó Molly -deja que el chico hable.

-Lo siento-Volvió a disculparse Theo-Pero tenía que avisarles, escuché a mi padre decir que los mortifagos vendrían a atacar aquí hoy...

Todos se sobresaltaron ante la noticia.

-¿No dijo a qué hora muchacho?-Preguntó Arthur

-No, lo lamento, no lo he visto desde ayer...-

-Está bien no tienes que disculparte, avisare a los aurores para que estén al pendiente.

-¿Y qué tal si es una trampa?-Acusó Ron.

-Ron deja de comportarte así, Theo jamás haría eso

-No Herms, con el padre que tengo, tiene razón en desconfiar de mí-Dijo el Slytherin- Pero lo siento, no podía quedarme callado, estaba muy preocupado por ustedes y Luna y...-Otra vez comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Calma-Espetó Molly-No te angusties haz hecho lo mejor, ahora relájate un poco y quédate a la boda.

-Pero yo...

-Sin peros, ya fue bastante la molestia de venir hasta acá a avisarnos, déjanos recompensarte y quédate-Ordenó levantando el dedo índice.

-Está bien, muchas gracias señora Weasley-Le agradeció sonriendo y percibiendo la calidez maternal de Molly.

-Pero claro, tendrás que ayudarnos con los preparativos

-Será un placer-Espetó riendo ligeramente.

...…...

Los chicos levantaban la carpa para la boda, encima de las mesas ya decoradas; por otro lado las chicas arreglaban a Fleur y su vestido.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo Ginny al ver su vestido

-Gracias, Ginny, espero que todo salga bien –la chica estaba sonriente, y pues cualquiera en su caso también lo estaría.

El vestido de Fleur era como cualquier vestido de novia, blanco, largo pero entubado de la parte del corsé, y tenía pequeños grabados y adornos con diamantina al final del vestido con un pequeño broche de una flor en la parte del busto.

Bill también se estaba arreglando, pero claro, el tardo mucho tiempo menos en arreglarse que su futura esposa.

-Oye Herms, vas tú, te toca arreglarte –la pelirroja se encargó de todo y no tardo más que 30 minutos, en definitiva esa chica si era rápida cuando se trataba de belleza.

El vestido de la chica castaña era dorado, corto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Ese vestido se le veía hermoso, pues combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y con su cabello marrón, tenía un pequeño vuelo la falda pero era muy sencillo, muy al estilo de Hermione.

La fiesta fue como una fiesta muggle, a excepción de algunas rarezas que Hermione notó, como por ejemplo que los magos hacían muchos rituales después de que los novios dijeran el sí, era como cuando los muggles se ponen a sacar maletas en año nuevo y hacer otro tipo de "rituales", en este caso unos eran para la prosperidad de la pareja, la duración, etc., etc.

-Me alegrrro de que estés bien Hermy-own-ninny-Dijo mientras le daba una vuelta a la chica con la que bailaba.

-Gracias, a mí igual Viktor ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien, quería decirrte algo...

-¿Qué pasa?- inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Esperro no decepcionarrte, perro conocí a alguien...

-Me alegra mucho eso-Lo felicitó, pues ya desde hace mucho tiempo, el búlgaro ya no le gustaba de esa forma.

Pero aun así le concedió una pieza al búlgaro, era como una despedida a su amor…. Si alguna vez existió realmente.

Para Hermione no era el sueño de su vida, pero estaba cómoda bailando con el búlgaro, aunque deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un rubio de ojos grises.

Obviamente Ron se puso muy rojo y celoso al verlos bailar.

-No entiendo cómo invitaron a ese tonto de Vicky-Refunfuñó-Mira como Herms lo mira embobada.

-Lo invitó Fleur, además no creo que Hermione siga interesada en el.-Afirmó Harry, siendo el más bien él embobado mirando a Ginny.

-No dirás que le gusta Nott ¿O sí?

-Definitivamente no, créeme-Espetó el ojiverde recordando que aún no había hablado con Hermione sobre Malfoy.

Harry, o mejor dicho el primo "Barty", pues disfrazaron a Harry como un muggle vecino que era pelirrojo y lo hicieron pasar por Barty Weasley, miraba a toda la fiesta… todos estaban bailando, Bill y Fleur se encontraban realmente felices disfrutando de su fiesta.

-¿Harry?

-Ah –Ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba –sí, dime –Era la chica pelirroja, era imaginación de Harry o estaba más bonita de lo usual.

Llevaba un vestido largo de color lila, con unos pequeños adornos y conociendo a Ginny ella hubiera escogido un vestido de color negro y corto pero su mama se lo compro con mucho cariño y no se pudo negar a la petición.

-¿Quieres bailar? –pregunto tímidamente

-Si –dijo casi gritando y saltando de su asiento –quiero decir, con mucho gusto.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar al compás de la canción, no podían ser más felices en ese momento, pues sabían que después de esa noche no se verían si no dentro de mucho tiempo, o quizá nunca se volvieran a ver.

...

-Me permite

-Clarro, adelante-Dijo Viktor inclinándose levemente.

-Herms, tienes que ayudarme-Rogó mientras comenzaba a bailar con la chica.

-No me digas que ya vienen Theo...

-No eso no, espero, es que Luna acaba de llegar...

-Entonces ve a saludarla, después de todo eres su novio-Dijo confundida.

-Pero viene con su padre, temo que no me acepte por ser un Nott- Espetó bajando la cabeza

-No te preocupes por eso, confía en mi-Le animó dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro.

-Está bien...-Dicho esto, dejó a Hermione y se acercó a donde estaban Luna y su padre.

-Lu...

-¡Theo!-Gritó la Ravenclaw abrazándolo, este le respondió tímidamente debido a la presencia de su padre.

-Ah tú debes ser Theodore Nott, Luna me ha contado mucho de ti-Habló el hombre cuando Theo y Luna se hubieron separado- Soy Xenophilus Lovegood

-Mucho gusto señor-Saludó algo nervioso estrechándole la mano.

-El gusto es mío y gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

-No gracias a usted, Luna es...

De pronto todo se oscureció, tanto que solo se podía distinguir una luz color esmeralda proveniente del collar de cierta chica.

Hermione se sobresaltó, la luz brillaba intensamente como si estuviera pidiendo auxilio, ¿Acaso Draco estaba preocupado?, en eso otra luz distinta apareció, era el patronus de Kingsley.

-El Ministerio ha caído, Scrimgeour está muerto- Anunciado esto, el patronus desapareció y emergió el pánico en la fiesta, los mortifagos ya habían llegado, los aurores, ya con varita en mano, empezaron a atacar mientras todos los invitados huían.

-Luna, tengo que irme, si me descubren aquí te pondré en peligro-Dijo Theo en voz alta entre todos los gritos desesperados.

-Está bien Theo, nosotros también nos vamos, prométeme que estarás bien

-Lo prometo Luna, nos veremos pronto-Le besó suavemente la mejilla y se desapareció.

-¡Harry, Ron!, tenemos que irnos-Hermione gritó tomando los brazos de sus dos amigos de entre la multitud e igualmente se desaparecieron.

En aquel momento todo el mundo supo que la guerra había comenzado y el trío de oro ya tenía el tiempo contado, tenían que completar su misión, era la clave para ganar.

….

-Qué bueno que has regresado padre-Susurró Draco mientras se inclinaba.

-Yo no diría eso Draco- Respondió Lucius Malfoy al entrar en su mansión, se le veía mucho más delgado, pálido y demacrado, después de un año en Azkaban no era de sorprenderse.

-Sí, lo siento padre-bajó la cabeza levemente.

-No, la culpa es mía, me enteré de que te mandaron matar a Dumbledore como castigo para mí.

-Yo…-El ojiverde comenzó a sudar, le dolía un poco la muerte del anciano y esta a su vez le hacía recordar a cierta ojimiel.

-Sé que no lo hiciste-Dijo con severidad.

-Lo siento...

-Está bien, no quiero que te conviertas en lo que yo soy, pero por ahora debemos estar de su lado.

-Sí, pero por mi culpa que nos tiene aquí encerrados.

-Lo sé, solo esperemos un poco más, por cierto, él quiere verte ahora.

-¿Está aquí?-El chico comenzó a palidecer casi tanto como su padre.

-Está en mi oficina, ve, no lo hagas esperar o podría ser peor.

Draco se dirigió a donde el Lord, se encontraba nervioso, quería llorar, ¿Qué tal si lo asesinaba o a su madre?, o incluso ¿Qué tal si ya sabía lo de Hermione?, antes muerto a que le pasara algo a ella. Con muy poca confianza llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante Draco-Dijo una voz arrastrada que el chico conocía muy bien. Entró y ahí estaba, Voldemort, sentado cómodamente junto a nagini en el escritorio de su padre como si fuera de su propiedad, esto hizo enfurecer al chico, pero no lo demostró.

-Yo confiaba en que eras menos…incompetente que tu padre-Habló de nuevo.

-Si lo siento…-Claro que no lo sentía, los dos bien sabían que no cumpliría la misión, el caso es que no murió en el intento como tenía planeado el señor tenebroso.

-Es casi comprensible…aún eres muy joven...ya tendré otro trabajo para ti

-Sí gracias mi Lord…-Estaba realmente furioso, quería matarlo en ese momento, pero no era ningún Gryffindor valiente, sabía que no valdría la pena intentarlo porque fallaría.

-Pero recuerda Draco, uno siempre tiene que pagar por sus errores-Dijo Voldemort.

-Lo sé…-Era el momento, lo castigaría y tenía que soportarlo.

-Muy Bien Draco inclínate ante mí-El chico obedeció la orden hizo lo que le pidió, a lo que el Lord alzo su varita y habló en un grito susurrado…

-_Crucio_


	13. Chapter 13

**Intercambio de Casas**

**Capítulo 13**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling. En este fic no hay mucho Dramione como nos lo han pedido, pero este sirve para explicar el siguiente fic, espero no se aburran ya que tratamos de hacerlo lo más resumido posible. **

**Una gran disculpa por habernos desaparecido tanto tiempo, hemos estado demasiado ocupadas con la escuela, las calificaciones, y todo eso.**

**Pero ya en dos semanas salimos 3 meses de vacaciones lo que significa, a acabar con lo que empezamos, esperamos ya subir pronto un capitulo nuevo porque aún no hemos escrito nada y ya hasta nosotras perdimos el hilo de la historia, pero la próxima actualización será pronto, no pasa de la semana que viene.**

**También gracias a todos sus reviews, cada vez que los leemos nos da gusto que les haya gustado la historia y realmente esperamos que a pesar de que nos hayamos desaparecido tanto tiempo sigan queriendo leer el fic.**

**Y si ya viene más dramione, es que estábamos describiendo las situación que era lo que pasaba pero si en definitiva si escribiremos aún mas de Draco y de Hermione.**

* * *

El trío de oro se apareció en medio de las ajetreadas calles nocturnas del Londres muggle, estuvieron un rato en una cafetería para recuperar el aliento, sin embargo fueron atacados por un par de mortifagos, a los que la castaña tuvo que recurrir a borrarles la memoria, para que después no fueran un problema.

Después de haber limpiado la cafetería con magia para que nadie sospechara algo regresaron a la antigua casa de Sirius, el antiguo cuartel de la orden del Fenix.

….

Theo corría con mucha prisa hacia el expreso de Hogwarts pues se le había hecho tarde, su sueño no había podido con los gritos de emoción de su padre la noche anterior; la única ganancia era que había escuchado una parte considerable de los planes del señor tenebroso, era por ello que temía regresar al colegio, el ministerio había caído y ahora estaba bajo el control de los mortifagos, por lo tanto, Hogwarts también.

Cuando hubo abordado el tren, se dirigió al vagón de prefectos para ver a Luna, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro, pero la extrañaba como nunca.

Pero al llegar a dicho vagón, lo recorrió con la mirada y se llevó una leve decepción pues su Luna no estaba ahí.

Salió del vagón de prefectos y comenzó a buscarla en los otros, sin embargó fue el mismo resultado, ella no se encontraba en ningún lugar, por lo que decidió agotar su último cartucho con la opción de preguntarles a los amigos de Luna, no era que no le agradaban, al contrario, parecía que a ellos no les gustaba mucho la idea de que la inocente y alegre Luna Lovegood saliera con un Slytherin, por lo menos no a Weasley o Potter, quienes lo miraban con cautela cada vez que se acercaba a la Ravenclaw, aunque no los culpaba, era el hijo de un mortifago y eso no podía cambiarlo.

Una persona no puede elegir como y donde nacer, ni quiénes serán sus padres e incluso los amigos, en ocasiones, no se pueden elegir, por ello, a veces el azar no juega a nuestro favor y nos deja caer a nuestros pies a personas o situaciones que no nos favorecen, pero lo que sí se puede decidir es el camino que se toma para afrontar todas los obstáculos que se nos presentan.

Theodore Nott odiaba a su padre, y estaba completamente seguro de que el solo lo quería para preservar el apellido y su linaje, no obstante, él seguía siendo su padre, la persona que le había permitido su existencia, pero tampoco aquello quería decir que tenía que seguir sus pasos y convertirse en un mortifago adorador dela sangre pura.

No, no le importaba en absoluto que su padre lo desheredase desconociéndolo como su hijo o que el señor tenebroso lo torturara hasta ya no sentir su propia alma por no querer haber luchado por su causa, él no se convertiría en lo que no era, defendería sus ideales (cuando los tuviera) y a Luna, quien en ese momento era la única persona que le importaba más que a su vida misma.

Terminado su debate interno, Theodore respiró profundamente, y se encaminó hacia los vagones donde solían estar los Gryffindor. Se asomó discretamente y ahí estaban Longbottom y la pequeña Weasley comiendo ranas de chocolate. Extrañamente ni Potter, Weasley o Hermione se encontraban con ellos. Analizándolo bien, con el ministerio caído y sin protección alguna, lo mejor para Potter era no volver a Hogwarts y ocultarse acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos.

¿Y si Luna se encontraba con ellos?, aquello no era posible, si su memoria no le fallaba, ella le había dicho en la boda que asistiría a Hogwarts, ¿Pero y si no había logrado escapar en la boda?

Estaba pensando de más, él no era una persona que se preocupaba demasiado sacando conclusiones apresuradas, Luna sí que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero eso le gustaba.

En lo que el Slytherin continuaba pensando, Neville salió del vagón, esa era su oportunidad para aclarar sus dudas.

-Hey Neville- Saludó amistosamente al chico que "casualmente" se encontró. No eran especialmente amigos pero en ocasiones tuvieron alguna que otra conversación en las reuniones del club de Slughorn.

-Que tal Nott- Respondió algo decaído, cosa que ignoró el Slytherin.

-Bien gracias, Oye, ¿No sabes dónde está Luna?-

-La verdad que no, no la he visto desde King Cross-

-Bueno gracias de todos modos –dijo con su porte aristocrático y se retiró.

…_._

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Harry, Hermione subió cansada a la gran biblioteca que había en esa casa; tenía la idea de leer algo relacionado a los horrocruxes pero su subconsciente decidió muy rápidamente y abrió el libro de Godric Gryffindor que le había regalado Draco para olvidar aunque fuera un momento el asunto de los horrocruxes, más le fue imposible así que se limitó a pasar las páginas deliberadamente hasta detenerse en la última, la cual no había leído, era una especie de carta que sólo tenía el título de "Última Memoria" la castaña comenzó a leérsela perezosamente:

_"Cierto día un humilde anciano me preguntó si alguna vez había cometido errores, la respuesta era bastante evidente, ningún ser es perfecto, es por ello que nace libre, tanto para actuar correctamente según su juicio como en errar y fue así que le respondí que no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho porque de todas formas lo pasado era pasado y nadie podía hacer nada para alterarlo y el estar con remordimientos no lo cambiaría nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que simplemente no se puede olvidar un error, claramente yo no creía en aquello hasta ese día, en el que no literal pero prácticamente perdí la mitad de mi alma..._

_En los tiempos en los que el buen Salazar y yo frecuentábamos aquella taberna, antes de que yo le hubiera contado mi loca idea, la había visto un par de veces, sin ponerle mucha atención puesto que ignoraba que fuese una mujer "Tu estas ciego" me decía mi compañero de copas "Eso ni siquiera merece que le llamen mujer" decía, y la cuestión era ¿Por qué? A lo que seguía el asunto de que ella no poseía magia, claro era ordinaria físicamente pero extraordinaria en su persona.. "Que si era muy bella" me preguntaba mi colega Helga en ocasiones "Que va" le respondía, ahí residía la razón por la que ignoraba su sexo, ella era de baja estatura, tenía el cabello corto más oscuro que el negro, su rostro era delicado y delgado, pero aquello no se podía notar porque estaba lleno de hollín y vestía ropa masculina y desgastada, básicamente parecía un chico de no más de doce años._

_Una noche, Salazar y yo nos habíamos excedido un poco en la bebida, en lo que me acercaba a la barra tambaleando choqué con ella y la empapé de la bebida que sostenía, antes de que pudiera pedir mis más sinceras disculpas, me proporcionó un golpe en la mandíbula que causo mi caída, me quedé atónito, nunca pensé que alguien tan pequeño tuviera tal fuerza, eso de algún modo me emocionó, así que se lo devolví entusiasta, de esa forma, continuamos peleando hasta la llegada del alba, al final se le cayó el gorrito que llevaba revelando su verdadera naturaleza, al ver aquel rostro femenino hinchado de tanto ser golpeado, no pude articular palabra alguna, cuando recuperé la conciencia y ya estaba mentalmente preparado para pedir disculpas ella ya se había ido._

_Durante los siguientes días no apareció por ningún lado, lo que me llevó a decidir en averiguar sobre ella descubriendo que antes trabajaba para el rey, que había huido de su hogar hace varias primaveras y que correspondía al nombre de Tienna. Pude hallarla en los adentros de un bosque profundo viviendo en la miseria de una cueva oculta que con esfuerzos mayores me costó encontrar, y así le pedí mis más sinceras disculpas, ella, astutamente, aceptó perdonarme solo si le llevaba algo que comer, por lo que lo hice sin dudarlo. _

_Pase algunos meses con ella a regañadientes por su parte, e incluso le ofrecí un hogar más apropiado, hasta que llegó a confiar en mí y viceversa, me relató su historia de vida y yo de la mía, llegando a contarle en repetidas ocasiones sobre mis travesías en el África, que era lo que más gozaba escuchar. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de alguien, ni siquiera de Salazar, con quien compartía el espíritu aventurero._

_Me enamoré de ella…_

_Sin embargo no todo es miel sobre ojuelas, Salazar y yo nunca habíamos permanecido tanto tiempo en un pueblo y los aldeanos comenzaban a levantar sospechas sobre nuestro origen. Como me llegaron a ver en incontables ocasiones con Tienna, igualmente comenzaron a pensar que ella era una bruja, y con mayor razón por el simple hecho de ser mujer._

_No tenía muchas opciones, Salazar y yo podíamos escapar fácilmente pero ella no tenía magia; o la dejaba para no verla nunca más con el riesgo de que las sospechas no cesaran o me la llevaba conmigo implicando abandonar mi sueño._

_Los días siguieron y yo no podía decidir qué hacer, hasta que Salazar me advirtió que los guerreros cazadores de brujas se aproximaban a la aldea, era terrible lo que pasaba, tantas muertes de magos y personas inocentes, de nuevo recordé mi propósito, salvaguardar a todos los magos y brujas jóvenes y enseñarles todo lo que sabía para que pudieran sobrevivir en este mundo atroz._

_Sin dudarlo más me tomé un poco de la poción Felix Felicis que tenía reservada, ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al bosque de Payne, donde me encontré con la dríada Nyx, le conté mi situación y gracias a los efectos de la poción, accedió a ayudarme. Me entregó dos gemas idénticas color esmeralda, me dijo que provenían del mismo núcleo y que establecían una conexión entre dos almas, por lo tanto, las almas de sus usuarios debían de ser compatibles y me ordenó entregarle una a Tienna para que cuando estuviéramos separados, si ella pensaba en mí, la gema brillaría y así sabría que estaba bien._

_Le agradecí eternamente a Nyx y seguido, partí hacía donde mi amada, antes de encontrarnos, tomé unos fierros usados lográndolos transmutar en plata los transfiguré junto con las gemas transformándolos en un collar y anillo. Al llegar con Tienna le ordené que escapara de aquella aldea y le entregué el collar con la gema diciéndole que debía de irme, ella rompió a llorar, por lo que le prometí que volvería a verla, mientras tanto debía pensar en mí y no olvidarme, sellamos el pacto con un beso y me retiré._

_En los tres años que pasaron todo iba bien, la escuela estaba en su mayor esplendor, aunque a veces Salazar amenazaba con dejarnos y ocultarse de las personas sin magia era complicado, pero al ver mi anillo resplandeciendo como nunca me apaciguaba, sabía que ella estaba bien y que aún me amaba, tenía que verla. El invierno es cuando había menos trabajo que hacer, por lo que cierto día me levanté temprano con el propósito de ir en su búsqueda, pero aquella mañana el anillo había dejado de brillar._

_Obviamente no quise creerlo al principio y desesperado, salí en su búsqueda, pasados seis meses, comencé a aceptar la dolorosa verdad, me deshice del anillo para no volver a verlo nunca más, pero aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que ella se había ido, no volvería a verla nunca más._

_Así que aquel fue mi más grande error y del que me arrepiento totalmente, a veces llegué a preguntarme que hubiera pasado si me la hubiera llevado conmigo, pero eso solo lograba que mi sufrimiento aumentara. Pasado el tiempo se consigue superar el dolor de la herida, pero la cicatriz sigue ahí y no desaparecerá, por ello, no hubo ni un solo día en que dejara de pensar en ella."_

Hermione terminó de leer y cerró el libro sin percatarse inmediatamente que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

…_._

Draco yacía acostado en la cama de su exuberante habitación, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo a pesar de carecer de alguna herida visible por parte del cruciatus del Señor Tenebroso, claro, estaba lleno de cicatrices más no eran físicas, le dolían, estar encarcelado en su propio hogar y no saber nada de Granger le dolía, miró su anillo que brillaba levemente y sonrió de lado con melancolía , ya era una costumbre verlo todo el tiempo, se había convertido en su droga, ya que era lo único que le hacía recordar tan intensa y desesperadamente a la ojimiel.

-Y por supuesto que tú también Charles-Murmuró divisando al pequeño hurón de felpa descansando en un escritorio. Estar encerrado lo estaba volviendo loco, ya hasta hablaba con el muñeco, si seguía así terminaría considerándolo parte de su familia.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?, ¿Qué tenía Granger que lo hacía desearla tanto?, si era una hija de muggles pero había algo en ella que nunca había visto en otra chica… y eso que de mujeres él era experto.

¿Acaso estaba enamorado de ella?, no podía ser, la quería y era muy importante para él, eso no lo dudaba ¿Pero amarla?, ¿Acaso era posible?, por Salazar, hasta había rechazado a Astoria, ella era bonita, inteligente, educada, y claro, inmensamente adinerada, sin embargo le aburría, no era como Hermione…

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-Maldita Granger- ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado para estar tan dentro de él? Y a la vez tan lejos…

Si lo que estaba sintiendo era amor dolía bastante, pero se sentía absolutamente bien.

…

Cuando Hermione subió a la biblioteca Ron y Harry se reunieron en la cocina para platicar un rato de Quidditch, cosas sin importancia, así despejarían su mente.

Había pasado ya una hora, y los chicos decidieron que ya era necesario discutir sobre los horrocruxes.

-Hermione, baja –Gritó ron, pasaron unos minutos y la chica ya estaba frente a la puerta de la cocina.

-Si ya se, hay que ver lo de los horrocruxes… Harry y si vuelves a leer la nota que había en el guardapelo falso –sugirió la chica tierna y cansadamente.

Le tomaron muy pocos minutos en lo que Harry saco el guardapelo de su bolsillos y lo abrió –"Sé que estaré muerto antes de que usted lea esto, pero yo robe el guardapelo original y lo destruí, se su secreto y espero con eso destruir al señor tenebroso R.A.B" –leyó el ojiverde.

-R.A.B, seguimos con esa duda –pensó seriamente la castaña

-Bueno hay que ir a dormir, estoy muy cansado –dijo el pelirrojo bostezando.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione ya se habían levantado, mientras la chica hacia quien sabe que cosas, Harry decidió ir a visitar el cuarto de Sirius, lo extrañaba tanto.

Cuando entró a la habitación, las cortinas, las sabanas, los libros todo estaba tan y como lo dejo Sirius, desgastado y empolvado claro.

Pero en el cuarto había algo que no cuadraba, unos libros estaban tirados en el piso, por lo que el muchacho se acercó a ver de qué libros se trataban… dio unos cuantos paso y se agacho, recogió el libro viendo la portaba, se trataba de "Una historia de la magia" de Bathilda Bagshot, se acordaba perfectamente de ese libro lo había llevado un año en el colegio y por lo que recordaba el libro era muy aburrido y no porque la escritora lo hiciera aburrido sino porque el profesor Binns lo hacía aburrido.

Pero el nombre de la autora le recordaba cuando había leído "Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore", escrito por la mentirosa de Rita Skeeter, pero también lo que le recordaba fue la boda de Bill y Fleur en donde había hablado con Elphias Doge… el anciano le había dicho que Bathilda era muy amiga de los Dumbledore ya que era su vecina en Godric Hollow.

Así que en definitiva si alguna vez él tendría que ir a Godric Hollow una de las cosas que haría sería buscar a Bathilda.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando la fotografía que había ya visto anteriormente le llamó la atención, si era el, pero cuando era muy pequeño, en esa foto mágica se encontraba el de pequeño volando en una escoba muy pequeña, yendo de un lado a otro de la imagen.

Junto a la pequeña foto había una carta que había escrito su madre, Lily, por lo que decía dicha carta iba dirigida a Sirius donde le explica la situación de James, y que le presto su capa de invisibilidad a Dumbledore, pero a la carta le faltaba un pedazo, un pedazo que había sido arrancado y por lo que se veía era justamente la firma de su madre.

-Chicos, vengan –Gritó Ron desesperado, por lo que Harry tuvo que dejar las cosas e ir en busca de su amigo.

Cuando Hermione llegó a donde estaba Ron le preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?, me asustaste.

-Miren –dijo señalando el cuarto

-¿Qué hay de especial aquí? –pregunto Harry aun sin entender

Ron cerró la puerta, hasta arriba se encontraba una pequeña placa de oro en la que habían unas letras.

-Regulus Arcturus Black –leyó Hermione – es hermano de Sirius – dijo aun sin comprender

-R.A.B –mencionó Ron orgullos por su descubrimiento

-¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! ¿Creen que el guardapelo se encuentre aquí? –pregunto la muchacha sorprendida y emocionada

-Nos llevaría mucho tiempo para encontrarlo, pero se de alguien que sabe a la perfección que hay en esta casa –dijo el ojiverde.

…

El primer día en Hogwarts fue relativamente igual a los anteriores, a excepción de la ausencia de Albus Dumbledore. Ahora, para sorpresa de muchos, Severus Snape era el nuevo director y había dos nuevos miembros en el profesorado, Amycus y Alecto Carrow.

Después de la cena en el gran comedor, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes a descansar y prepararse para las clases del siguiente día.

Neville caminaba decaído y cansado hacia su dormitorio. No había podido dormir bien en todo el verano. La guerra se aproximaba, Harry estaba oculto en una misión secreta y el ahí en Hogwarts sin poder hacer nada, en aquel momento se consideraba más inútil que nadie. Y lo peor era que la guerra no era su mayor preocupación, sino Pansy Parkinson.

No habían hablado desde el día en que murió Dumbledore, ósea, bastante tiempo. Se sentía infinitamente culpable por lo que le había dicho y por ello no había descansado nada en las vacaciones. Él sabía cuan sensible era la chica, simplemente con verla llorar cada vez que discutía con Malfoy. Había sido su error por haber elegido mal las palabras. Pero tampoco era que hubiera querido hacerlo, era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba (si se le podía decir de esa manera) y no sabía cómo actuar al respecto.

No le gustaba de esa manera ¿o sí?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, nunca trato de fijarse en ella, ya que solo se preocupaba por tratar de defenderse de sus insultos. Pero durante el verano se la pasó recordando la pregunta de Pansy _¿Te parezco bonita? _Pues sí, era delgada, tenía una piel porcelánica y unos grandes ojos verdes, aunque era una niña mimada, arrogante y llorona que creía en la existencia de tiburones en el lago negro, de alguna forma le parecía gracioso y algo tierno, claro, eso no lo había pensado en el momento que la chica formuló su pregunta, le tomó todo un verano para darse cuenta de ello.

Neville respiró profundo, entró a su sala común sin saludar a nadie, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir y olvidar todo, más una chica pelirroja lo interceptó antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras.

-¿Estás bien Neville, te notó algo decaído? –Preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, solo que han pasado muchas cosas –Contestó melancólicamente esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Ahora se siente todo…diferente

-Ya se, creo que algo malo se aproxima, pero no podemos rendirnos y hacer todo lo que podamos, por Harry y por el mundo, debemos ser fuertes –Dijo Ginny apoyando su mano en el hombro de Neville.

-Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, gracias Ginny –Sonrió el chico un poco más entusiasmado y se fue a dormir.

Ginny tenía razón, no podía estar lamentándose más, debía de arreglar las cosas con Pansy, hablaría con ella, aunque no sirviera de nada, por lo menos podía estar seguro de haberlo intentado, solo que no sabía exactamente cómo ni cuándo.

….

-Hey Kreacher –Gritó Harry buscando en el sótano, que era el lugar obscuro donde dormía junto con todos los cachivaches que recolectó, pero no se encontraba ahí

-Y si buscamos en la cocina –dijo la castaña con la esperanza que se encontrara ahí, pues ella siempre defendería a los elfos domésticos fueran como fueran.

Efectivamente Kreacher estaba en la cocina, y tras un duro interrogatorio que llevaba ya 30 minutos el elfo no había contestado nada más que para ofender a los 3 jóvenes.

-Ya me cansé –dijo Harry fastidiado - ¿has visto esto? –el muchacho sacó de su bolsillo el guardapelo enseñándoselo

-Kreacher, no puede decirlo –dijo automáticamente alejándose con miedo de aquel objeto –lo prometió al amo Regulus, pero es un objeto malvado.

-No Kreacher este no es el verdadero, es una copia, pero tú sabes dónde está el verdadero ¿cierto? –dijo ahora la castaña que había permanecido callada

-Kreacher no habla con sangres sucias –soltó con desprecio

-No la llames así –gritó Ron automáticamente

-Mira Kreacher querías al amo Regulus ¿cierto? –Harry no sabía a donde quería llegar con exactitud pero al notar que la pregunta había provocado que unas lágrimas gruesas brotaran del elfo, sabía que había dado en la llaga –Te regalo el guardapelo, para que tengas un recuerdo de tu amo, pero si me dices donde está el malvado.

Al principio Kreacher no sabía si aceptar o no el guardapelo, pero si Potter decía la verdad y ese guardapelo no era malvado lo aceptaría, pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que el elfo lo agarró.

-El amo Regulus quería dejar de ser un mortifago…-empezó a contar Kreacher –Pero él había descubierto algo que ni el señor tenebroso, ni Kreacher, ni la propia ama –Kreacher paro un segundo para continuar – hasta que un día el amo Regulus le pidió a Kreacher que lo acompañara, a hacer una misión, si… el amo lo llevó a una cueva muy obscura, donde cosas malas pasabas y ahí el amo le ordenó que no parara, que sin importar nada se tenía que tomar esa opción, Kreacher cumplió con las órdenes del amo, pero el amo murió, y le hizo prometer a Kreacher que… destruyera ese… objeto maldito –ahora el pobre elfo lloraba descontrolado pero aun así siguió –Kreacher lo intentó todo, pero no pudo destruir el objeto hasta que vino en la noche y se lo llevó.

-¿Quién Kreacher? –pregunto Harry lo más atento que pudiera.

-Mundungus –dijo con desprecio el elfo.

-Ve por el –dijo Harry sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahora ya estaban seguros de que efectivamente el guardapelo había estado en manos de Kreacher, lo cual no era algo malo, lo que realmente tenia preocupados a los tres era que Mundungus se lo había llevado… estaban esperando el regreso del elfo mientras se tomaban una taza de té que les había preparado Hermione.

Escucharon un ruido en la puerta, los tres chicos se miraron, pues no sabían quién era, hasta que entro Mundungus con dos elfos colgados de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué mandaste a tus elfos Potter? –preguntó molesto

-Eso no es de importancia ahorita Mundungus –dijo Ron con una voz neutra, pues ya estaba cansado y lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

-Te llevaste de aquí un guardapelo ¿Dónde está? –Harry iba directo al punto, no quería dar rodeos.

-¿Acaso era de valor? –preguntó el mago chaparro.

-Sí, valor emocional, para mí, era de mi… ¡madre!, si, si… cuando limpiamos la casa para el cuartel se me olvido, y ahora lo quiero recuperar –mintió hábilmente la castaña, pues no podían hablar más de la cuenta, pues Mundungus no era de fiar.

-Ya veo, si lo agarré, estaba vendiendo mis cosas en el callejo Diagón cuando una bruja del Ministerio pedía mi licencia, obviamente yo no tengo una, pero ese guardapelo le gustó mucho y se di a cambio de que no me llevaran a un juicio en el ministerio

-¿Quién era? –pregunto Hermione de nuevo.

-No lo sé, usaba un vestido rosa, era bajita, tenía un moño rosa igual que su vestido… y tenía una cara de sapo, si era muy fea –dijo Mundungus al recordar.

-Bien, perdona haberte traído hasta aquí, puedes irte –dijo Harry corriéndolo cortésmente

Una vez que el mago se hubo ido Ron habló.

-Ya sabemos quién tiene el guardapelo y no quiero saber lo que haremos para recuperarlo, si esa maldita bruja lo tiene ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto peró antes de que alguien le contestara una voz chillona familiar lo interrumpió.

-Que gusto volver a verlo amo Weasley –sus ojos eran dos canicas verdes, y traía muchos gorros, calcetines de diferentes colores y unos simpáticos zapatos.

-Hola Dobby ¿Cómo has estado? –no pudo evitar sonreír el pelirrojo al verlo

-Dobby está bien, gracias… y ama Hermione, se ve muy bonita –dijo el elfo haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se encendieran un poco –pero, sin ofender, me da más gusto ver al amo Potter.

-Hola Dobby, que lindos zapatos –dijo el pelinegro

-Dobby escuchó que Kreacher, hablaba del amo Potter, por eso Dobby decidió venir –cuando dijo esto Hermione recordó que ahí estaba Kreacher e hizo un último intento

-Gracias Kreacher –dijo la castaña captando la atención del elfo.

-No tiene por qué darle a Kreacher las gracias… señorita Granger –dijo con mucho esfuerzo el elfo.

Los tres chicos sabían que ahora el elfo estaba de su parte, por regalarle algo que recordar a su amo más querido.

…..

-Draco, ven un momento

-¿Ya se fue? –Preguntó Draco desconfiado al bajar de las escaleras para entrar en la oficina de su padre.

-Sí, pero volverá en dos días para la próxima reunión –Afirmó Lucius sentándose en frente de su escritorio.

-Ya…estamos en septiembre ¿no volveré a Hogwarts? –El ojigris volvió a preguntar cambiando de tema.

-No, el señor tenebroso quiere que permanezcas aquí, y yo también –Dijo casi susurrando- Pensaba que ya no deseabas volver.

-No…solo que… -Era verdad, al principio no quería volver, pero desde que llegó a su casa solo pensaba en salir de ahí era como estar en la misma prisión de Azkaban, ir a Hogwarts no sería mucho mejor, sin embargo, quería ver a Hermione, si es que estaba ahí, esperaba que no.

-Ah sí, tu madre me comentó que te hicieron premio anual el año anterior, felicidades, aunque lamento que no puedas volver a serlo estando aquí –Espetó Lucius mostrando poco interés y entusiasmo.

-También me dijo que tuviste que compartir habitación con la sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter –Dijo con el mismo desinterés pero hizo que Draco se pusiera nervioso.

-Sí…

-Espero que esa no fuera la razón por la que no pudiste cumplir con tu misión, sé que siempre la has molestado.

-Claro que no, fue porque Potter me descubrió antes –Mintió, aunque en parte era verdad, Hermione fue quien le había pedido que no asesinara a Dumbledore, aunque igualmente no se hubiera creído capaz de hacerlo sin que la castaña le dijera algo.

-Intuía algo parecido, Potter siempre mete la nariz donde no le importa

-Hablando de él, ¿Se atrevió a volver a Hogwarts? –Habló el chico esperanzado de sacar información sobre el paradero de Hermione.

-No, él y sus amigos están desaparecidos

-Ya… -Estaba decepcionado, pero en parte agradecido porque Hermione le había hecho caso en no volver al colegio.

-Para eso tenemos a Lovegood, si ella no conoce su ubicación, el señor tenebroso se enfurecerá.

-¿Tenemos?

-Así es, Se encuentra en nuestros calabozos –Dijo su padre esta vez mostrando algo de preocupación. Draco palideció, si Lovegood estaba encerrada en su mansión y algo malo le pasaba, Theodore lo mataría al igual que Hermione.

-¿En verdad tenemos que recurrir a estos métodos?

-Lo sé, antes me hubiera gustado, pero ahora no podemos escapar tan fácilmente de las redes del Lord.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-No tengo idea, el tiempo lo dirá, no te puedo prometer que todo estará bien, pero te juro que haré todo lo posible para protegerlos.

Draco se petrificó ante las palabras de su padre, jamás en su vida le había dicho algo así. Lucius notó el gesto, mas solo le indicó que ya podía retirarse.

El ojigris salió de la oficina de su padre hacia los calabozos, iría a ver a Luna Lovegood, no para torturarla, interrogarla o darle Veritaserum para saber dónde se encontraba el trio de oro, sino para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, por Hermione.


	14. Chapter 14

**Intercambio de Casas**

**Capítulo 14**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling. **

**En el capítulo anterior mencionamos que no era un "fic" con mucho Dramione y que en el siguiente "fic" habrá más… discúlpenos pero era capitulo no fic, estábamos un poco cansadas y no nos fijamos en ese pequeño detalle, así que en este capítulo si habrá Dramione. **

**Como ya les hemos dicho en muchos capítulos, nos encanta que nos dejen reviews, nos alegra mucho leerlos así que si les sigue gustando la historia digan nos. **

Hermione estaba preparando las ultimas cosas para salir, pues ella y sus os amigos harían una misión suicida, habían decidido entrar al Ministerio de Magia para recuperar el guardapelo.

-Hermione, ¿De dónde sacaste la poción multijugos? –pregunto Ron demasiado interesado, pues lo que el pelirrojo sabia es que dicha poción tardaba un mes en prepararse.

-Cuando limpiamos la casa para el cuartel de la orden del fénix, me encontré en un estante botellitas con diferentes opciones, y sabía que sino las guardaba, tu madre o algún otro miembro de la orden las tiraría, por eso decidí ocultarlas….

-Y resulta que un frasco contenía poción multijugos –Harry termino la oración de Hermione

-¿Y porque yo no sabía nada de eso? –Ron no estaba molesto, pero al menos si quería saber la excusa de sus amigos.

-Pues no le vimos mucha importancia mencionarlo –lo dijo la castaña sin interés, pero ¿era realmente eso?, ni siquiera ella sabía porque se lo había dicho a Harry y no a Ron.

-Repasemos el plan –dijo Harry prestando atención a todo, pues si cometían un mínimo error, tal vez no regresaran a casa con vida.

Hermione empezó a explicarlo con calma.

-Vamos a Londres, donde hemos estado vigilando al papá de Ron durante semanas…

-Sabemos que los miembros del Ministerio entrar por lo baños, aunque no sabemos exactamente como, pero el plan es capturar a Mafalda Hopkirk, en la cual yo me transformare, Albert Runcorn, quien será Harry, y por ultimo a Reginald Cattermole, ese serás tu Ron –continuo la castaña hablando – Una vez adentro nos reunimos en la fuente, de ahí nos dirigimos a los elevadores y cada uno se va a su área de trabajo, como Harry va a ser Albert y por lo que sabemos él es el consentido de Umbridge, tu trabajo Harry es ir a su oficina con la intención de ir a platicarle… hmmm, lo que tu creas conveniente Harry, y buscar el guardapelo.

-Nos comunicaremos con las medallas que utilizamos en 5to año, si algo sale mal, uno de ustedes tendrá que tomar mi lugar, recuerden solo tenemos una hora, después de haber tomado la poción –esta vez el que hablo fue Harry y dicho esto los tres chicos salieron de Grimmauld Place, pero antes Hermione miro su collar, tenía un brillo muy leve, pero ella pensó "deséame suerte Draco".

….

Neville no sabía cómo acercarse a Pansy, pues le daba pena, pero aparte de eso cada vez que se intentaba acercar a la chica esta se iba rápidamente… al parecer ella no quería hablar con Neville.

-Oye Nott, ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Parkinson? –Neville tenía que saber, aunque fuera por otra persona.

-No de verdad no sé qué le ocurre, últimamente no se junta con nadie.

-Bueno gracias

El chico no sabía nada de ella y eso le frustraba, tal vez porque se sintiera culpable, o tal vez si sentía algo hacia la chica pero no sabía que ¿era amor?... no de eso estaba seguro, pues aun no la amaba pero de que la quería si… en ese poco tiempo que cruzo palabras con ella se dio cuenta que ya no era una Slytherin, sino que era una chica normal… mimada y engreída, pero normal.

El chico iba caminando hasta que la vio, y siguió caminando hasta quedar enfrente de Pansy.

-Ahora ¿Qué quieres?, no es suficiente con rechazarme… ¿te quieres burlar más de mí? –Como era de esperarse la chica estaba a la defensiva, pues estaba lastimada.

-No de hecho quería… yo… no… amor… cariño, dos cosas diferentes… no se –el chico empezó a balbucear, aunque ya estaba seguro de que decirle, las palabras no salían.

-Lo dejamos para cuando aprendas a hablar –con esto la Pelinegra se alejó.

…

Draco bajaba las escaleras que daban a los calabozos de su mansión. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Lovegood estaba herida? ¿Le avisaría a Theo? No, si se enteraba de seguro que lo mataría e iría a tratar de rescatarla y eso haría peligrar tanto su vida como la de Lovegood. El ojigris sabía que Theodore era una persona inteligente, pasiva y calculadora, no era muy lógico esperar de él una acción impulsiva, pero tratándose de su novia, sabrá Merlín hasta donde podría llegar.

El Slytherin decidió no decir palabra alguna a nadie y decidido entró en los calabozos, nunca había estado ahí, puesto que de pequeño lo tenía estrictamente prohibido. Era un lugar completamente obscuro, frío y húmedo, por lo que Draco saco su varita algo inseguro.

-_Lumos_

**-**Hola Draco –Habló una voz a sus espaldas que provocó que el chico diera un leve respingo.

-Lovegood –Dijo en un tono entre sorprendido y serio –Tu… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Era una pregunta tonta, tratándose del lugar presente ¿Cómo rayos iba a estar bien?

-Pues es bastante acogedor a pesar de que no hay mucha luz, pero es extraño que no haya ningún Snorkack de cuerno arrugado y eso que les agrada la humedad.

-Ya…. –Draco exhaló en parte aliviado, la chica lucía pálida y delgada, sin embargo seguía sonriendo -¿Has comido algo?

-Solo un trozo de pan en la mañana ¿Sabes cómo está Theo? –Preguntó Luna mirando a Draco por primera vez.

-Ehh… la verdad no lo he visto, solo sé que regresó a Hogwarts

-Ahh, entonces debe estar bien –Habló la rubia sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo ocultando su tristeza.

-Emm ¿Quieres que le avise que te encuentras aquí? –Preguntó Draco sin pensar.

-¡Oh no! Se preocuparía y podría ser peligroso para él –Respondió Luna razonablemente para sorpresa de Draco, sin embargo se sentía mal por no poder hacer mucho por Theo y Lovegood.

-Lo sé, te liberaría, pero también sería arriesgado –Explicó meditando seriamente la situación –Por ahora te traeré algo de comer.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no tengo mucho apetito, estaré bien –Espetó la chica sonriendo.

Draco levantó la ceja y resopló ¿Bien?, su aspecto demostraba todo lo contrario, era claro que estaba actuando.

-Escucha –Dijo el Slytherin seriamente tratando de animarla –Apuesto a que cuando Potter y sus amigos se enteren vendrán a rescatarte, mientras tanto yo cuidare de ti y tratare que el mal que te hagan sea el mínimo.

-Gracias, sabía que eras una buena persona –Expresó Luna esbozando una sonrisa sincera –Y no solo por los torposoplos que están a tu alrededor, sino como miras a Hermy –Concluyó esta vez viendo hacia la nada pero fue suficiente para que Draco se ruborizara y que su anillo comenzara a brillar.

-Que piedra tan brillante –De nuevo Habló la ojiazul refiriéndose a la joya –Me recuerda al cuento de la última memoria de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué?

-Es una historia muy bonita ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

….

El trío de oro, oculto por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, se encontraba en las afueras del ministerio cuando divisaron a su primera víctima, Mafalda Hopkirk.

Harry y Ron se encargaron de darle con un hechizo aturdidor, lo hicieron lo más natural posible y la llevaron cargado hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, mientras los chicos salían por los otros dos miembros de Ministerio faltantes, la chica le quitaba la ropa necesaria a Mafalda para ponérsela y arrancarle unos cabellos para la poción.

Cuando los tres ya estaban cambiados de ropa se tomaron sendas pociones y así cambiaron corporalmente.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron al baño de hombres, por donde entraban al Ministerio, aunque siendo sinceros no sabían que hacer dentro del baño.

Las filas de trabajadores entraban, y entraban, pero ninguna salía… era momento de que Ron y Harry pasaran, Ron que ahora era Cattermole se asomó para ver a Harry.

-Te tienes que meter y jalar la palanca –antes de que su cabeza regresara a su cubículo añadió – lo sé es asqueroso.

Una vez dentro del ministerio se encontraron con Hermione en el cuerpo de Mafalda.

-¿esos son…? –dijo Harry señalando la fuente

-Sí, muggles, así es como los quieren tener –contestó Ron algo asqueado.

Antes de entrar al elevador los tres chicos se dieron cuenta que habían demasiados carroñeros en el Ministerio que por órdenes del nuevo ministro se llevaban a interrogar a todo mago que pareciera sospechoso.

-Bien, tu Herms vas al segundo piso: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, recuerda que Mafalda es la encargada de la oficina del uso inapropiado de la magia; tu Ron tendrás que ir al Departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico… aunque aún no se en que piso queda…

-Yo lo investigo, no te preocupes Harry –interrumpió Ron.

-Bueno y yo estaré en el primer piso que es ministro de la magia y personal de apoyo, ya saben que yo soy el secretario de Pius, y recuerden que Umbridge puede estar en el primer piso, o el tribunal del Wizengamot sino la encontramos….

En ese momento las rejas se abrieron dando paso a Umbridge con su típico vestido rosa y su moño del mismo color y al nuevo Ministro de Magia Pius Thicknesse.

-Cattermole, sigue lloviendo en mi oficina –Dijo molesto el Ministro de Magia

-¿Ya usaste sombrillas? –dijo Ron algo atemorizado

-Si en mi oficina sigue lloviendo después de las 2:00 pm, ten por seguro que a tu esposa no le ira tan bien en los juzgados del Wizengamot –Pius lo dijo en un tono altivo pero con clase.

En ese momento las rejas del elevador se cerraron con Umbridge adentro.

Ron estaba muy nervioso ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para que dejara de llover?, le pidió auxilio a Hermione solo moviendo sus labios para que Umbridge no sospechara nada, en ese momento Hermione se puso escribir algo en el pergamino que llevaba dentro de su maletín.

-¿Este no es tu piso Cattermole? –dijo una sonriente Umbridge, antes de bajarse, en ese momento Hermione le coloca el pequeño pedazo de pergamino en la mano disimuladamente… el papel llevaba unos tres hechizos que podía utilizar para el pequeño problema del Ministro.

-Bien Mafalda, quisiera que me acompañes al tribunal, y tu Albert si eres tan amable de darte una vuelta por mi oficina para checar que todos estén haciendo su trabajo –soltó una pequeña risa que Harry odiaba tanto.

-Claro Dolores –al parecer Runcorn y Umbridge se llevaban muy bien.

Cuando Harry se bajó del elevador tal y como lo dijo Umbridge se pasó por su oficina pero en vez de revisar que todos hicieran lo que debían entro a dicha oficina con la esperanza de encontrar el guardapelo, intento usar el hechizo "_Accio_" pero no funciono, también buscó por todos los cajones pero nada.

Su última esperanza era ir a los tribunales para ver si la mismísima Umbridge portaba el guardapelo, pero ¿Cuál sería la excusa perfecta para bajar?... ¡Claro, Ron!, su esposa va a ser interrogada, pensó astutamente el muchacho y se dirigió muy rápido a buscar a su amigo pelirrojo.

Harry entró en el ascensor lo más rápido que pudo dispuesto a buscar a Ron, para su fortuna, esté entró en el siguiente piso completamente empapado, sin embargo no pudieron hablar ya que Arthur Weasley había entrado en el ascensor.

-Suerte con el juicio de tu esposa Reg -Se despidió de Ron al salir del ascensor ignorando a Harry, más bien a Albert.

Los dos amigos llegaron a un piso que Harry conocía muy bien, ya que ahí había sido su juicio dos años atrás.

Entraron sigilosamente en la única sala iluminada.

_Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles_

_Dolores Umbridge, Jefa de la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles_

Mary Cattermole se encontraba sentada en el centro y ahí estaba Umbridge, llevando a cabo los juicios con la asistencia de Hermione, es decir, Mafalda Hopkirk y Yaxley. También había guardias y unos cuantos dementores.

-¿Podría decirnos a cuál bruja o mago le robo la varita? -Preguntó Umbridge a Mary.

-Yo...la compré...cuando tenía once años a Ollivander...ella me eligió -Respondió Mary nerviosa.

-Eso es una mentira, las varitas sólo eligen a los magos y a las brujas, y usted no es una bruja -Dijo levantándose mostrando la mayor seguridad. Y Harry pudo ver que traía el guardapelo puesto. Furioso, se dio a notar en el lugar y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo a Umbridge y a Yaxley por que los dementores comenzaron a atacarlos Harry y Ron empezaron a lanzar Patronus, mientras Hermione cogía el Horrocrux del cuello de Umbridge, sustituyéndolo por el falso.

Después, los chicos liberaron a la señora Cattermole y a otros hijos de muggles que encontraron presos en su camino hacia la salida.

Para entonces, la seguridad del Ministerio ya había sido alertada por Yaxley, quien ya estaba consciente y había ordenado cerrar las salidas y para empeorar el asunto, los efectos de la poción multijugos terminaron, por lo que comenzó a perseguir al trío que se dirigía hacia la última red flu que quedaba. Yaxley logró sostener el brazo de Hermione cuando ella, Harry y Ron alcanzaron el fuego verde y así vio Grimmauld Place. La castaña se las arregló para cambiar de destino y de esa manera pudieron aparecerse en otro lugar.

…..

-Padre –llamo a la puerta de su oficina

-Si Draco, pasa

-me quede pensando, y… conozco a Lovegood, sé que ella no les dirá nada… es como si viviera en su mundo… tal vez yo pueda sacarle la información, creo que sería más fácil si… si yo lo hiciera.

-Gracias por tu oferta Draco, y si tienes razón, ayer baje a verla y dijo algo de algo de un cuerno arrugado, creo que está loca –Lucius no dejaba de escribir la carta que tenía en sus manos.

-Bien padre, en la tarde lo hago, termina tus deberes –antes de darse la media vuelta añadió –¿Padre aún no saben nada de Potter y sus amigos?

-¿Por qué tanto interés? –esta vez dejo la carta y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Pues todos los problemas son por él, si se lo llevamos al señor tenebroso, nos perdonara

-Tienes razón Draco… hare todo lo necesario para que los encuentren y los traigan aquí, puedes retirarte

Al salir Draco se puso feliz, sabía que cuando su papa se proponía hacer algo lo hacía, si llevaban a Hermione a su mansión se escaparía con ella y la protegería de todo.

…

Hermione se encontraba en un bosque, después de que escaparon de Yaxley solo recordaba ver Grimmauld Place y después estaban en un bosque, ni siquiera ella recordaba en que pensaba para que se transportaran ahí.

Cuando se paró del suelo se dio cuenta que Harry seguía desmayado y Ron tenía mucha sangre en el brazo, asustada la chica se acercó a ver qué era lo que le había pasado al pelirrojo.

Harry se despertó a escuchar a Hermione llorar y soltar un grito, asustado solo pudo ver sangre en las manos de Hermione.

-En mi bolso hay una poción de díctamo Harry pásamela –dijo una muy desesperada Hermione

-¿Qué le paso?

-Sufrió desparticion al aparecernos aquí, apúrate

Harry metió la mano en la pequeña bolsa de cuentas de Hermione pero no tenía fin, sacudía y tocaba libros, frascos vacíos, notas pero no la poción.

-Accio díctamo –fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió ese día.

Hermione le puso un poco en la piel del muchacho y rápidamente se le fue curando.

….

Draco estaba dispuesto a pasar un rato con Luna para que no se sintiera sola con la excusa de que la iba a interrogar.

-Hola Draco, ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Eh… bien

-la otra vez te dije que te iba a contar una historia sobre tu anillo, ya no te la pude contar porque los nargles estaban muy activos, pero ¿aún quieres que te la cuente?

-Porque no, pero antes tienes que comer algo –así pasándole un pequeño plato lleno de estofado entre los barrotes.

Luna comenzó su historia, Draco pensó que era otra de sus fantasías de su alocado mundo pero cuando termino sintió que era precisamente lo que le estaba pasando con Hermione, separados por una fuerza mayor y externa, pero él no iba a permitir que Hermione muriera antes de volverla a ver, sino no tendría sentido su vida, gracias a la castaña Draco tenía la fuerza de vivir por alguien más.

…

Paso un mes desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione no tenían ni una pista de la ubicación de los otros horrocruxes y lo mas frustrante era que no sabían cómo destruir el que tenían, se lo turnaban para que los daños no fueran muy notorios en cada uno pero aun así al que más afectaba era a Ron, cada día estaba de mal humor y se enojaba por casi todo era insoportable estar con él.

-Harry, ¿Quieres que te corte el cabello? –pregunto la inocente chica observando atentamente el cabello de Harry

-Hmmm, claro Hermione ¿Por qué no? –el chico realmente no quería un corte de cabello a pesar de que lo traía ya muy largo, pero sabía que si se negaba la chica insistiría hasta hartarse.

Hermione empezó a despuntarle el cabello con mucho cuidado, para no cometer un error y que Harry pareciera el Micropuff que tenía Ginny al cual había llamado Arnold

-¡Claro, no puede ser! –Grito la castaña sobresaltando al ojiverde

-¿Qué pasa? –Grito desesperado Harry, tocándose el cabello, ya que pensó que le había cortado de más.

-¿Te acuerdas que la espada de Godric Gryffindor está hecha por duendes?

-si… pero aún no sé qué….

-No entiendes, lo que pasa es que su hoja se impregna de Poderes más fuertes que ella...

-¡Y yo mate al basilisco con ella! –Grito emocionado Harry, ya sabía a donde quería llegar su amiga.

-¡Exacto!, y tu destruiste el Diario de Voldemort con un colmillo de Basilisco.

-¡Hermione eres una genio! –Grito aún más fuerte abrazando a su amiga y cargándola para dar una vuelta.

-Si yo también estoy aquí –Dijo una voz ajena a la conversación

-Ron… -Pero la castaña no pudo terminar su oración

-Si Hermione, Ya no me incluyen en sus planes, al parecer no me necesitan

-Claro que si Ron pero..

-Llevamos meses buscando pistas y no sabemos dónde está la espada, ni donde hay otro Horrocrux -Dijo desesperado el pelirrojo

-¿Y qué esperabas estar para Navidad con tus papas?

-Si Harry, al menos yo si tengo familia por la cual preocuparme- Dicho esto el muchacho se salió de la tienda de campaña y desapareció.

-Ron –Hermione salió a buscarlo desesperada pero ya era muy tarde, se regresó con Harry y lo abrazo ocultando su cabeza en su pecho.

…..

Neville no sabía que pensar acerca de todo, estaba muy confundido, no sabía porque la chica estaba tan lastimada ¿acaso ella se moría por el?, no eso era imposible, nadie se había fijado en Neville como hombre hasta ahora y por eso le costaba expresar sus sentimientos ¿él la amaba, le gustaba, le tenía cariño, la quería como amiga?... no sabía ni que sentir y con sus pensamientos se tropezó y cayó al piso.

Todos los chicos que estaban a su alrededor se burlaron de él, excepto Pansy que miraba con tristeza la situación, la chica estaba a punto de echarse a correr a lado de Neville, levantarlo y hechizar a todo a que se burlara de él… pero algo más fuerte que eso la obligo a quedarse muy quieta, algo que se llamaba "Orgullo" y era muy famosos en la casa de las Serpientes.

…

**Sé que este capítulo ha estado muy corto a comparación de los demás, y también sé que nos tardamos años en actualizar, pero no nos hemos olvidado del fic!, trataremos de escribir más seguido.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga, la que me ayuda a escribir, me da inspiración, en fin! ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! Y este es una parte de mi regalo para ella…. Por eso quedo tan corto (se me acabaron las ideas y no podía pedirle ayuda). **


End file.
